Caged Future
by TormentingAllLemmings
Summary: An American finds herself in Japan, and caught between her heart and Akito. Can she and Haru ever learn to get along, and can she somehow find a way to break the curse? KyoOC with HaruOC alt. ending.
1. I

Summery: A girl gets moved to Japan, and Tohru decides to help her out. But...Haru hates her, and the feeling seems mutual. Yuki and Kyo still disagree, and Shigure's just as perverted as ever. This could be trouble...

Warning: May be lime/lemon later, but I don't think so. Rating will go up if so.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any characters belonging to it. I own Chloe, any other OCs,and the plot.

A/N: Facts will be taken from both the complete anime series, and also from the manga up through book 12, so spoilers may be included. The Zodiac symbols are all correct, since I double-checked everything. I also tried to keep everyone as in-character as possible.  
This is my second Furuba fic - since my first, "Heart to Haru" went over so well, I figured I'd give this idea a try as well. I pray my former reviewers will come forward and voice their opinions...

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism is welcome.

* * *

"Uh…is Uo going anywhere, maybe?" Haru asked in confusion. It was the weekend before their last year of high school began, and the group was currently at an airport. Haru, as usual, looked extremely lost, and clung to Yuki, much to the Rat's annoyance.

"Yep!" Tohru replied cheerfully, "She's going to Canada on vacation!"

"In the beginning of the school year?" Kyo muttered, and Uo shot him a glance.

"Got a problem with it, orange-top?" she demanded, and they immediately began to argue – loudly.

"It's just for a few weeks, really!" Tohru protested, while Yuki merely shook his head. "And then she'll come and catch up on her work, right, Uo?"

"Yeah, sure, Tohru," the blond nodded, and turned back to her plane. "I think I got everything, don't I?"

"Yes…I believe you do," Hana said quietly, and looked at Uo. "I will take good care of our Tohru while you are gone, never fear."

"I didn't expect any less from you, Hana!" Uo grinned, and Tohru had a blank look. Kyo, annoyed at being ignored, was sulking, while Haru ignored them all, zoning out as usual.

"Uh…Uo, your plane's about to leave!" Tohru reminded her. The "Yankee" blinked in surprise, and then grinned. Grabbing Tohru in one last squeeze, she finally released her friend and raced toward the plane.

"I'll write you guys!" she called, "And I'll be back soon, 'kay? Bye!"

"Bye, Uo!" Tohru called, but Hana – even without using her waves – detected a hint of sadness in her tone.

"C'mon, Tohru, let's go do something fun!" Momiji cried, eager to take his friend's mind off less-pleasant details.

"That sounds like a good idea, Momiji," Yuki agreed, and Haru nodded.

"I don't want to do anything with that damn rat!"

"Stupid cat."

"How about…uh…"

"Let's go to the park," Hana suggested, stopping Tohru from becoming too nervous from trying to think of somewhere.

"Yeah!" Momiji said rather enthusiastically. With a grumbling Kyo and a zoned-out Haru following, the group managed to make their way to the park without any major incidents – unless you count Kyo trying to beat Yuki to a pulp in the middle of the street…

* * *

"She looks like an interesting girl," Hana commented quietly, as the group relaxed on the grass.

"Who?" Momiji asked, looking around excitedly. Tohru also looked, and Hana pointed farther down the hill.

"It's rude to point," Kyo muttered, but joined the others in glancing. The girl had red-brown hair, with seemingly-natural bright auburn highlights. It was cut just below her shoulders, with angled pieces falling in her face. She had three holes in each ear, with a different-colored stud in each. Her jacket was long and black, covering black jeans and a tan shirt.

"She doesn't look like she's from around here," Yuki thought, and noticed that Haru had shot the girl a glare before turning away. _"Does she remind him of Rin somehow?"_

"Why don't we go introduce ourselves?" Tohru suggested, but Hana shook her head.

"She appears to be leaving," she pointed out, and Tohru sighed.

"She looks about our age – maybe she'll be in our class!" Momiji suggested cheerfully, and Haru snorted.

* * *

"Ah, the first day of school!" Tohru said cheerfully, as the three of them walked to the building. "Aren't you excited, Yuki? And Kyo too?"

"Why should I be?" Kyo demanded, but then fell silent. Yuki beamed down at Tohru, making Kyo instantly regret his temper.

"I'm very glad to be back, Tohru," he said agreeably. Yuki had begun to call Tohru by her first name at Haru's persistent nagging several weeks ago, and was surprised at how easy it was to form the habit.

"Oh, good!" she smiled back, and then looked around. "I wonder where Hana is?"

"Here I am," she said calmly, "I was merely looking at our class lists. We have no new members this year."

"Why would we?" Kyo demanded, and then groaned when Momiji bounced up, still dressed in a female uniform.

"Haru and I have a transfer student in our class!" he announced, and Haru lagged behind in the hall.

"Really? From where?" Tohru asked.

"From America, I think," Momiji said, calming down momentarily. "I hope she's nice!"

"_She_?" Tohru blinked, and the others looked at her in confusement.

"What's the matter?" Yuki asked, and she began to stammer awkwardly.

"Oh, uh…no reason! Just, I always thought transfer students were boys, for some reason, that's all! But it's no big deal, just a mistake!"

"Calm down," Kyo demanded, gently knocking her on the head. "You'll give yourself a seizure, apologizing like that. You remind me of Ritsu and his mother when you act like that. And _don't_ apologize!" he shouted, seeing her start to apologize again.

"Is something wrong, Haru?" Yuki asked suddenly, realizing that the other teenager hadn't said a word since he arrived.

"No…just, I think that's the transfer over there," he said, pointing. "She seems to be having some trouble," he added, almost unnecessarily. The girl obviously couldn't read any Japanese, and her language skills were atrocious as she tried to explain to another student why she had accidentally called him a "stupid jackass" in Japanese.

"Oh dear," Yuki commented dryly, and recognized the girl from the park. "That's the girl we saw the other day. She's not starting off very well, is she?"

"What's her name, Momiji?" Tohru asked, an odd expression on her face. Hana was concentrating on the girl, apparently reading her electric waves.

"Oh…uh…Chloe Dylan," he remembered, "Why?"

Tohru didn't answer, having rushed up to the girl, who was now in danger of being thrown through a window. Haru looked slightly annoyed at the commotion.

"Are you the new transfer student?" Tohru asked, interrupting the angry boy. The girl, who had bright turquoise eyes, looked at her in surprise.

"Yes…"

"My name is Tohru Honda!" she said brightly, and quickly dragged Chloe away from the now-too-stunned-to-argue teenager. "I'm not in your class, but two of my friends are!" Turning to the others, Tohru continued to introduce the confused transfer, who hardly understood what she was saying anyway, to the Sohmas. "This is Yuki Sohma, and his cousins Kyo, Momiji, and Hatsuharu!"

"Pleased to meet you," Yuki said calmly, and Kyo muttered hello.

"Hi! I'm Momiji!" the cheerful rabbit grinned, and Haru had to stop him from hugging the shell-shocked girl.

"I'm…um, I'm Chloe Dylan," she managed, blinking through her surprise.

"Oh, we know! I saw on the roll sheet!" Momiji told her.

"You seem to have very pleasant electric waves," Hana said suddenly, and Chloe – _still_ not understanding anything – merely blinked at the scary-looking girl that was suddenly beside her. The American wore her uniform just above the knees, and carried a black pack containing her books.

"Um…I don't really speak…Japanese," she managed to say, blushing harder by the minute.

"I thought they only sent the _smart_ students to be transferred," Haru commented, surprising the others. Chloe didn't understand his words, but she certainly got the gist from his tone, and glared at him.

"I moved here with my…aunt," Chloe told them, and looked pleased that she had been able to say it fairly normally.

"Oh, I see!" Tohru said, nodding and speaking more slowly, "I'm sure sensei will help you! If you'd like, you can come home with me today, and I can help teach you!"

Hana nodded her agreement at such a plan. Apparently, Chloe's electric waves were more than enough to satisfy the psychic girl that she was a nice person. Kyo stammered, and Yuki was similarly caught off-guard.

"I bet Shigure could help her!" Momiji chimed in, and then sobered when the bell rang. Looking around, he realized that Haru had already left. "I'll take you to our class, Chloe," he offered, grabbing the girl's hand. Still looking surprised, she followed without protest.

"She's rather…"

"She seems like an idiot," Kyo said bluntly, "What kind of person moves to a different country without even studying the language?"

"Maybe she was caught off-guard?" Tohru suggested, as they entered their homeroom.

* * *

"You don't seem to like her very much, do you, Haru?" Momiji commented. The two were waiting for Hatori to pick them up from school, and the others had already left for Shigure's.

"Hn," he shrugged, but still looked annoyed.

"Why not?" Momiji persisted, "I mean, you just met her! You didn't even talk to her, after all."

"She just…bugs me," Haru muttered, and promptly ignored the rest of Momiji's ramblings. _"She reminds me of Rin – but she doesn't look like her, that's stupid."

* * *

_

Chloe may not have known Japanese, but she became fairly fluent in speaking it in a little over a week, thanks to Tohru and Shigure's tutoring after school. Her reading and writing, unfortunately, left much to be desired, but Tohru was determined to not give up.

"I really appreciate this, Tohru," Chloe said gratefully, as they walked home from school one day. "I probably would've ended up in the hospital if you hadn't had saved me!"

"Oh, it was no big deal!" Tohru laughed in embarrassment, and Kyo snorted. Yuki turned to look at the two chattering girls, and gazed at Chloe a moment longer.

"_There's something about her that Haru can't stand…and he usually gets along with most people – when he's White, of course. What is it about her that grinds him so?"_ he wondered, and then snapped out of it when they reached the house.

"Ah, Tohru, you brought your lovely friend along again?" Shigure asked, grinning at the teens. "It's so nice to have the house full of beautiful young girls – it inspires me to write another novel!"

"Really?" Tohru gasped, and Kyo and Yuki glared at the perverted Dog. Chloe had gotten along well with Shigure, ignoring his more-perverted comments.

"Oh, by the way, what year of the Zodiac are you?" Tohru asked suddenly, as they stepped into the house.

"Huh? Oh…Sheep, I think," Chloe said, after a pause.

"_That would explain it,"_ Yuki decided, _"Ox and Sheep are the worst possible match-up. But Chloe doesn't seem to mind Haru that much…I wonder why? Probably because she hasn't had any contact with him yet. But neither has he."_

"Oh, I see!" Tohru nodded happily, "I'm Horse, the year before you, I guess. Well, we better get to work. Sensei isn't very happy about you translating everything."

"I know," Chloe groaned, "But I moved here so suddenly, I didn't have a chance to learn any Japanese except 'arigato'. That means 'thank you', right?"

"Yeah," Kyo nodded, walking by, "So you just went around thanking people?"

"Not really – at least, I don't think so," Chloe paused, trying to remember, "Everything kind of went by in blur, to be honest."

"Why did you move here anyway, Chloe?" Shigure asked pleasantly, sitting himself down across the table from her.

"Well, my aunt is half-Japanese – she's my mom's half-sister – and she wanted to move back to her roots, I think," the girl said, "They thought it might be a nice change for me to come with her. So I got packed up and shipped off, basically."

"Did you want to stay in….Pennsylvania, was it?" Tohru asked, and Chloe nodded sheepishly.

"I did, to be honest. I mean, I like it here and all, but I'm more comfortable with what I'm used to, of course," Chloe explained, trying not to insult the others. Shigure nodded understandingly, and suddenly took her hand in both of his.

"If you ever need any help or advice, Chloe, I hope that you'll come to me," he said, his expression both serious and hinting at ulterior motives. Chloe blinked in surprise, and withdrew her hand with a grin.

"I probably will," she assured them, and then looked up as Yuki came in.

"Kisa and Hiro are here," he said, the two teenagers following him in. Tohru jumped off, obviously panicking.

"Oh, I forgot you two were coming over!" she exclaimed, and glanced at Chloe, who had a blank look on her face. "I was going to help Chloe study, but…"

"I'll help," Yuki offered, calming Tohru down, "Why don't you take Kisa and Hiro out somewhere?"

"I'd rather stay here," Hiro announced. He had lost most of his sarcastic and rude attitude, but still had a rather-commanding presence. Peering at Chloe, he wrinkled his nose at her. "You must be the new transfer student that dumb rabbit keeps going on about."

"Rabbit?"

"Oh, uh –"

"It's a family nickname for Momiji, since he's so energetic," Shigure explained calmly, interrupting Tohru's stammering, and Chloe nodded.

"Haru's right – you really must be dumb if you moved to a country and can't even read the language," Hiro continued.

"Hiro!" Kisa said reproachfully, but Chloe had flushed. She and the stubborn Ox had clashed several times in the classroom, and much to the amusement of the rest of the Sohma family, had instantly hated each other on the spot.

"I've heard it already, and I don't think I have to explain myself to some runt," Chloe muttered, standing up. "Sorry, Tohru. I should be going anyway – Aunt Tomiko probably needs help with something anyway. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Oh, no, please stay!" Tohru protested, and gave a pleading look with Hiro. "I'm sure Hiro didn't mean it like that…"

"All right, I'm sorry," he grumbled, at the look from Kisa. The Tiger walked up to Chloe and took her hand gently.

"Hiro's not a mean person," she said quietly, "I'm sorry. Could you please stay? Momiji's told us a lot about you. I'd like to hear about where you lived."

Chloe – along with the three older Sohma men – blinked in surprise at Kisa's sudden link to the stranger. Although she had become less introverted, Kisa still was very shy around strangers, and tended to let someone else do the talking.

Seeing a slight nod from Shigure, and secretly wanting to be friends with the shy girl, Chloe nodded in defeat and put her stuff back down. Kyo grunted, and disappeared. Yuki and Shigure exchanged another glance before the Rat left as well.

"I better get going!" Shigure said cheerfully, standing up. "I have a lot of writing to do, you know!" With a final wave, he quickly left as well, leaving the four on their own.

Chloe looking blankly at Tohru, who quickly regained control of her senses.

"Why don't we play a game?" she suggested, "Rich Man, Poor Man? Do you know that, Chloe? It'll be a good opportunity to practice your reading."

"I know how to play," she nodded, and sat back down as Tohru left to get the cards.

"And you'll tell us about where you lived while we play?" Kisa asked, and Hiro gazed at Chloe, silently daring her to say no.

"Sure," she nodded happily, "I haven't had a chance to talk about Pennsylvania at all since I moved here."

"Pennsylvania?" Kisa repeated, sounding the word out.

"Sounds stupid," Hiro remarked, but lacking his usual arrogant tone.

"Well, maybe to you guys," Chloe admitted, not taking the least offense at his words. "It's a state in the East coast of America. It has a lot of fields, for starters."

* * *

Two hours quickly passed by, with Kisa soaking up every word Chloe told her about Pennsylvania. Even Hiro appeared interested, and Tohru abandoned the game soon after they started. Chloe, usually disliking being the center of attention, enjoyed telling someone about her birthplace, and it was obvious from her tone that she missed it a great deal.

"Dutch people sound interesting," Kisa commented, when Chloe finally ran out of breath.

"They are," she nodded, "I'm part Dutch, actually."

"You mentioned your aunt is half-Japanese," Tohru commented, "Are you Japanese as well?"

"No," Chloe shook her head, "Aunt Tomiko is my mother's older sister. Her mother was Japanese, and their father was European. After her mother died, their father married my mother's mother, who was part Dutch and part German."

"Oh," Tohru nodded, and then looked up as Shigure entered the room.

"What an interesting story, Chloe!" he remarked, and they realized dryly that he must have been outside the entire time, eavesdropping. "Kisa, Hiro, Hatori is here to pick you up," he added, and then turned as the tall doctor entered the room.

"Oh, hello!" Chloe jumped up hastily, and did her best to bow without falling over.

"This Chloe Dylan," Shigure said cheerfully, "Chloe, this is Hatori Sohma, my cousin."

"Pleased to meet you," Chloe said nervously, and Hatori merely nodded, and looked back to Kisa and Hiro.

"Wait for me in the car," he ordered. Kisa gave Chloe a last squeeze, and smiled up at her.

"Thank you for telling us about Pennsylvania," she said, "Next time we come over, would you tell us more?"

"If there's no problem," Chloe agreed, and sat back down as Kisa followed Hiro out the door. Hatori glanced at Shigure, who obediently followed him out the door.

"I better be going as well," Chloe realized, and grabbed her things. "I'll leave you guys to dinner. You're working tomorrow, right?"

"Um, yes," Tohru nodded, "Yuki will help you, if you want!"

"No, I don't want to bug you guys," Chloe shook her head, "I have some stuff to do at home anyway. I'll see you tomorrow, Tohru!"

Waving goodbye, Chloe rushed out the door past the two adults and down the lane, her long legs flying as she tried to beat the sundown.

* * *

"I've heard a lot about that girl from Momiji and Hatsuharu," Hatori commented dryly, returning to their conversation, "Momiji likes her well enough, which is no surprise – he likes everyone. Haru, on the other hand…"

"Yes, I heard from Yuki that he despises her," Shigure nodded, "I don't know why."

"Instant dislike, I suppose," Hatori shrugged, "The feeling is mutual, isn't it?"

"Not as strongly, but she certainly doesn't like him either," Shigure admitted, "They can't even stand to be in the same room together for any longer than five minutes."

"I just wanted to see for myself what kind of girl she was," Hatori said, turning in the direction of his car, "She seems pleasant enough. You haven't done anything, have you?"

"Hari! Must you ask that?" Shigure asked in mock despair, and Hatori merely raised his eyebrow at the Dog. Heaving a sigh, Shigure's shoulders slumped. "I've behaved myself, Hatori – promise."

"Good," he retorted, and prepared to leave.

* * *

"You met that girl tonight?" Haru asked in surprise, as he and Momiji talked to Kisa and Hiro. 'That girl' was he had begun to refer to Chloe almost immediately.

"Yes," Kisa nodded, and smiled happily. "She was very nice! She told us lots of things about Pennsylvania, and played a game with us."

"What do you think, Hiro?" Momiji asked triumphantly, seeing that his other family members were accepting the stranger as well. He merely shrugged, and Haru snorted – anyone Kisa liked would be accepted by Hiro, no matter what his personal feelings.

"Why don't you like her, Haru?" Kisa asked suddenly, and she and Momiji gazed at the surprised Ox. "She doesn't seem like a bad person – she's a little like Sissy."

"Good for her," Haru retorted, shrugging. "I just don't."

"Don't bring her up again – he might go Black," Momiji cautioned the other two, as the Ox got up and stalked into the house. "He just doesn't like her, I guess. I think it has to do with the year she's in – the Ox and Sheep aren't compatible, Shigure said."

"But the Dog and Sheep aren't the best of friends, and Shigure and Chloe get along fine," Hiro objected, "I think Hatsuharu's just being an idiot."

* * *

Just in case anyone's wondering, this takes place a year after. So Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo are 17, and Haru and Momiji are 16, while Kisa and Hiro are 13.

Please review if you read. I think it's rude to read a story and not even let the author know your thoughts - I try to always leave a review, even if it's just a 'hi'. So please, if you read it, review.


	2. II

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

I really wanted to get this next chapter up! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I like to write it. If not, let me know - and tell me what you think is wrong with it!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism are welcome.

* * *

"Did you practice, Chloe?" Tomiko asked patiently the next morning, which happened to be Saturday.

Chloe merely grunted, trying to hide back in her bed.

"Don't be like that, dear," her aunt said gently, "You're very talented, after all. It would be a waste of the piano to let it merely sit there."

"Aunt Tomiko…it's not even noon. I'll get up soon!" Chloe promised, half-asleep and trying to keep it that way.

"I'm going out for a bit, all right?" she told her niece, "I'll be gone for most of the day, so try not to cause any trouble please. I'll see you later."

"Hrm," Chloe grunted again, rolling onto her stomach.

Stretching, she glared at the clock, which her aunt had deviously set the alarm for noon. Kicking it to the floor half-heartedly, Chloe took a quick shower and dressed in her usual weekend clothes for home – scrounge clothes. Today was sneakers, jeans, and a too-big T-shirt.

Leaving her hair loose, Chloe sighed and sat down at the piano that her aunt had bought her when they moved to Japan, as a present for moving with her.

* * *

"Momiji, why the hell are we here?" Haru asked tiredly. Between the Ox and Rabbit, they had managed to get lost no less than three times, and Momiji was out of breath by the time they arrived in front of her house.

"Because I wanted to visit her!" he replied. "Besides, Haru, you need to learn to get along with people more," he added wisely, earning a noogie from the now-annoyed teenager.

"No…I…don't!"

"Momiji?" Chloe blinked, appearing at the front door. "I thought I heard a familiar voice arguing – why is _he_ here?" she added, echoing Haru's own annoyed tone.

"We wanted to visit you at your own house, since you've been to Shigure's so much!" Momiji told her cheerfully, and she looked unsure of how to take that.

"Well, I'm not exactly dressed for company, but you can come in if you want," she offered, and reluctantly let Haru follow Momiji in.

"Wow, that's a nice piano!" Momiji gazed at the upright baby grand, and Chloe nodded proudly.

"Yeah. Aunt Tomiko bought it for me right before we moved here."

"Do you play?"

"Duh," Haru muttered, and Chloe giggled slightly.

"For about….thirteen years, I guess."

"That's a long time. Don't you get sick of it?" Momiji asked, sitting down on the bench. Chloe blinked in surprise, and then shook her head.

"Nope. I wanted to quit for a time, though," she admitted, "But I'm glad my mom forced me to keep going. I really like it."

"So, were you planning anything for this weekend?" Momiji continued. Chloe thought for a moment, and then grinned.

"Not really, except being ridiculously lazy. Why?"

"Yeah, why?" Haru asked suspiciously, shooting a look at his cousin. Momiji kept up his innocent face – and a straight one – as he answered.

"The bunch of us were going to go for a hike tomorrow morning," Momiji told her, "I wanted to know if you wanted to come with us!"

"Um…" Chloe hesitated, and Momiji cut in again.

"Oh, it wouldn't be a problem!"

"Speak for yourself," Haru muttered, and Momiji kicked him behind the knees. "Ow, damn it, you little runt!"

"The Sohma family owns a lot of property, and we were going to go to hike around Shigure's land," the Rabbit finished cheerfully, as Chloe struggled to keep a straight face after seeing Haru's expression.

"Sounds like fun," she agreed, "Sure, if it's not a problem, I'd like to go."

"Great!" Momiji jumped up, and grabbed Haru's arm. "We've got to get going now, but meet us at Shigure's tomorrow! Early – like…before six, okay? Bye!"

Chloe, a little dazed at Momiji's sudden outburst, stood silent as they rushed out the door, Momiji dragging a highly-aggravated Ox behind him.

"What the hell did you invite her for?" Haru growled, close to going Black on something.

"She's lonely, can't you tell?" Momiji demanded, making Haru pause in thought. "I never see her talking to anyone except Tohru and Hana at school. She's in a completely new country, and can barely manage to write or read our language. How would you feel if you were in her place?"

"Crappy," Haru was forced to admit, but then began to sulk. "I still don't see why Tohru couldn't have invited her."

"Tohru's got enough to do!" Momiji protested, and then began to whine. "Aw…c'mon, Haru! Be nice! Maybe you can get to know her better!"

At this, the Ox's brain began to function a bit better than before.

"You're not planning anything, are you, Momiji?" he asked, in a dangerously-calm voice. Momiji considered his reply before answering, and shook his head vigorously.

"Nope."

* * *

"Oh, you're going out, Chloe?" Tomiko asked in surprise, seeing her niece moving around at four in the morning. "Usually you sleep till lunch, at least."

"Erm," Chloe garbled, still not fully awake. She liked being early for things, and was getting ready to take a shower.

"Well, make sure you don't fall asleep and drown in the shower," Tomiko joked, earning a dirty look from Chloe before the teenager shuffled off for the bathroom.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Chloe had blown her hair straight and gotten dressed for the unusually-chilly weather in jeans, boots, and a pastel-yellow turtleneck.

"Hungry, dear?" Tomiko asked, and Chloe nodded.

"Yeah, cereal sounds good," she replied, sliding into a chair.

"You know, Chloe, you should try listening to some music in this language – and reading some books," Tomiko suggested, "It would help you learn Japanese much easier."

"I don't want to," Chloe shrugged, and turned back to her book. It was an American textbook for history – Chloe had insisted on carrying over most of her curriculum from America over to Japan as well, refusing to lose touch with her heritage. Contrary to what she had told Momiji, Chloe spent her weekends doing her American work, and learning Japanese on the side.

"If you're going to be stubborn about it…" Tomiko sighed, indicating that her niece was hopeless, and turned back into the kitchen. "Where are you going?"

"On a hike with the Sohmas on their property," Chloe told her, through a mouthful of cereal. "Momiji stopped by yesterday and invited me."

"How nice, you're making friends now!" Tomiko exclaimed, and Chloe merely shrugged again. She refrained from telling her aunt that she despised one of the Sohmas, sure that would bring on another 'be charitable' lecture.

* * *

"C'mon, Haru!" Momiji whined, tugging at his sleeve. "You said you were going to come!"

"That was before you invited that girl, you damn kid!" Haru exclaimed, wrestling away from the Rabbit. "So cut it out and leave me alone!"

"What's going on?" Hatori demanded sternly, and Momiji instantly jumped up.

"Haru promised to hiking with all of us today, and now he won't!"

"You're too old to be tattling," Haru muttered, and ignored the look Hatori gave me.

"Why not, Hatsuharu?"

"Because Chloe is going!" Momiji supplied, and Hatori nodded in understanding.

"Ah. I see. Hatsuharu, you will go on that hike, and you _will_ stay with the group. I won't have you getting lost for a week like last time," Hatori ordered, and sighed at the memory of thelast time they had gone on a hike.

"I won't."

"You're acting like a child, Hatsuharu," Hatori told him, "Stop sulking. The fresh air will do you good. Moping around the house is not going to do anyone any good."

"What the hell would you know about it?" Haru demanded, snapping into Black almost immediately. Hatori stared down the teenager, and Haru slinked back to the ground. "I'm not going," he muttered, and Momiji cast a pleading look at Hatori, who resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"_I'm not only a doctor, I'm a psychiatrist too,"_ he thought, and gritted his teeth. "Hatsuharu…if you don't go, I will go myself, and take Akito with me. I'm sure he could do with some exercise and fresh air."

At this, Haru's head snapped up and Momiji began to wail.

"All right, bastard, I'll go," he grumbled, and Momiji instantly became cheerful again.

"Yea! Let's go, Haru, or we'll keep everyone waiting!" he cried, dragging the taller teenager out the door. Rubbing his face, Hatori turned and went back to bed, promising himself that he would give Hatsuharu a large vaccination as soon as he was able.

* * *

"Oh, Chloe!" Tohru called, as the girl strode up the group. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I didn't get a chance to tell you guys!" Momiji grinned, as Haru and Chloe exchanged dirty looks. "I invited her yesterday to come with us."

"The more the merrier," Yuki smiled at Chloe, who grinned back. As the group set off, Shigure waved from the door and eyed the Ox and Chloe with a certain suspicious look.

* * *

"_How did this happen?"_ Chloe asked herself despairingly, stalking next to Haru later that afternoon. She had fallen behind the main group to look around, and had been stuck with Hatsuharu, who was lagging his feet farther and farther behind. Next thing she knew, she was lost with the sulky boy as a guide. Three hours later, and it looked like they were going in circles.

"_This sucks,"_ Hatsuharu glowered, and cast a dark look at Chloe, who missed it as she looked around for a sign of civilization so she could escape. _"Damn girl. Now I'm stuck with her."_

"What are you looking at?" she suddenly demanded, catching another of his glares. "You're the Sohma – this is _your_ land. You're supposed to be able to find Shigure's house again!"

"Oh, shut up," he retorted, and she resisted the urge to punch him.

"So, do you have _any_ idea where we're going?" she asked, trying to rein in her temper, knowing that it wouldn't get her anywhere except a certain amount of satisfaction if she cold-cocked the Sohma.

"Nope."

"You…you…" she choked on her word, and instead sat down suddenly. Pausing, Haru looked curiously behind him, and gray eyes met stubborn blue-green ones.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked, and she crossed her arms defiantly.

"I'm going to sit here until they find us again," she informed him.

"I'm not staying."

"Go right ahead," she said calmly. "I'm probably better off anyway."

"Fine," Haru growled, and stalked off. Chloe remained on the rock, and glared at the tree opposite her on the trail, waiting patiently.

* * *

Almost an hour later, she suppressed a smirk when Haru wandered back towards her, coming from the other direction.

"You like circles much?" she asked casually, as he paused in front of her, avoiding her gaze. "I bet you like pancakes, and rice balls, and rings, and…"

"Shut up," he muttered, and she stopped mid-sentence. "Fine, you were right. Now what, genius?"

"Well, I'm going to wait," she informed him. Gritting his teeth, he spun around and plopped down on the ground opposite her.

"What?"

"There's room on this rock."

"Big deal."

"That looks uncomfortable. I mean, those are sharp rocks…"

"So what?"

Shrugging, Chloe crossed her arms behind her head and leaned against the tree, resigned to her fate.

* * *

"Great idea, stupid. Now it's dark and we're stuck out here," Haru grumbled, wrapping his jacket around himself.

"Scared of the dark?" Chloe asked, but was secretly beginning to worry. _"How far could we have gotten?"_

"No, but I'm fucking cold," he retorted, staring back at the ground. Chloe shrugged, and hugged herself slightly to ward off the sudden chill in the air. She had forgotten her coat, since the day hadn't been that cold to begin with, and was regretting it now.

"Sure you want to sit on the ground?"

"Fuck off."

"Bite me."

"Whatever," Haru shrugged, and leaned against the tree. He wasn't that worried – he had been lost before, and at least he was still on Shigure's property.

At least, he was pretty sure they still were.

Glancing at Chloe, he saw her shivering slightly, and turned his head to ignore it. Unfortunately for the bull-headed Sohma, his conscious began to bother him, making him feel guilty.

"Cold?"

"No."

"Looks like you are."

"Well, I'm not!" she snapped, and winced when she realized her teeth were chattering. Haru sighed loudly, as if performing a great sacrifice, and shoved her over to sit next to her. Taking his coat off, he wrapped it around them both, forcing Chloe to move closer to him.

"Good thing one of us was smart enough to wear a jacket," he commented, and she glared at him, secretly grateful for his body heat.

"I'd rather freeze."

"Then move."

Chloe played with the thought momentarily, and then decided not to.

As she moved closer, Haru had to mentally admit that he was warmer with someone else's heat, and tried to ignore the strange sensations crawling up his spine at her nearness.

* * *

"Uh…Shigure, shouldn't we go look for them now?" Tohru asked hesitantly, reading the thermostat from outside. "It's freezing out there!"

"Well…uh…"

"Some plan, you sick bastard," Kyo snorted, "Trying to play matchmaker – you and Momiji both. And now those two are lost! We'll be lucky if they haven't killed each other by now."

"My bet's on Chloe," Shigure joked. "Hell hath no fury…all right, I'll call Hatori," he relented, seeing the glares being shot his way. "But at least they got some quality time in!" he called, as he headed toward the phone.

"You truly are an idiot," Hatori said calmly, once Shigure had explained the situation. "If Mrs. Durst doesn't sue us for this, you're still in a world of trouble. Hatsuharu and Chloe are minors, or have you forgotten? And now they're lost – still on your property, I hope."

"Chloe probably thought Haru knew where he was going," Momiji added over Hari's shoulder.

"Then I suppose even that is too much to hope for," Hatori sighed in frustration. "Who knows where they are now? All right, I'll call Mrs. Durst and let her know the situation. Haru's been lost before – I'm more worried about Chloe. And if they'll maim each other before we find them."

"_Funny, Kyo said the same thing! But like I said, my money's…"_

"Go find them," Hatori ordered, cutting off his cousin's nervous rambling. "You're a Dog – sniff them out." With that, he hung up abruptly.

"Wow, Hari, you're mad," Momiji observed, and the doctor glanced at Momiji briefly. "Do you think they'll be okay?" the Rabbit continued, and Hatori thought for a moment.

"I'd say they're mostly in danger from each other than from anything else at this point," he finally said, and Momiji grinned.

* * *

"Hatsuharu?"

"What?" he asked, but heard the sleepiness in her voice.

"Maybe we should walk…"

"Good idea," he admitted grudgingly, "It'd warm us up a hell of a lot more than sitting here will, that's for damn sure. All right, let's go."

He got up and began to walk, and it took him a moment to realize Chloe hadn't moved.

"Coming?"

"I guess," she mumbled, and he groaned. Taking her by the arm, he was surprised to see how cold she was.

"Are you all right?" he asked, as she stumbled to her feet. Holding her by the arm, and his jacket in the other hand, he led her through the darkness. Not that he could see any better, but…he turned his attention back to her when she shook her head numbly.

"N-not really, I don't think," she managed, "I've got l-low blood sugar. If I don't e-eat for a while, my body starts to sh-shut down."

"Figures," he muttered, "And you didn't say anything before why?"

"I didn't think we'd be stuck here at night!" she snapped, momentarily waking up. Haru glared back, and they faced off until Chloe sneezed, and Haru did too.

"Damn it. I bet we're getting sick," he muttered, and then realized he might transform under stress. He shrugged off the thought easily enough, though. _"If I haven't transformed after being stuck with her for this long, I won't change at all."_

"More circles?" she asked, laughing numbly. He glanced down at her – her head only came to his chin – and then hesitatingly put his arm around her, pulling her closer for mutual warmth.

"I guess. Why, do you care?"

"Not really, not now."

"I'll kill Shigure once we find him," Haru muttered, and Chloe giggled slightly.

"Hang him by his ankles from the roof…"

"Take a whip to the bastard."

"Pour salt and lemon juice in his wounds…"

Haru winced at the last one, but at least thinking of ways to torture the Dog was keeping them awake.

"Cut his fingers and toes off one by one."

"Make him try to drink something upside down," Chloe suggested, and sneezed halfway through a laugh. "Sorry."

"Nah," he shrugged, and sighed. "We might as well sit down again."

Chloe nodded, and they found another rock to sit on, continuing to mentally punish the Dog.

* * *

"It's almost one, Shigure," Kyo yawned, "We might as well call it off until morning."

"Kyo, how can you even think that?" Shigure demanded, blinding the poor Cat with his flashlight. "Think of poor Chloe and Haru, out there alone in the cold!"

"Hatori was really pissed, wasn't he?" Yuki commented, neither of the teenage boys fooled by Shigure's selfless façade. "What'd he threaten you with?"

"Nothing!" Shigure replied indignantly, and then yawned. "Well…maybe we can wait until tomorrow," he began, and then straightened suddenly.

"Hear something?" Kyo asked, and Shigure ignored him. "Finally, the bastard's making himself useful."

"Which is more than I can say for you," Yuki commented calmly, causing Kyo to spin around.

"Shut up, you damn rat!"

"Stupid cat."

"They're not too far," Shigure interrupted, "Maybe another mile."

"Only almost three miles from the house, and they couldn't find their way back?" Kyo muttered disbelievingly.

"Well, Chloe doesn't know the area at all, and Haru has no sense of direction. Between them, they couldn't have gone more than twenty feet before coming back, I suppose," Yuki thought, and shook his head. "What a couple."

* * *

The two boys followed Shigure through the woods for a while longer, until they bumped into him when he abruptly stopped again.

"Over here," Shigure turned slightly. Kyo and Yuki exchanged shrugs, and then began to follow him again. Within minutes, they had found the trail again, and saw two figures huddled on a rock underneath Haru's jacket.

"Bastard," Kyo muttered, both waiting for Shigure's perverted remark, and were surprised when none came.

"Took you long enough, asshole," Haru said faintly, and Shigure smiled nervously.

"Yeah, sorry, Haru. Feeling okay?"

"What do you think?" he demanded, close to snapping again. "I haven't eaten all fucking day and I'm cold, thanks to you!"

"Can you stand up, Haru?" Yuki interrupted, and Haru glanced at him.

"I think so – oof!"

"Dumb Ox," Kyo muttered, catching Haru as he fell over, his legs almost completely frozen.

"Is Chloe asleep?" Shigure asked suddenly, glancing down at the girl. Haru looked over, supported by Kyo and Yuki, and blinked.

"Yeah, we were tired. So?"

"You can't sleep in this cold!" Yuki groaned, rolling his eyes. Shigure shook Chloe awake, and picked her up. She was still under Haru's jacket, and opened one eye sleepily.

"Shi-Shigu-re?" she mumbled, and he smiled down at her.

"Yes, it's Shigure. Time to get you both home."

"She's got low blood-sugar," Haru managed to say, without biting his numb tongue, causing Yuki to groan again, and Shigure to wince.

"Stupid bastard."

* * *

Language! My my my...ah, well, what do you expect? Please review!


	3. III

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

This may be updated faster than "In a Dog's Age" because it seems more popular for some reason.

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism is welcome.

* * *

"Well, Haru's able to walk, and that's about it," Hatori said dryly, having come down in the middle of the night to check on the two half-frozen teenagers. "Put him in a warm bath – _lukewarm_, not hot – to get his nerves and blood moving again, and gradually heat the water up as he regains feeling. Get something warm in Chloe, nothing solid, and do the same for her. And then put them to bed and let them sleep it off." 

"But, they'll be okay, right, Hatori?" Tohru asked nervously. Hatori cast a glance at the guilty-looking Shigure, and then nodded.

"Yes. A little longer in the cold and they might have frozen, but they'll be fine, as long as you do what I said."

"I'll go get the water running!" Tohru exclaimed, and rushed off. Kyo and Yuki, both looking extremely bedraggled, exchanged sleepy glances.

"I'll deal with Haru," Shigure told them, figuring out that they were trying to decide who was going to stay up to help. "Tohru should get some sleep too…"

"Sick bastard," Kyo muttered, but too tired to argue any further. Yuki sighed, and followed the Cat up the stairs.

"I'll send Satsuki over to help, so Tohru can get her sleep," Hatori said, "I'm sure she won't mind. If she does, I'll call for a nurse to come in."

"Hatori, wait a moment," Shigure called after him, and the doctor turned around wearily.

"What?"

"Why didn't Haru or I transform?" the Dog asked. Hatori looked confused for a moment – an emotion that looked out of place on his face – and then looked away.

"I'm not sure," he said finally. "Perhaps the curse has been broken somehow. We'll see."

* * *

Luckily, Hiro's mother didn't mind coming over, and the two half-frozen teens were soon put to bed. 

Tomiko almost had a fit the next morning, when she found out where her niece had gone, but soon calmed down, thanks to Hatori. Haru and Chloe were forced to skip school that day, and lay in bed sulking.

* * *

"It's all that idiot's fault," Chloe muttered, slumped in the bed. "If he hadn't had gotten lost, this wouldn't have happened."

* * *

"Stupid girl," Haru said to the wall. "What an idiot. No sense of direction at all…" 

"That sounds a lot like you, Hatsuharu," Hatori said dryly, coming in. "How are you feeling? Still numb?"

"No, just cold," Haru told him. "How's that stupid girl?"

"Oh, about the same as you, don't worry," the doctor said calmly, and Haru turned red.

"I am _not_ worried! I just don't want her getting me in trouble for killing her, that's all!"

"Whatever you say," Hatori agreed with a nod, and stood up again from where he had been sitting on the bed. "I may as well go check on her before I leave. Stay in bed and do what Shigure tells you – well, what I told Shigure to tell you," he amended. Haru muttered something under his breath as Hatori left.

* * *

"Feeling better, Miss Dylan?" Hatori asked, knocking before coming in. Chloe, wrapped in a blanket, looked up and nodded. 

"Yes, thank you, Doctor Sohma," she said, and then turned slightly pink. "I'm sorry for all the trouble this has caused…"

"No need to be, he interrupted calmly. "Your aunt is coming to pick you up later this afternoon. Satsuki fed you, correct?"

"Yes," she nodded again, and fell silent.

"Hatsuharu will be fine, once he stops sulking," Hatori told her, and she jumped while turning redder.

"I could care less what that stupid idiot does," she muttered, and Hatori managed to mask his amusement with a stern expression.

"I see. Well, I wish you a speedy recovery – and don't mind Hatsuharu too much," he added suddenly. "He's usually pretty easy to get along with."

"Obviously, you haven't tried lately," she snorted as the doctor left the room.

* * *

"What's the matter, Hari?" Shigure asked, seeing the Dragon shaking his head in the hall. 

"Those two…"

"Yeah, they really dislike each other," Shigure agreed with a sigh. "They'd be such a cute couple too, don't you think?"

"Don't meddle."

"I won't! But you have to admit, Chloe is a very appealing girl…"

"Cut it out, sick bastard," Kyo ordered, slamming his door shut. Hatori cast a glance at the Dog, who laughed nervously.

"You had best not say that in front of anyone else. You might get arrested," Hatori warned his cousin, and Shigure sighed melodramatically.

"Really, Hatori, you wound me!"

"Call me if there's any change," Hatori cut him off, and strode out the door. Shigure remained frozen for a few moments, in which Tohru came by happily.

"I think Haru and Chloe might get along better now, don't you think?" she asked cheerfully. Kyo, coming out of his room, snorted.

"Are you kidding?"

"Well, they spent so much time together, I thought…"

"Haru isn't usually one to hold a grudge, but judging from his dislike of Miss Dylan, I can't see him being friendly anytime soon," Yuki broke in calmly. "And Miss Dylan appears to find Haru even more disagreeable than before, if that's possible."

"Oh," Tohru's shoulders slumped, and she sighed. "Well, maybe they can at least be civil to another!" she added, quickly brightening up as usual.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want anything, Chloe?" Tomiko asked anxiously, as Chloe settled into bed. Her niece sighed patiently. 

"No, Aunt Tomiko – I'm just tired right now," she assured her worried aunt. "Really, Dr. Sohma took good care of me. There's nothing to worry about."

"I know," her aunt smiled tightly. "I just…well, I just don't know how I could explain it to your mother if something happened while you were over here."

"She'd live," Chloe shrugged, and abruptly rolled over to face the wall. Frowning a little, Tomiko turned the lights off and crept out of the now-darkened bedroom.

Glaring at her wall, Chloe hugged the blankets to her tightly before curling into a ball and falling asleep.

* * *

As the days passed, Chloe and Haru's dislike of one another didn't seem to slacken a bit – on the contrary. If anything, it seemed they grew to avoid each other as much as possible. When they did meet, it was only by the efforts of the others that Haru didn't go Black and they came to blows. 

One day, however, Chloe found herself forced to confront the obnoxious Ox against her extremely-stubborn will.

"What do you mean?" she demanded, facing Tohru and the others stubbornly.

"Haru went Black in the classroom again, and he won't let anyone in – not even Yuki!" Momiji told her, and she looked at him blankly.

"Haru has two personalities – White and Black," Tohru added hastily, "Black is when he gets very aggressive."

"That's an understatement," Kyo snorted, "He becomes a complete psychotic, sadistic bastard, that's what."

"And you're telling me this _why_?" Chloe asked again, more annoyed than curious. Yuki sighed, and looked at her hopefully.

"You see, Miss Dylan, it's obvious there's no love lost between the two of you, if you'll excuse the expression," he told her. "Since your mutual dislike is rather…violent, we're hoping that he'll snap when he sees you, giving us a chance to talk him back into White."

"I see," Chloe said dryly, "He's ignoring you guys, so you're hoping I'll start a fight with him?"

"Yes!" Momiji cheered, and Kyo knuckled his head. "Waah! Kyo's picking on me!"

"Damn kid," Kyo glared, and Tohru looked back to Chloe.

"Please, Chloe? We don't want Hatsuharu to get in anymore trouble than he already is," she began, and Chloe began to laugh suddenly.

"I could care less how much trouble that idiot gets himself into," she said honestly. "But I owe you one for helping me out, Tohru, so I guess I'll see what I can do."

"Oh, thank you, Chloe!" Tohru smiled brightly, and Yuki sighed in relief.

"I'll take you to –"

"I can get to my own classroom," Chloe interrupted Yuki calmly. "Besides, I'll just follow the crowd."

"Good point," Kyo agreed, and leaned against the wall expectantly. Chloe rolled her eyes at him, and stalked off, her back stiff.

* * *

"You're going in there?" a student asked disbelievingly, as she approached the door. 

"Yeah. So?" she demanded, shooting the crowd a look before sliding the door open. Slipping through the crack, she realized the shades had been broken so that they hung over the window, casting the room in shadows.

Looking around, she saw the sullen teenager to the side, staring at the wall. Feeling a bit nervous for the first time – she had never actually seen Haru in Black mode before – Chloe took a few steps forward, acting braver than she felt.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded quietly, not turning around. Glaring at his back, Chloe crossed her arms beneath her breasts calmly.

"I was going to ask you, you idiot," she replied, gesturing to the room. "Why the hell would you go and trash the classroom? We're gonna have to clean it up, you know."

"Tough shit."

"Bastard."

"I wouldn't come closer, if I were you," he warned her, his tone sending a shiver up her spine. "Unless you want to find out what I can do."

"Oh please," she snorted, and raised her eyebrow. "If you think that line's going to work on me, you're sadly mistaken. Now, are you going to snap out of it, or do I have to beat you to your senses?"

"Like some girl could take me on," he retorted. Silently, Chloe agreed. She had been a good fighter in the street free-for-alls she managed to get herself involved in, but she knew she didn't stand a chance against a trained martial artist.

"Better yet, I could let Kyo kick your ass out the window," she taunted, trying to force a reaction from him. That seemed to touch a nerve, and he whirled around. Chloe noticed his normally liquid-gray eyes had turned cold, and his expression seemed different.

"That damn Cat can't beat Yuki – so how's he gonna beat me?" Haru demanded, taking a step forward. She involuntarily took a step back, and he laughed harshly. "Yeah, you should be afraid to be near me. Know why? All I have to do is hug you – put my arms around you – and I'll –"

"Hatsuharu!" Yuki shouted, slamming the door open. Haru looked up, and a pleased light came into his eye.

"Yuki – come to join the fun?" he grinned, and glanced toward Chloe. "I don't think she's ever done a threesome, but we'll see how it goes, and –"

"Bastard!" Kyo shouted, running in and landing a blow on Haru's jaw. The Black Ox stumbled backward from the surprise attack, and Chloe moved toward the door at a look from Yuki, who noticed her turning red.

"It's best not to remain, once these two get started," Yuki whispered to her, as the Cat and Ox began to beat each other. "I'll take care of them, don't worry. Thank you for your help."

"I still don't see what I did, but whatever," Chloe muttered, making as fast as a retreat as she could from the crazy Sohma boys.

* * *

"You stupid Ox," Kyo muttered, as they walked home, after they had been suspended for fighting and damaging the classroom. "You almost told her about the curse!" 

"So what?" Haru shrugged, now back to White. "Hatori can just erase her memory. What's the big deal?"

"You hate her that much?" Kyo asked in disbelief. "Damn, Haru, you're a bastard even when you're White when it comes to Chloe."

"You like her that much, Kyo?" Haru shot back, and Kyo realized his cousin was Black once more.

"_Damn – what is it, every time we bring her up he's going to go Black on us?"_ Kyo groaned to himself, as Haru glared at him.

"How about I show her, huh? Then her precious memories would be erased," Haru continued mockingly. "And she'd forget all about Kyo-Kyo. Is that what's bothering you, you damn Cat? Precious Chloe would forget all about you? Who gives a crap?"

"Not you, apparently," Kyo muttered, deciding he was too tired to fight. Besides, rain clouds loomed overhead, and he already felt drained from the weather. Ignoring his cousin's taunts, the Cat headed home, his feet dragging the ground. He was secretly annoyed at himself – why _did_ he care if Chloe's memories were erased?

"_It's because she's Tohru's friend,"_ he reasoned, and grumbled when he realized he was lying to himself. "Damn Ox."

* * *

"What was that Haru started to say, back in the classroom?" Chloe asked Momiji, as they helped clean up the wrecked classroom after school. Tohru had left for work, and Yuki had gone to a student council meeting. 

"Huh?" the Rabbit blinked innocently, and she eyed him suspiciously.

"Something about hugging me, and that he'd do something."

"Oh, Haru was probably being dirty again," Momiji lied cheerfully. "He gets like that when he's Black, unfortunately. It's just a side effect of teasing he got when he was a kid. He used to go Black and beat the kids bloody."

"Oh."

"But he was mild compared to Kyo. He used to beat them almost unconscious!" Momiji added with a smile, and Chloe eyed him uneasily. "But they're a lot better now, believe it or not. Anyway, Haru'll be White for a while. He doesn't turn Black that often now, and when he does, he goes a while in-between, unless something really makes him mad."

"Like me?" Chloe guessed, and Momiji paused for a moment in thought.

"Yeah, I guess," he admitted, and looked at her sheepishly. "I don't know why he doesn't like you, though. How come you don't like him?"

"He's an idiot," Chloe informed him, resuming her scrubbing with renewed vigor. _"And he doesn't like me,"_ she added silently.

"What about Kyo? Do you like him?" Momiji persisted, and Chloe looked at him in surprise.

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Well, he's certainly got a temper as well," Chloe thought. "But at least he doesn't treat me like dirt like that damn Hatsuharu. The Sohma family is very…odd. No offense, Momiji," she added, "But you guys are…well, just weird."

"That's us!" he cheered with a grin, swinging a soapy rag over his head. Chloe put up her arms to ward off the suds flinging onto her. "The weird Sohmas!"

"Yeah," she nodded, laughing as he got covered in suds. "Come on, let's get this done. I want to get home and finish my work. All of it."

"But you say that like you haven't been," Momiji protested, and she looked up again. "I thought you were getting all your work done lately."

"I do courses from America as well," she told him with a suddenly-tired grin. "I want to keep up with overseas as well. And the only way I'll do that is haul ass on my schoolwork for a while."

"I see," Momiji nodded solemnly, and his gaze seemed to study her. "That sounds like a lot of work, Chloe. You need a vacation!"

"_Huh_?" she sweat-dropped at the sudden announcement, and almost fell head-first into the bucket of water. "Momiji, what are you talking about? I don't want a vacation!"

"Really?"

"Really," she assured him. "I can wait until summer rolls around. Right now, I'm just hanging in until Christmas, when I can catch up on the rest of the work."

"You celebrate Christmas?"

"Don't you?"

"Not really," he told her, and then grinned again. "New Year's is a big thing for the Sohma family, though. It's the only holiday the _entire_ family gets together!"

"Sounds big," Chloe agreed, and then blinked when Momiji stared at her. "What now?"

"Are you going to celebrate Christmas with your family?" he asked. Her gaze dropped to the shiny floor momentarily, and then she grinned brightly at the Rabbit.

"No. Mom and dad are…well, they're busy," she told him. "It's no problem. I'm going to get to spend more time with my aunt, that's all. No worries."

Standing up sharply, ignoring the look Momiji was giving her – one that said he didn't believe her – she looked around the room in hurried satisfaction.

"Well, that looks all clean to me, doesn't it? I'll go put my stuff away, and then I have to go. See you tomorrow, Momiji!" she called, and rushed out the door.

"_What's the matter, Chloe?"_ Momiji wondered, gazing after her.

* * *

"I heard about what happened at school," Tomiko said calmly, as her niece walked in the room. 

"_Oh shit."_

"It was very good of you to remain late so you could help clean the classroom up, especially considering how much school you do," she continued, and Chloe eyed her warily. "However, I'm a bit concerned about your involvement with the Sohma family. It seems that ever since you've started to hang around them, you've gotten in more trouble than you ever had."

"It's not…"

"I would like you to consider transferring to a different school," Tomiko told her, and Chloe's jaw dropped. "I feel it would be best for you, as does your mother."

The older woman realized from Chloe's sudden change of expression that bringing her mother into the argument wasn't the best strategy.

"It doesn't matter what she thinks anyway," Chloe said, gritting her teeth to keep calm. "You're my legal guardian, right? And I don't want to change schools. I like it there. Hatsuharu Sohma is the bastard – the rest of them are nice. And Tohru's the only friend I have in this damn country."

"Chloe…" Tomiko's sigh was cut off by a strangled noise coming from the teenager.

"I'm beginning to fit in around here, and you want to uproot me again just because of a few incidents?" she demanded, "So what? I'm not dead, if you haven't noticed, and every teenager is entitled to get in some fights during their school years."

"If you feel so strongly about it, then you can stay – _as long_ as you don't cause anymore trouble," Tomiko added, and Chloe snorted, swinging her bookbag over her shoulder.

"I wasn't the one causing it," she retorted, and strode off to her bedroom to finish her work.

* * *

Angeles: I'm glad you like this! Yeah, I like the hate-hate relationship as well...but HOW many chapters? I wasn't planning on making it all that long...if you want it so long, help me out here! I'll do my best, though.  
Chibi Kumagoro: You reviewed "Heart to Haru" for me, but answered a question - Christmas is NOT usually celebrated in Japan. I just wanted to thank you!  
Hitaru: No, you were right - for some reason, I didn't even think of that. (sweatdrops) I'm slipping! Noooo! Well, I'm trying to find some other explanation other than "the curse is already broken" or "she's cursed too". Those are used so much- I don't want to make it so easy for me to squirm out of. Any ideas in that mind of yours?  
Fan 101: Yeah, I'm doing the sequel too. Obviously you already know it, since you reviewed!  
SasukeBlade: You are quickly becoming one of my favorite reviewers! I'd like some quality Haru time too, but my friends think I'm insane...  
Cows-roc-my-world: You think I should what? I wish you people would TELL me things! Don't worry about offending me or something - criticism and ideas are what I ASK for!

I love you guys! (sob) You're always here to leave me a review, and point out mistakes I make...thank you so much! I love all your support - it's helped me continue writing through it all! Also (and this is IMPORTANT!) I'm thinking of making a KyoXOCXHaru triangle this story. I already kind of hinted at it - what do you guys think? Tell me your opinion on a triangle, and then let me know who you want her to end up with.


	4. IV

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

And so, another chapter is born! I'm going to bump the rating up to M for language and PERHAPS sexual content, but I'm not counting on it, so you all know. There's a lot of Kyo/OC in this chapter - I kinda like the two of them together! SasukeBlade wants Haru/OC, but no one else told me their definite opinion! Come on, people! And it's so weird writing two Furuba fics at once like this - I keep calling Chloe "Keito," my character in "In A Dog's Age"!

Oh, later in this chapter, when Chloe asks Kyo if he's dating Tohru - it's not because she's interested in him like that (yet) but because she's noticed his attitude toward Tohru and Yuki.

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism is welcome.

* * *

"Where're you going?" Kyo asked suddenly, and Chloe jumped in surprise. Whirling around, she sighed in relief. 

"I thought you were Haru."

"Nah. That dumb Ox left a while ago," the Cat said, and peered at her. "What're you still doing here so late after school? You're not on the council, are you?"

"No," she shook her head. "I have tutoring afterwards with sensei, that's all. It took longer than expected today. Wait – what are _you_ still handing around for? I thought Tohru had work today."

"Yeah," he muttered, and turned slightly red under his tan. "But it's getting dark, and I didn't think you were dumb enough to walk home alone. But it doesn't look like anyone's picking you up, are they?"

"Huh?" Chloe blinked, and then shrugged. "Nope. But I don't mind – I have to go, though, or else I won't be able to manage to eat dinner while it's hot!"

"Hang on!" Kyo sputtered, and she skidded to a stop.

"What?"

"I'll…I'll walk you home, I guess," he managed to say, glaring at the floor. "You're Tohru's friend, after all."

"Thanks, Kyo," Chloe grinned at him, and waited for the Cat to catch up before she started walking again.

* * *

"You live here?" Kyo asked, as they paused in front of a house. 

"Yep," she nodded, and then glanced around. "It's not that late – do you want to stay for dinner, since Tohru's working anyway? You won't miss out on her cooking this way, either."

"Well…I guess," he nodded, and followed her into the house. "You live alone?"

"Of course not!" she laughed, tossing her bag onto the floor. "You can put your stuff there, Kyo. I live with my aunt, but she works nights during the week."

"Oh."

"So, what d'ya want?" she asked, walking into the kitchen. As she rambled off what she had, Kyo looked around the surroundings, feeling odd that he didn't have to take his shoes off to walk on the wood floors.

Although there were traces of the Japanese culture around, pictures of Chloe's family and American things filled the rooms. He noticed that there weren't that many recent pictures of her with her parents, and wondered a little about it until she popped in front of him.

"Kyo?"

"Waah!" he yelled, jumping back. "Don't _do_ that!"

"Sorry," she said, but her face couldn't remain solemn. "Anyway, what do you want to eat?"

"What were you gonna eat?" he asked, and she blinked in thought.

"Uh…I was just going to make some tuna sandwiches, that's all," she told him. At the mention of fish, she saw his eyes glimmer. "You like fish?"

"Yeah, kinda," he said nonchalantly, but looked around eagerly. "Tuna sounds good to me. D'ya have white bread?"

"I think so," Chloe nodded, and he followed as she rushed into the kitchen again. After a moment's search, she held the loaf up triumphantly. "We do! Do you want it toasted?"

"I've never had it like that," he told her, and she paused.

"I didn't mean the tuna, though – just the bread. Do you want to try it with the bread toasted?" she asked, popping her own slices into the toaster. Kyo shrugged, and nodded.

"Why not?" he agreed, and she put slices for his own sandwich into the toaster as well.

"Um, I hope this isn't rude of me, but…"

"Spit it out," he ordered, as she turned pink.

"Well…I thought you and Tohru were dating," she managed, and then glanced up at him. "I mean, I was just wondering. Because…just wondering."

"No – she's dating that damn Yuki," Kyo said bluntly, frowning a little. He had realized that his feelings for Tohru weren't reciprocated, and he had reluctantly allowed the Rat to move in.

"Oh, sorry," Chloe blinked, and he looked down at her in surprise.

"It's not your fault," he told her calmly. "Besides, it's not a big deal."

"Okay," she smiled up at him, and he felt a strange twisting in his stomach as she turned away to save the bread from being burnt.

* * *

"Thanks for coming over, Kyo!" Chloe called, as he grabbed his bag. 

"No problem. Are you gonna be okay?" he asked, and she nodded cheerfully.

"Sure," she assured him. "It's getting late – you better get home, or Shigure'll be worried."

"I doubt it," he snorted, but began to leave just the same. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Bye!" she waved, and closed the door. As she began to start her homework, several thoughts crossed her mind – one of which was why Kyo had decided to hang out with her suddenly. Not that he had been ignoring her, but this was the first time he talked to her alone.

"_I wonder if he was waiting for me?"_ she realized, and then smiled down at her work.

* * *

"Home so late, Kyo?" Shigure peered at the Cat as he strode into the house. "And what took you so long, hmm?" 

"Shut up," Kyo ordered, but Shigure followed him into the room.

"Nuh-uh, Kyo! As your guardian, I have a right to know where you were at," he began, and Kyo spun around angrily.

"I was at Chloe's for dinner, all right! So shut up already!"

"_Ohh_…" Shigure grinned at Kyo, who flushed.

"It wasn't like that, damn Dog," he muttered, turning away from the adult.

"Why the sudden interest in the fair Chloe, hmm?" Shigure persisted, and Kyo gritted his teeth, trying to ignore him. "Could it be because of what Haru said, perhaps?"

"Keep your damn mouth shut," Kyo said, and Shigure knew he had hit a nerve.

"Well, she certainly is pretty," the Dog continued. "But don't you think you're overreacting? Hatsuharu may not like her, but I doubt he'll actually try to do anything to her. Besides, I don't think you're interested in her just because of that Ox, Kyo. I'm not an idiot."

"Could've fooled me," Kyo muttered, and Shigure gasped melodramatically.

"You wound me, Kyo!" he cried, and the Cat merely rolled his eyes in annoyance. "But seriously, Kyo," Shigure said, suddenly serious, "If you're going to get involved with Chloe, then I suggest you be discreet. We don't need a repeat of what happened with Akito, do we?"

* * *

"Haru, you weren't serious when you said you were gonna hug Chloe, were you?" Momiji asked worriedly, as they walked to school the next morning. The Ox looked slightly confused, and remained silent for a few moments. 

"I don't think so…" he said finally, and Momiji sighed in frustration.

"You said when you were Black that you were going to hug her and get her memory wiped!" the Rabbit continued, and Haru appeared surprised.

"I did?"

"Just don't go near her, and you won't go Black," Momiji cautioned, and Haru muttered something after he snorted. "Haru…"

"Fine, whatever. Just keep that girl away from me."

* * *

"Good morning, Chloe!" Tohru waved, and Chloe turned around at hearing her friend from down the hall. 

"Oh, hi, Tohru!" she called, striding toward them. "Hey, Yuki – Kyo."

"Good morning, Miss Dylan," Yuki greeted her calmly.

"Yo," Kyo muttered, glancing around every few minutes, as if looking for someone. "Where're the Ox and Rabbit?"

"Haru and Momiji," Yuki told a confused Chloe smoothly, as Tohru thought.

"They were walking, so…"

"Tohru!" Momiji cried, rushing up. Kyo grabbed him to keep him from hugging either girl, and Tohru giggled.

"Hello, Momiji. Where's Hatsuharu?"

"Oh, he…uh, I think he got lost again in the hall," Momiji said finally, and Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'm sure a teacher will find him, though."

"Dumb Ox," Kyo muttered. Yuki shot the Cat a glance, but decided that he hadn't heard the note of jealousy in his voice.

* * *

"You believe that Kyo is having feelings for Chloe?" Hatori asked in disbelief, and Shigure nodded in satisfaction. "I believe you need another shot." 

"Hey, wait!" Shigure protested, backing away from the doctor. "I'm serious! He followed her around yesterday at school, and then walked her home for no apparent reason."

"It could be because Haru went Black yesterday at the dojo," Hatori said calmly. "He threatened to hug Chloe."

"Oh," Shigure paused for a moment, but remained undaunted. "But it's rather sudden, isn't it? Why would Kyo decide to watch Chloe, instead of Hatsuharu? I still think there's something going on inside that Cat's mind."

"You'd do best to keep your mouth shut around here," the Dragon reminded him. "Besides, even if there _is_ – you think Chloe will be attracted to him? And that his feelings for Tohru have dissipated so quickly?"

Shigure remained silent for a moment, and then shrugged calmly.

* * *

"Christmas is only a month away," Chloe thought to herself, walking home from school one afternoon. Tugging her jacket closer as the wind whipped around her, she sighed when she saw an all-too familiar white-and-black head in front of her, stalking along. Luckily, it was accompanied by Momiji, as usual. 

"Chloe!" Momiji cried, catching a glimpse of her. Haru groaned, but stopped when Momiji tugged him to a stop. "Come walk with us!" he invited her, as she caught up to them.

"Um…I was going home…" she began, casting a glance at Hatsuharu, who promptly ignored her. Sure, she was grateful that he had helped her out that night, but he didn't have to keep acting like such an asshole all the time.

"Oh, that's no problem," Momiji told her, "We can take you – right, Haru?"

"I'm busy," he grunted, but didn't leave them when the Rabbit began to drag Chloe along by the wrist.

"Haru can't leave, or he'll get lost again," Momiji told her, noticing her look. "Yesterday he tried again, and we didn't find him until early morning."

"Shut it, you damn Rabbit!" Haru growled suddenly, and Momiji blinked.

"Uh-oh, he's Black again," he murmured, and moved in-between Chloe and the Ox immediately. "Calm down, Haru. If you want to go get lost again, go ahead."

"I'll show you lost!" he retorted, and stalked away. Chloe watched after him with a blank face, and Momiji sighed in both relief and exasperation.

"Last time he walked alone while he was Black, he didn't show up until almost a week later," Momiji informed her, jogging ahead. "I better go follow him. Sorry!"

"No problem," she waved, secretly relieved that she didn't have to deal with the obnoxious Sohma boy.

* * *

"Aren't you going to visit Chloe again tonight?" Shigure asked in an innocent tone over dinner, and Kyo glared at him. Mumbling something, he caused Yuki to sigh in annoyance. 

"Can't you at least swallow before you chew?" he demanded quietly, and Kyo shot a dirty look toward the Rat.

"You got a problem with the way I eat?" he shouted, and Tohru shook her head. The two Sohmas fought more as a force of habit than like they used to, especially once she had chosen between them.

"Now, now, Kyo, calm down," Shigure said, waving his finger around. "It was merely a question. Don't get so touchy about it."

"Damn Dog…" Kyo muttered, trying to regain control of his temper. Sitting up abruptly, he whirled toward the door. "I'm going for a walk," he announced, and stalked out of the room. Tohru looked blank, and Yuki calmly resumed eating.

* * *

"Aren't you going to take a walk tonight, Chloe?" Tomiko asked, and Chloe groaned in annoyance as she bent over the table and her schoolbooks. 

"I'm trying _work_," she said testily, and Tomiko nodded.

"Which is why you should take a walk," she told her niece. "A walk will stimulate your mind, and you need the fresh air after cooping yourself up all the time working. It's not healthy."

"All_ right_, I get it," Chloe snapped, cutting off her aunt's lecture. "I'll go, all right? I'll be back in a while."

"Have a nice time!" Tomiko waved cheerfully as her niece slammed the door shut, and sighed. "Honestly, that girl…"

* * *

"Damn it…I'm lost again!" Chloe grumbled, pausing in her walking. "I got so pissed off I lost track of where I was going. I'm gonna have to stop and ask for directions, I guess." 

She sighed, and resumed her striding. Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her, and froze.

"_Uh-oh…who would be out this late at night?"_ she thought, her mind racing. Stiffening as whoever it was grew closer, she spun around when she felt a hand on her shoulder. The figure grasped her fist easily, and held her at arm's length.

"K-Kyo?" she stammered, meeting his eyes in amazement.

"Do you usually go trying to punch people out, or what?" he demanded, letting her go and causing her to stagger back. "Geez, what the hell are you doing out here by yourself anyway? I've told Tohru a hundred times – it's not safe for a girl to walk by herself around here."

"I went for a walk, and I…um…I got lost," she admitted, and he rolled his eyes.

"You're as bad as Haru," he muttered, and she glared at him.

"Don't you compare me with that idiot!"

"Fine, fine, chill already," he said, and turned around. "Come on. I may as well take you home, since I'm out here. Let's go."

Chloe blinked in surprise after him. After a moment, she jogged after him, and kept glancing curiously at him as they continued to walk.

* * *

"Thanks, Kyo," she said gratefully, once he had brought her to her house. 

"No problem," he shrugged, glad that the darkness covered his blush. "Just cut that out, all right?"

"I owe you one," she agreed, and paused before entering her house. "You're gonna get back home okay, right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, of course!" he grumbled, "What do you take me for – Hatsuharu? See you tomorrow, Chloe."

"Bye, Kyo!" she called, as he strode off down the street. She couldn't hear his grumbling, but guessed he was muttering something, and grinned as she turned into her house.

"Who was that, Chloe?" Tomiko asked curiously, as her niece walked to her room. Chloe looked up, and grinned nervously.

"Just a friend from school, Aunt Tomiko – Kyo Sohma," she said, before disappearing into her room.

* * *

"Shut up, you damn Cat!" Haru shouted, flinging a chair at Kyo, who ducked it easily. 

"Get a hold of yourself, stupid Ox!" he yelled back, "Are you trying to get expelled? Yo, Rat-Boy, a little help here!"

"Haru, what set you off this time?" Yuki asked calmly, and the Ox spun around to face him.

"Don't patronize me," he threatened, and lunged toward the Rat. Yuki backed off, and Haru skidded to a stop. Momiji appeared in the door, a worried look on his face.

"Rin got herself a new boyfriend," he told them quietly, causing Haru to go even more beserk.

"Who gives a fuck?" he demanded, punching a hole through several tables. "She can go screw who she wants to! I don't give a crap!"

"Hatsuharu!" Yuki interrupted him. "Watch your mouth, Haru!"

"Shut it, Rat!" Haru retorted, and Momiji disappeared back into the hallway.

* * *

"What's going on in there?" Chloe asked curiously, shoving her way through the crowd to find Momiji. He looked at her, and then pulled her away from the classroom. 

"_Can't let Haru see her – he'll really go crazy!"_ he thought, and stopped once they were down the hall.

"Well?"

"Haru went Black again – pretty bad this time," Momiji told her, and then winced as a crash reached their ears. "Yuki and Kyo are trying to subdue him – whoops."

Chloe spun around as shrieks echoed down the hallway, and her eyes widened as a furious Hatsuharu came flying down the hall. Momiji pulled her out of the way, and narrowly avoided hugging her as she fell backward on the floor.

Catching a glance of the girl who so infuriated him, Haru smirked as he jumped out of a window, a plan going through his mind even as he raced away from the school.

* * *

"Whew," Kyo wiped his forehead with the back of his hand as he and Yuki staggered out of the room, looking a little worse for wear. "That damn Ox is going to get us all in a shit load of trouble if he keeps this up…" 

"Are you guys okay?" Tohru asked worriedly, arriving with Momiji and a hesitant-looking Chloe. Kyo's gaze met hers briefly, and he looked away quickly, several of the worse things Haru had insinuated going through his head at that moment.

"We're fine, Tohru," Yuki assured her with a small smile. "Hatsuharu just needs time to calm down. You're all fine?"

"What? Oh, yes, of course!" Tohru nodded, and Momiji grinned cheerfully at them.

"Haru almost ran Chloe over in the hall, but I managed to pull her out of his way," he piped up, and Chloe nodded her agreement. Kyo and Yuki exchanged a quick glance, and Yuki sighed.

"_Who knows what Haru might do when he's Black like this?"_ Yuki thought, as the group strode down the hallway. _"I haven't seen him so violent in years – this must really be bothering him. Chloe better stay out of his sight, or I'm not sure what he might get into his head."_

"Are you sure you're feeling all right, Yuki?" Tohru asked, and the Prince snapped out of his daze.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," he nodded again, and Kyo grunted.

"Sensei's really mad," Momiji commented to Chloe, who followed the group at a short distance. The look in the Ox's eyes when he had seen her bothered her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "I bet he's ready to suspend all of us, at the least."

"We didn't even do anything!" Chloe protested, referring to herself, Momiji, and Tohru. Kyo shrugged, and Yuki thought for a moment.

"Sensei isn't an unfair person, Miss Dylan," he told her after a moment. "I'm sure he wouldn't blame you when you had nothing at all to do with this. I wouldn't worry if I were you three."

* * *

I'm doing my best to keep all of them in-character as well. I hope you guys can notice! 

Angeles : No, I get what you mean by all of a sudden professing their love and stuff. I wasn't planning on doing that at all. You just surprised me. (grins) But don't worry, they're certainly going to hate each other for a good long while, if I can help it. Having a triangle will help stretch the story out as well. If you have any suggestions, I'm more than willing to listen! I love ideas from my readers!  
chocolateriku : I'm so glad you think I'm a good writer. I'm a bit surprised no one's flamed any of my FB fics, but I suppose that's a good thing. I'm improving! (does happy dance)  
Hitaru : Those are interesting ideas. I'm very impressed - you're the only person to pick up that I'm hinting at something with the mother! Or at least, you're the only one to leave it in a review. Extra cookies for you!  
Fan 101 : Please keep reviewing me! I like triangles too!  
SasukeBlade : I hope you don't mind, but I'm using your "POOF" idea in the next chapter! Let me know what you think. And thank you for being the only one to tell me for sure who you want her to end up with! Extra cookies for you too! Please keep leaving your ideas - you have no idea how much they help me!

Again - PLEASE tell me for sure who you want the pairing to be - Kyo/OC or Haru/OC. And if you change your mind in a later chapter, don't worry. But I'd really like to know what the majority of the pairing decision is, because I'll be able to start working on that in the chapters later to come. It'd make my life MUCH more easier! So please leave your choice in a review!


	5. V

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Ok, now I have three definete votes for Haru/OC, and one maybe for either Kyo/OC or Haru/OC, based on the chapter. She said she prefers Haru though, so I'm going to make that Haru 4; Kyo 0. But the more I'm writing this story, the more I'm beginning to lean towards Kyo/OC for this one. I've never written one, so this MIGHT be the first. But if you guys can make some good arguments for Haru, or just keep voting for him, I may change my mind!

I have a few chapters waiting to be uploaded, but I'm going to wait until I get a few reviews for each chapter. That sounds fair, right? So maybe one chapter a day, if you guys review fast. Or more, if I'm in a good mood. (grins) And now...(ba-ba-BUM!)...the story! Chloe discovers the secret! And more Kyo/OC!I'm really beginning to like this pairing - and it was supposed to be Haru!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism is welcome.

* * *

"I really need a break from those guys," Chloe sighed, walking home after school that same day. Sensei had almost suspended Yuki and Kyo for fighting in school, but some quick thinking and charming from Yuki managed to prevent the worse, and they were only sent home early. "Aunt Tomiko was right, maybe. It seems they're always getting into trouble."

Keeping her gaze on the ground in front of her tiredly, the girl didn't notice a white-haired figure following her until he suddenly appeared on the path.

"Haru?" she blinked in surprise, and then backed up slightly as she realized he was still Black. He smirked at her, and quickly grasped her wrist tightly.

"Nice seeing you again, Chloe," he said calmly, and she squirmed in his grasp.

"Ow…Hatsuharu Sohma, let me go!" she ordered, feeling his fingers pressing into her flesh. "You're hurting me! Let me go already, damn it!"

"Oh? You want me to let you go?" he asked in mock surprise, and then leaned closer to her. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

* * *

"Where are you going, stupid Cat?" Yuki asked calmly. "Tohru's at work, remember? We're leaving for dinner soon."

"Yeah, yeah," Kyo waved his hand absently, and glanced outside with an odd feeling in his stomach. "I've just…it's nothing. I'll meet you guys later, damn Rat. Don't wait up."

"Don't worry – we won't," Yuki replied coolly, and Shigure came out as Kyo took off down the road.

"Where's our Kyo going so suddenly?" Shigure asked curiously, and Yuki returned to his book with a look of long-suffering.

"Who cares?"

* * *

"_It's stupid, you damn Cat!"_ Kyo yelled at the Zodiac spirit inside him, but continued to run down the path. _"What kind of danger am I sensing? Who cares – I'm just being paranoid, since Haru's still Black, that's all."_

He skidded to a stop when he heard Haru talking through the trees, and climbed up into a tree to listen and watch. His eyes narrowed when he saw Haru gripping Chloe's wrist, her skin reddening around the area he was holding.

"Haru…"

"You're afraid of me again, aren't you?" he asked mockingly, and Chloe blinked her eyes rapidly to keep the tears of pain from falling. "Well, you should be, Chloe."

"Oh yeah?" she asked, trying not to cower in front of him. "Why should I be, Haru?"

"Want me to show you?" he demanded, and Kyo's eyes widened when he remembered what Haru almost did the last time he went Black around Chloe.

"Go right ahead, bastard," she challenged him, and Haru laughed briefly. As he pulled her to him, Kyo jumped down from the tree in a panic.

"Haru – don't you dare – Haru!" he shouted, seconds too late. A mini-explosion sounded, and the three were surrounded by a white cloud. Chloe choked on it, and then straightened nervously.

"K-Kyo? Where's Hatsu…Hatsu…Haru…?" she trailed off, seeing the Ox in front of her. She fell to her knees in shock, and Kyo landed his fist on the Ox's head.

"You stupid jackass!" he shouted, and the Zodiac animal turned to look at him calmly.

"There's no donkey in the Zodiac, Kyo," he replied calmly, and Kyo realized that Haru was still Black, though much less than previously. "Besides, it's just her. Hatori can fix her."

"You…you…"

"Kyo? What's going on?" Chloe asked faintly, staggering to her feet. Kyo looked from her to the Ox and back again, and released a long groan.

"It's…complicated," he finally said, as Haru yawned uncaringly.

* * *

"Cu-cursed?" she repeated, after Kyo had grudgingly finished telling her about the Zodiac family. After a moment's paused, Hatsuharu suddenly 'POOFED' back, and Chloe spun around with a squeak.

"Put some clothes on, you son-of-a-bitch!" Kyo demanded, angry for several reasons. Haru gathered his clothes calmly, back to White, but anything but laid-back.

"Afraid your precious girlfriend's memory is going to be erased?" Haru asked cuttingly, and Kyo paled in anger. "Maybe it's best, damn Cat – ever think of that? She won't have to worry about us, or deal with the curse, or any of it. Think of the pain she could be spared."

"Just 'cause you fucked things up with Rin doesn't mean you have the right to ruin another girl's life just because she reminds you of her for some reason!" Kyo retorted, and Chloe turned around slowly as Haru finished dressing.

"Shut it, damn Cat," Haru ordered, and then turned back to Chloe. "Scared now? Or do we disgust you?"

"_You_ disgust me, Hatsuharu!" Chloe shot back angrily, to the surprise of both boys. "You're bitter and a sadistic bastard – maybe I don't understand everything, but I certainly know enough to know a fucked-up person when I see on."

"You little bitch!" Haru began, but Kyo stepped in-between them quickly.

"Get home, stupid Ox," he ordered, "If you can, that is. Before you cause anymore damage – or before I damage you."

"Is that a threat, Kyo?" Haru asked coolly, and then turned away. "Fine. Have fun, you two – while you can," he added, before disappearing into the dark.

Chloe and Kyo remained in the silence for a time, before he finally spoke, his back facing her as his head hung down.

"I'm…I'm really sorry, Chloe," he said quietly. She blinked in surprise, but remained silent as he continued. "You're…well, I mean – ah, damn it! Hatori will probably erase your memory, and you won't remember anything about us or Tohru since the day you met us."

Chloe paled, but continued to gaze at his back.

"I…we don't want your memory gone," he continued awkwardly. "You're…you're a good person, and a good friend. You don't deserve it. I just…I just want to tell you that…that no matter what happens, I'll still be your friend. And I'll kill Hatsuharu as soon as I find him."

Chloe almost burst out laughing at the ending threat, but managed to keep her features solemn. She strode up behind him, and placed her hand on his shoulder gently.

"Kyo…I'm sorry for causing so much trouble," she said finally, and he blinked in surprise. Suddenly, she squeezed her eyes shut, and wrapped her arms around him. "I just have to…I want to see what you look like as a cat."

As the orange smoke cleared, an orange cat with purple eyes found himself in the American girl's arms, and looked up at her. His expression was a mixture of disbelief, amusement, and embarrassment.

"I'm guessing that the other's nicknames are their animals, aren't they?" she asked, and he nodded grumpily.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, Kyo," she said, giggling a little. "But…you're so cute!"

"Hey!" he protested as she squeezed him, but to his amazement, he began to purr happily.

* * *

"Why on earth did you do that, Hatori?" Shigure asked blankly, meeting the Dragon at the main house after Yuki had returned home after dinner. "Check up on her family, I mean."

"Her last name – Dylan – sounded vaguely familiar to me, so I checked her records," Hatori told him. "It turns out that Miss Dylan's great-grandfather on Tomiko's side was the old Snake."

"_What_?" Shigure demanded loudly, and Hatori sighed. "I thought she mentioned she didn't have any Japanese blood in her. Besides, Tomiko is only her mother's half-sister, and her blood doesn't run in Chloe."

"The bloodline is very faint, to be honest," Hatori admitted, "But there's a possibility she has heard of the curse before, though I doubt it. But we can't take any chances with her."

"But she's not descended from a Sohma…"

"Chloe's mother is _not_ her mother," Hatori said suddenly, and Shigure almost choked to death at the announcement.

"_What?_"

"Anna Dylan is not Chloe's biological mother, but her biological _sister_. Tomiko is her mother. Anna Dylan is indeed Tomiko's half-sister, but she is Chloe's aunt, not mother," Hatori told the Dog. "Tomiko conceived Chloe as a result of an illegitimate pregnancy, and they thought it was best to let Chloe believe that Anna, who was already married at that time, was her mother."

"That certainly explains a lot," Shigure thought. "But if this girl is related to the Sohma family…"

"I already told you that the bloodline is almost nonexistent, Shigure," the Dragon repeated, his tone revealing slight annoyance. "However, this girl holds the slight chance that one of her children will be one of the Zodiac. For that reason, she must not know of the curse – especially not from us. She must not find out about her connection to her, or else Akito may take certain…measures. You know how he likes to have every member of his family under his control."

"And the former Snake ran away?" Shigure guessed, and Hatori nodded.

"Correct. Akito had the Snake and his descendents disowned, but if he finds out that one has returned here – and that she knows of us – then there is no telling what he may decide to do."

* * *

"_What_?" Chloe exclaimed in horror a week later. Kyo and Haru hadn't revealed to anyone that Chloe had discovered the curse, but Shigure had noticed that she had avoided the Ox and Shigure's house ever since that night.

"Calm down, Chloe," Tomiko soothed, but was a bit disgruntled herself. There was no love lost between Tomiko and her younger sister, which was the main reason she had taken Chloe to live with her in Japan. Her niece - daughter -had begun to fall into a crowd known for getting in trouble, and due to her mother's lack of caring, Chloe had almost landed in jail.

"Why should I?" she demanded. "I don't want to see her! You said I was moving here so I wouldn't have to! I'm _not_ staying in the same house as her! _Especially_ if she's bringing Derek! I won't!"

"I know – calm down, Chloe!" Tomiko snapped, silencing her niece's protests. "I've contacted Shigure Sohma, the guardian of your friend Tohru Honda. He seemed more than willing to allow you remain with them after your mother arrives."

"W-what?" Chloe's jaw hung open.

"I admit, I'm not that comfortable with the idea of you staying in a house with strange young men," Tomiko admitted, "But I'm even _less_ comfortable with the idea of you staying with Derek, so don't worry. Chloe, you look a bit pale? Are you feeling all right?"

"Just…fine, Aunt Tomiko," the girl managed, and backed away. "I'm going to go take a nap. I'm really tired."

"All right, Chloe," she nodded, "I'll come get you in time for dinner. And I'm sorry about this."

* * *

"Sh-she's staying with us?" Kyo exclaimed, and Shigure eyed him with interest.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" he asked, and Kyo stammered for a moment before falling silent. Shigure nodded in satisfaction, and then turned to the others.

"Tohru, Chloe will be sharing your room, if that's all right. Tomiko seemed very anxious to have Chloe out of the house – I don't know why, but I think it has something to do with her mother and boyfriend arriving," Shigure frowned briefly, and then sighed. "You can leave now. Not you, Kyo – I need to talk to you."

Tohru looked worriedly at the Cat as she walked out, and Yuki simply strode away as quickly as possible. The two knew of the episode between the Ox and Cat, but had promised not to tell anyone.

"What?" Kyo asked grumpily. To his nervousness, the Dog merely propped his head up on his hand, and regarded the Cat with amusement.

"I talked to Hatori today, Kyo," he began quietly. "Apparently, Hatsuharu had quite a lot to say about Chloe, and yourself as well. Is there anything you'd like to tell me before I continue?"

"No," Kyo said stubbornly.

"Hatsuharu claimed that he hugged Chloe, and you told her about our curse," the Dog continued. "Is this true, Kyo?"

When the Cat remained silent, Shigure sighed in frustration.

"Why wouldn't you tell us, Kyo?"

"You'd erase her memory!" Kyo yelled, before sitting back in his when he realized he had jumped out of it. "She won't tell anyone, Shigure!"

"I know that, Kyo. But there's something you should know about Chloe," Shigure said, and proceeded to tell him what Hatori had discovered about her. Kyo stared at Shigure once the Dog was finished, and then shrugged.

"I don't see why that's such a big deal."

"If Akito discovers that she has returned – no matter that her family was disowned, no matter that she is not cursed, no matter that she knows about the curse now – he will want her under his control as well!" Shigure snapped, surprising Kyo. "Do you want that? Wouldn't you rather that she lost her memory, rather than experience imprisonment with Akito?"

Kyo grumbled something, but Shigure's hearing caught it. He shook his head, and sighed once more.

"Kyo…I don't like it either. But Hatori will erase her memory once she comes to live with us, and we'll send her back home under the pretense of having a problem of some sort," Shigure said, and Kyo shot up.

"I can't believe you!" he shouted. "You…you're a calculating bastard! You don't give a damn about others, do you!"

With that, the Cat raced out of the room. Shigure smiled quietly, and looked at the wall with a sad sort of amusement.

"I suppose he's right."

* * *

"What are you doing here, Kyo?" Chloe asked in surprise the next day, finding the Cat in an empty computer room in school. He looked up sheepishly, and then turned back to the computer.

"I'm trying to type up a report I need, but the damn thing won't work," he snapped. "I can't figure it out!"

"Want me to try?" she offered. He glanced at her, and nodded.

"Yeah, probably," he admitted, and got out of the chair for her to sit in front of the screen. Checking the computer's monitor periodically as her fingers flew across the keys, she managed to get the program working for Kyo, and stood up in triumph.

"Hah!" she grinned as he sat back down. "I took a few computer courses back home to kill some time. I guess they paid off."

"Thanks," he grinned back at her, and resumed his pounding of the keys. Chloe watched over his shoulder, occasionally handing out some advice for his report. Kyo continued working, but became increasingly aware of her presence behind him.

Concentrating on his work, he almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a sudden pressure on his shoulder. Glancing around, he realized Chloe was resting her head on the crook of his neck, and her arm was laid on his other shoulder, as her other arm was behind her back. Her eyes were closed, and Kyo tried not to transform into a cat, wanting the continued feel of her warmth against his body. He closed his eyes as well, and Chloe began to feel the vibrations of his purrs after a few seconds.

After a few moments of listening to his contented growls, she straightened, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry, Kyo," she said, looking away as she flushed. "It's just…well, it's been stressful lately, and I just feel comfortable around you. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable…"

"No problem," he managed, and resumed his typing with slightly-shaky fingers. Chloe remained staring out the window for a while longer, and turned around when he stood up.

"Finished?"

"For today, yeah," he nodded, and strode toward the door. "Coming? I'll walk you home – it's dark."

* * *

"Have you…does your family know?" Chloe asked quietly, halfway to her house. Kyo looked at her in surprise, and then looked back at the ground.

"Yeah."

"Well? You can tell me, Kyo.'

"They're going to erase your memory," he admitted, and realized the thought was causing him more than a little pain. "There's not much I can do."

"I know," she nodded, and fell silent for a little while longer. Suddenly, she stopped, and he turned to watch her. To his dismay, he saw tears in her eyes.

"Chloe…?"

"I'm sorry…Kyo," she managed, wiping her eyes self-consciously. "It's just…I'm glad you'll still be my friend…afterwards."

"I promised, didn't I?" he grinned half-heartedly at her, and looped his arm through hers. "Come on, I've got to get you home before it gets much later, or I'll never hear the end of it from Shigure."

"Sure," she nodded, a shaky smile spreading on her face.

* * *

"Honey!"

"Oh – my – god," Chloe breathed, and Kyo felt her stiffen next to him. He glanced toward her house before he continued to watch her. He stepped slightly in front of her, and resisted the urge to hiss at the two figures approaching her.

Tomiko was at the door, a distressed look on her face. A woman with dark-blond hair with bright turquoise eyes, approached Chloe with a bright smile, and embraced her reluctant daughter in a showy hug.

"Chloe, it's been so long!" Anna gushed, and Chloe pulled herself away. She forced herself to look at the tall man – taller than Kyo – with dark-brown hair and blue eyes.

"Good to see you again, Chloe," Derek, her mother's boyfriend, said quietly, with an odd sort of smile. Chloe shuddered obviously, and nodded at him cautiously.

"Yeah. I'll see you…tomorrow at school, Kyo," she said to him, looking like she was going to be sick. Kyo bristled, sensing that she was scared of the strange man, but walked away stiff-backed before he did anything stupid.

* * *

"Chloe! Good morni-what happened to you?" Tohru asked in amazement, seeing Chloe's arm cradled in a brace and sling.

"Oh, I sprained it writing," she replied, with a too-bright smile. "No big deal. How are you, Tohru?"

"I'm fine, thank you," the other girl nodded, but examined Chloe with a worried look. "We better get going, or we'll all be late for class!"

"Right," Chloe agreed, and brushed past them. Kyo glanced after her, and frowned at sensing her air of fright.

"_Why is she scared at school?"_ he thought. _"Is it because of Haru? No…something else…"

* * *

_

"I'm going to bed early, Aunt Tomiko," Chloe said abruptly, interrupting her mother's story. "I'm not feeling very well. Good night."

"Good night, dear," Tomiko said gently, mentally keeping an eye on Derek as her niece rushed up to her room. _"I hope Mr. Sohma can take her soon."

* * *

_

"I'm…not…dealing with this!" Chloe muttered through gritted teeth. She had locked her bedroom door, and was stuffing clothes into a duffel bag with a furious haste. "I have to get out of this damn house!"

Sliding her window open, Chloe tugged on her jacket before she jumped out of the window. She landed on the roof, and slid awkwardly onto the ground. Her arm was out of the sling, but she was anything but happy about the loss of the brace. Wincing as she moved it, she pulled the bag onto her good shoulder, and rushed off down the street, avoiding the streetlights.

* * *

Ah...now what's going on? The mystery of her mother is revealed - I hope it's not too "ridiculous" or improbable. Things like that actually happen more than people think they do, which is why I went with this asa twist. Haru/OC will be in the next chapter and maybe the second one, so keep reading and reviewing!

KactusKat: Thanks for your opinion! I hope you keep reviewing - it makes me so happy to know that people like this story. I know I keep saying it, but it's true!  
Hitaru: AAHH! Give me a definete answer! I'm going insane! (calms down and smiles innocently) Haru, or Kyo? Glad I've impressed SOMEONE - incr (in character) is hard to write, especially in a story like this! I'll give you...chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream if you give me a definete vote! Actually, I'll give that to whoever gives me a definete vote every chapter!  
ultimadragoon3000: Hey! It's great to hear from you again! I love long reviews, so I don't care if you write ones like that every chapter! I'm so happy you came back and started to read my stuff again, and I love your comments. Wow - this is only the fifth chapter, and you people already want it really long AND a sequel or two! Holy crap! And ideas from you is appreciated. I'm most definetely writing this nice and long, so don't worry about that. Again, glad you think they're all incr as well.

I haven't given everyone else a chance to review yet, but I hope you all review both chapters seperately! (hint hint) But I really wanted to update this. I want to post another one now, but I'm gonna hold off so I can get all of your opinions.


	6. VI

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

All right! (cracks knuckles) Time for more Haru/Chloe! Right now the votes are as followed: Haru 4 (I think, I"m losing track!); Kyo 3 (or 4...) I'm voting for Kyo as well, but keep letting me know what you guys think!

Ah...we find out more about the mother, her boyfriend, and Chloe's relationship in this chapter. This is another reason why I switched to M, so be warned!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism is welcome. Also, please vote for either Haru or Kyo for pairing.

* * *

"_Of all the damn places I run to, it's the fucking school,"_ she thought in disgust, praying that someone was still there so she could slip in. Luckily, a late teacher's conference was wrapping up, and she managed to sneak in a back door as they readied to go home for the weekend. 

Checking around to make sure no one else was around, especially a janitor, Chloe found a classroom near the back of the school, and settled herself on the floor with a sigh. Glancing around, she dug through her bag and began to read with a self-satisfied air of relaxation. After a few moments, however, she dropped it in shock as she heard a rattling from the closet, and looked at it nervously. Tiptoeing closer, she took a deep breath, and slid it open quickly.

To her amazement – and horror, to be honest – Hatsuharu Sohma tumbled out onto the floor. Standing up, he rubbed his head in annoyance, and grumbled to himself as he brushed himself up.

Catching sight of who had let him out, he groaned.

"Not you!"

"Yeah, I know."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"You first, asshole."

"I got locked in," he admitted with a glare. "I fell in, and someone locked it before realizing I was in there. I was beginning to think I was going to be stuck there all weekend next to the glue until I heard someone moving around in here."

"It figures," Chloe sighed, and then looked away. "Come on, let's get you out before they lock the place down."

"Good idea," Haru agreed, deciding to drop his question of why she was there for the time being.

* * *

"Damn it," Chloe moaned, after they had checked the last window. "Everything's locked – from the outside!" 

"I'll just break it open," Haru suggested, but she grabbed his foot and he fell over before he managed to kick it out.

"Are you an idiot?" she hissed. "There's steel mesh in the windows, after your last rampage! You'll cut your foot open!"

"Oh," Haru blinked, and stood up with some attempted dignity. "So, you're saying we're stuck here for the weekend until school starts?"

"Apparently so," Chloe nodded, and stalked back to the classroom where her things were. Hearing Haru follow her, she turned in annoyance. "What?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, "But you still haven't told me what you're doing here."

"I ran away," she told him stiffly. "Happy now? Leave me alone."

"You ran away to school?" he asked in disbelief, continuing to follow her. "What kind of an idiot are you? Who runs away to _school_, of all places?"

"This is the last place they'll look for me," she pointed out suddenly, not embellishing on who 'they' were. "Okay? Now get the fuck away from me."

"I will when I feel like it," Haru retorted, and sat down across from her. Peering at her curiously, he smirked when he saw her begin to get angrier. "You're fun to get mad, you know?"

Chloe tried to ignore him, and buried her head in her book.

"So, who're you running away from?" he asked casually. She looked up at him in surprise, and then gazed at him suspiciously.

"What do you care?"

"Well, I've run away before – so has Kyo, Kisa, the Horse Rin, and Yuki, in a manner of speaking. It's always family. I thought you got along great with your aunt."

"I do," Chloe said grudgingly. To her obvious amazement, the Ox's tone held genuine curiosity, and she secretly longed to tell someone – anyone – about her problems. "It's my mother and her boyfriend. They came to visit yesterday."

"Does it have anything to do with the sling you had you arm in this morning?" Haru asked, "I noticed it was gone."

"Yeah," she admitted, but looked away, refusing to say any more. Haru shrugged, and folded his arms behind his head.

"I'm gonna get some sleep," he informed her. "Night."

"Whatever," she shrugged, and shifted around to position her head on her bag so she could get some sleep as well.

* * *

"Hey, wake up," Haru shook her roughly, and she punched him in the mouth before she fully woke up. "Bitch." 

"Sorry – oh, it's you," she blinked sleepily, and yawned. "What'd you wake me for?"

"Got lonely," he said absently, a complacent look coming over his features. Chloe had to grudgingly admit that even though he was a bastard, Haru – like the rest of his family – was extremely good-looking.

"Big deal," she muttered, brushing her hair. "It's not my problem."

"Hm," Haru peered at her for a few moments as she became occupied with untangling a nasty knot, and then glanced away again. "I don't see what that dumb Cat sees in you, anyway."

"Excuse me?" she snapped.

"Nothing."

"Bastard."

"Watch it."

"_You_ watch it, dumbass."

"I'm hungry. Wanna break into the kitchen?"

"Huh?" Chloe blinked at the abrupt change of subject, and scrambled to her feet as the Ox strode toward the door. "Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

"Easier than I thought," he said in satisfaction, having easily picked the lock. Glancing at a rather-impressed Chloe, he led the way through the kitchens. "I'm sure they stock up at the end of the week for Monday, so there should be plenty of stuff to eat," he thought. 

"Good idea," she sighed, picking through a refrigerator. After they had found breakfast, they sat down at a table to eat.

"So, what's so bad about them?" he asked suddenly. Chloe looked up from her cereal, and blinked.

"Who them?"

"Your mom and her boyfriend."

"Oh."

"Well?" he prodded, when she didn't say anything more. Seeing her face, he leaned back knowingly. "She hurts you…no? He does, then. He hits you…"

"Cut it out!" she yelled abruptly, surprising the Ox. "Drop it, bastard! I don't want to talk about it! Leave me alone!" Throwing her stuff in the trash, Chloe rushed out of the room, and locked herself in the women's locker room.

"Hm…" Haru murmured, staring down at his meal. _"I'm stuck with this stupid girl for a reason, I'm sure. But why now? This is stupid."

* * *

_

"Stupid bastard," she muttered, having taken a shower and dried her hair. Dressing in fresh clothes, she promptly walked into Haru, and a 'POOF' echoed in the halls.

"Thanks a lot," he said sarcastically, and she glared at him.

"It's your own damn fault," she snapped, and then spun around as he 'POOFED' back. "Ack! Get some clothes on!"

* * *

"Better?" Haru asked, still sarcastic, once he had dressed in black jeans, boots, and a white-and-black shirt. 

"Much," she nodded, wearing boots, jeans, and a jewel-toned shirt. "Of course, it'd be wonderful if I wasn't stuck here with you."

"You like this stuff?" Haru asked in surprise, picking up her book. "I thought you sucked at reading Japanese, for one thing."

"I'm still learning," she snapped, snatching it out of his hands. "What of it?"

"I read this too," he admitted, "I was just surprised you did, that's all. Do you even understand any of it?"

"Yes, I – not really," she sighed, tossing it on a desk. "Half of it I can't even translate, and the rest of it I think I'm getting it wrong."

"Want any help?" he offered. She looked suspiciously at him, but once again saw genuine interest on his face. With another sigh, she nodded and crossed her legs as she sat on the floor.

"I guess."

"We'll start at the beginning, then," he said, flipping the book open. Chloe leaned in as he began to read, translating the words as he went. Scrunching her nose in concentration, she moved her finger underneath the letters as he read, following the words with her eyes.

* * *

"Not bad," he complimented her. "And we managed to kill a whole afternoon of boredom as well. Hungry?" 

"Not really," she shook her head. "Hey, Haru?"

"What?" he asked, digging through the closet he had previously been locked in.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

He stood up sharply, and banged his head on the shelf with a hard bang.

"_Damn_ it!" he swore, and rubbed his head as he backed away from the closet. "I think I better stay away from that thing from now on."

"Well?" Chloe pressed, as he tried to ignore her. "I answered your question!"

"You remind me of my ex," he told her dully. "I don't know why – you don't even look like her. She was cuter. But you still…I dunno."

Chloe couldn't help but bristle at the cute remark, but saw his expression and decided to kill him for it later.

"Did she dump you?"

"Yeah. We're both cursed, see, so we can hug and stuff," he revealed. "But Akito – the head of the family – didn't approve of it. So she dumped me after a while. Said she didn't need me anymore."

"That must have hurt."

"What would you know?"

"Well, I've never had a boyfriend, but my friend dumped me because her boyfriend didn't think I was 'right' for her," she said sourly. "Aunt Tomiko was pretty pissed at the girl, and next thing I knew, I was stuck here."

Haru sensed from her tone that there was more to it, but decided to keep his mouth shut – for once – for a while. Instead, he picked up the book on the desk, and sat back on the floor. He began to read, and after a few moments, she sat back down next to him, each taking comfort in the other's presence.

* * *

"Chloe's missing too?" Shigure repeated over the phone, and glared silently at Kyo. "No, I don't know where she – yes, if I hear anything I'll let you know. Good-bye." 

"What?" Kyo demanded, backing away from the glaring Dog.

"That was Chloe's aunt," Shigure said. "Chloe is missing. You told her we were erasing her memory, didn't you?"

"I did – but she took it like Tohru," Kyo said stubbornly, "She accepted it. I think it was something else that made her run away – she seemed really scared at school."

"Yes, Tomiko seemed to think it was because of something in the house as well," Shigure admitted, and then collared Kyo as he tried to dodge away. "By the way, Hatsuharu is gone as well. Any idea where he went?"

"Not a clue," Kyo retorted, "The dumb Ox probably got himself lost on the way home. He'll show up eventually – it's not like this is unusual."

"Good point," Shigure admitted, releasing the Cat, who promptly raced off.

* * *

"_Why would she run away?"_ Kyo wondered, sitting on the roof. The memory of her stroking him came back, and he couldn't help but purr as he relieved the feel of her hand on his fur, and her head on his neck. Snapping out of his daydream, he sat up with a frown. _"Something's going on with her family, I can sense that much. But…damn Dog, he'd be able to know more if he saw them together."

* * *

_

The Ox wasn't known as the brightest animal in the Zodiac, but he was far from an idiot, especially when it came to his instincts. Not his directional instincts – he plainly sucked in that department – but with an emotional aspect, he was surprisingly astute. And Haru was positive there was something deep buried within Chloe that frightened her, but he had no idea what it was.

* * *

Sunday was a dark, rainy day, and they were too bored to read any more. 

"I still don't like you, you know," Chloe said calmly, as they reclined on the floor. "Just 'cause I can tolerate you doesn't mean I like you."

"Same for me," he said lazily. "You're a pain in the ass, don't wonder about that. 'Cause you are."

"You're an arrogant asshole," she retorted, but her voice lacked the usual venom.

"Are you feeling all right?" Haru asked suddenly, sitting up a little straighter. "You better not be getting sick, 'cause I'll just let you die here."

"I'm not sick," she told him. "I just don't like Sundays. They bring back bad memories."

"Bad how?"

"Bad as in – never mind," she cut herself off, and shot him a look. "I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not? How much worse can it be than being cursed with vengeful animal spirits?" Haru countered She sighed, and leaned back against the wall.

"It'd disgust you," she said quietly. "Everyone else is."

"It takes a lot to disgust me."

Chloe remained silent, avoiding his gaze, so Haru decided to guess instead.

"It has to do with your mom's boyfriend?"

Nothing.

"Lessee…he hurts you, right?"

Her eye twitched.

"He hits you?"

She relaxed slightly.

"Ok, he does, but something else?"

She stiffened again, but Haru plowed on, determined.

"He verbally abuses you too?"

She snorted, as if to say she wished that was it.

"He hurts you sexually."

At this she turned away from him, and he watched her tense to the point he was amazed she didn't break anything.

"You mom either doesn't know about it, or she doesn't care."

"You think you're so smart," she said, but her voice came out strangled. "Just shut up, Hatsuharu Sohma. I said I don't want to talk about it."

"He first did it on a Sunday, which is why you don't like Sundays."

"Shut _up_."

"Your aunt knows, and that's why she moved you here," he continued, sure he had gotten to the heart of her problem. "He must've hurt your arm when you tried to stop him Thursday night, and that's why it was in a sling. That's why you got so freaked out."

"Please…just leave me alone," she said quietly, and he fell silent again.

* * *

"Do you have any idea where she might have gone, Derek?" Anna asked her boyfriend, and he grunted. 

"If I did, I would've dragged her back by now."

"I'm sure she'll return for school," Tomiko said, with a false cheerfulness. "After all, her schoolwork is very important to her."

* * *

"Once she's found, Tomiko wants Chloe to come straight to our house," Shigure announced that night. Kyo shot him a sharp glance, but kept quiet. "Tomiko is bringing over some clothes today." 

"All right," Tohru nodded. "I'll set up the room for when she returns."

"Mrs. Durst seems confident that Miss Dylan will return for school," Yuki commented. "What do you think, Shigure?"

"I don't know her well enough to judge," Shigure said.

* * *

"Ack! We better find someplace to be, or else we'll be in a lot of trouble!" Chloe jumped up, and Haru opened one eye lazily. 

"Calm down. We'll just sneak in the bathrooms, and then say we rushed in if anyone notices, which no one probably will anyone, so give it a rest."

"Oh, shut up," she snapped, and rushed off.

* * *

"Good to have you back, Haru," Shigure said dryly, as Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru brought home a disgruntled Hatsuharu and an anxious Chloe after school. "It seems your aunt was right, Chloe," he said, turning to the girl with a smile that made Kyo want to be sick. 

"Yeah," she mumbled, and followed Tohru into the house silently.

"Hatori will be here this evening," Shigure told the others. Yuki made a noise in his throat, and left as well.

"These two got themselves locked in the school, according to dumbass here," Kyo said, thrusting a thumb toward Haru, who blinked innocently.

"Huh-uh…well, Hatsuharu, you certainly don't look happy. What's the matter?" Shigure asked. Haru merely looked calmly at him, and strode past in the house.

"Shigure, don't talk to me," Kyo hissed, before disappearing into the trees. The Dog sighed, and turned into the house.

* * *

"Chloe! Hatori's here – he'd like to see you!" Shigure called up the stairs after dinner that night. Chloe jumped nervously, and stumbled down the stairs. Catching sight of Kyo, she caught his eye before he lowered his head and raced out of the house. 

"Good evening, Miss Dylan," Hatori said solemnly, "If you would please follow me in here, I'd like to speak with you privately."

"Hey!" Kyo shouted, rushing back in. "Her mom's boyfriend is here – and he looks pissed off."

"Oh crap," Chloe breathed, and only Hatori's firm grip on her arm kept her from bolting. She unwillingly followed Hatori out of the house to confront the man.

As he strode up to the house, he glared threateningly at the Sohmas – the men in particular. When he arrived at the porch, he reached for Chloe, but she jerked out of his grasp.

"Your mother wants you home," he growled, and Kyo, sitting on the roof above them, hissed. Shigure surveyed the man from inside the doorway, and narrowed his eyes.

"_He has a predatory air about him,"_ Shigure thought, narrowing his eyes at the big man that gazed at Chloe. _"She's terrified of him, and he likes it."_

"I have business with Miss Dylan," Hatori said calmly. "I was not informed that she was to be moved from this house until Mrs. Durst came to remove her."

"Her aunt sent me," he said, but Shigure suddenly stepped forward. Chloe hid behind Hatori, and was almost grateful for his grip on her arm.

"I would appreciate it if you would leave my property until you have express permission to return," Shigure said calmly, but an underlying growl hinted at his dislike of the man. Derek shot a glare at the two adults, and reached again for Chloe.

"Immediately," Hatori added, pulling the girl further behind him. Derek swore under his breath, but spun on his heels and stalked off.

"What did he want with you?" Shigure asked Chloe, but she only looked away. He exchanged a frown with Hatori, and managed to have the Dragon released Chloe temporarily. "Hatsuharu, may we speak with you a moment?"

* * *

linliegh.bell: Thanks for you vote! And I'm glad that someone else is liking this as well. Please keep reviewing!  
Hitaru: Yeah! A definite answer - you get double! And Haru is most definetly going to be nicer, trust me. I think he already is...right?  
Adam: I like Haru/OC as well, but Kyo/OC just seems to work better for this story. But I'll decide when the time comes...this is going to be a long story, it turns out!  
KactusKat: Get back here with that! I need to bribe people with that! Of course I'll keep the chapters coming for you guys! Have you read my other Furuba fics yet?

I'm glad you guys are liking this; and don't kill me for the pairing, whatever it is!


	7. VII

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

We're up to chapter seven, and a short end is NOT in sight! I give up counting votes - I get too confused. I think they're about even, or Kyo might actually have the edge on this one! Anyway, next chapter!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas,suggestions, and helpful criticism is welcome.

* * *

"I dunno why you want to talk to me," Haru mumbled, facing off both Hatori and Shigure moments later.

"You know something about Miss Dylan and that man," Hatori said sharply. "I would like to know what."

Haru muttered something, but Shigure picked it up easily. He whispered something in Hatori's ear, and the doctor's frown deepened in disgust.

"Perhaps it is best to erase her memory completely," he agreed, but Haru's eyes widened.

"You can't do that!" he protested.

"And why not?"

"You just…you can't," he repeated stubbornly.

"Hatori, what if we tell Akito this girl's identity?" Shigure suggested. "Surely it wouldn't cause any further harm. We can see what he has to say, and decide then. Let her keep her memory – for now, at least."

"All right," Hatori relented, and strode out of the room. Coming upon Chloe, who was sitting on the porch waiting for him to erase her mind, he looked down at her, his face expressionless. "I won't be needing anything further from you tonight, Miss Dylan. Have a good night."

Chloe's gaze, one of disbelief, followed the doctor as he strode to his car, and remained staring blankly into the night after he had driven away.

"You okay?" Kyo asked, jumping down from the roof suddenly. She looked at him, and shrugged quietly. He slouched next to her, and stretched lazily. "We might as well go to bed, Chloe. We've still got school tomorrow, after all."

"Sure," she nodded, and stood up. She looked at Kyo before going inside the house, and he gazed after her. Something in her face bothered him – her eyes held both pain and hatred, and he felt an uncomfortable bond with those emotions.

"_It's not fair to lock someone in a cage with me,"_ he thought savagely, leaping back onto the roof. _"But…but what if that someone is already in a cage to begin with?"

* * *

_

"Chloe? Are you okay?" Tohru whispered, softly shaking her bedmate. The other girl continued to shake, as if she was freezing, and suddenly bolted upright, her hair lank with sweat.

"My…it's…Tohru?" Chloe blinked, and seemed surprised to find herself in a strange bedroom.

"You were having a nightmare, Chloe," Tohru said quietly, and Chloe slumped over, her face in her hands. "Chloe…was it bad?" Tohru asked, her hand on the girl's back. She nodded silently, and then rolled over on her side.

"Sorry for waking you, Tohru," she whispered back, and lay quietly for a few more minutes. Not being able to fall back asleep, she swung her legs to the ground, and slipped out of bed. Tohru had fallen asleep again, and Chloe ran her hand through her messy hair tiredly before tiptoeing out of the room.

Barefoot and wearing a white shirt with mint-green pants, Chloe shivered slightly as she made her way outside, but took a deep breath of the cold air to clear her head.

"_I wish it was just a dream,"_ she thought, looking around at the nighttime view. Glancing up at the roof, she shuffled over to the side of the house, and pulled herself up to the highest point. To her surprise, Kyo was still on it, apparently asleep.

Crawling gingerly over to him, she rested her head on her knees as she looked at the stars, and sighed heavily at the peacefulness surrounding her.

"What are you doing up?"

"Kyo!" Chloe gasped, almost falling off the roof in surprise. He grabbed her elbow, and she settled herself back down as he sat up.

"Sorry."

"I thought you were asleep," she said in embarrassment, and he shrugged.

"Nah…couldn't sleep. So, what're you doing up? You don't even have shoes on?" he realized, and she laughed weakly.

"Well…I'm not that cold," she lied, and he glared at her.

"Stupid girl, gonna get yourself sick," he muttered, and slid off the roof. Chloe's face fell, thinking he had left, but she looked back up as he reappeared minutes later, carrying a large bathrobe and a pair of slippers.

"Huh?"

"They probably won't fit – they're that damn Dog's – but they're warm," Kyo told her, shoving them toward her. She took them gratefully, and slipped on the gray clothing. Snuggling into the soft cloth, she looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks, Kyo."

"Well, it's your own damn fault if you get sick," he said, turning slightly red. She looked away again, and they remained staring at the stars for a while longer in silence. Suddenly, Chloe yawned loudly, and he glanced at her. "Why don't you go back to bed?"

"I don't want…to wake up Tohru…again," she murmured sleepily, and shifted closer to him. He flopped onto his back in exasperation at her stubbornness, and almost jumped up again in surprise when she laid next to him.

"_What the…?"_ he wondered, as she moved next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, and kept her arms away to prevent herself from hugging him. He relaxed when he realized she had fallen asleep, and watched his breath make clouds in the air before him. _"Damn girl…making me snuggle…"

* * *

_

"So, this girl is related to us?" Akito asked in faint amusement. Shigure watched the head of the family sharply, while Hatori continued to look at the floor. "And you were going to wipe her mind without consulting me first?"

"We thought it would be best not to trouble you, Akito," Hatori said solemnly. "This girl is only a very faint relative, and she is not cursed. I feared she would cause problems for us, however, and thought it would be best to keep her away from the family."

"And why would she cause problems?" Akito asked, a little too sweetly.

"If she learned of her connection, she may demand that we recognize her as family," Hatori told him. "Her mother's grandfather was an illegitimate child, and for that reason was disowned, as you surely know, since you continued the banishment of the descendents."

"Still…she may be useful for something," Akito said thoughtfully. "Does she have any relationships with any of the Zodiac members?"

"Hatsuharu seems to despise her, though that seems to have lessened slightly as of late," Shigure said reluctantly. "Kyo, on the other hand, appears to have developed strong feelings for her."

"That _monster_ should be reminded that he isn't allowed to love anyone," Akito chuckled, and Shigure inwardly winced. "Bring him here after school, Hatori. I wish to speak to him. And allow the girl to retain her memory and stay at Shigure's house for now."

"Yes, Akito," Hatori nodded. Both adults stood, and bowed before leaving.

"Well, this is interesting," Shigure commented quietly, as Hatori walked him to the gates. "I wonder what Akito is planning?"

"If anyone would know, it would be you, Shigure," Hatori commented dryly, and Shigure smiled thinly.

"Yes, I suppose it will be," he admitted, and then looked at the sky. "What a beautiful day. I wish it would last forever."

* * *

"I'm not goin'!" Kyo argued, while Haru and Momiji stood by the car, watching the Dragon fight with the Cat. "Forget it!"

"You'll go, or I'll take Chloe instead," Hatori said quietly, stopping Kyo in his tracks. He abruptly spun around, and slammed the car door as he climbed in.

"Come on, Haru!" Momiji tugged the Ox, and dragged him into the car as well as Hatori started it.

"What was all that about?" Chloe asked blankly, as she, Tohru, and Yuki watched the scene further away.

"I suppose Akito wants to see Kyo for some reason," Yuki said calmly, and Tohru gasped.

"Oh! Do you think it's a good thing, or…?"

"I wouldn't worry too much, Tohru. Or you, Miss Dylan," Yuki added. "I'm sure that stupid Cat did something to deserve it."

* * *

"For a monster, you certainly seem to think you have the right to love quite a few people," Akito began. "Or at least, _think_ you love them."

"Now what are you babbling about?" Kyo demanded, slightly nervous. Akito sat on the porch, his back to Kyo, who stood by the wall. "If you're just going to ramble on, I'm leaving."

"Miss Dylan seems to have captured your attention lately."

"What does Chloe have to do with anything?" Kyo asked, his eyes widening. The episode where Akito had warned him away from Tohru came back to the front of his mind, and the Cat's breathing quickened slightly.

"Miss Dylan is a distant relative, did you know that?" Akito asked coolly. "Of course, her great-grandfather was an illegitimate bastard and the Snake, but still, the relation is there. And her aunt is really her mother – or did you not know that either?"

"You're a damn liar," Kyo glared at him.

"Hatori can show you the records. Of course, I don't believe Miss Dylan has any knowledge of this," Akito informed him, a small smile playing on his lips. Kyo moved a little closer as Akito's voice dropped. "You're a monster, Kyo – or did you forget that? You'll be in a cage once you finish school, seeing as you can't beat Yuki."

"I don't want to beat that damn Rat," Kyo muttered, clenching his fists. "But I won't be in a cage my whole life, Akito."

"It's not fair to lock someone else in a cage with you, Kyo," Akito continued, as if Kyo hadn't even spoken. "Isn't that why you left Tohru to Yuki? Or did you just realize that your love is fleeting – that you're not capable of truly loving anyone?"

"I don't know how you can talk, seeing as you can't either," the Cat retorted, backing up once more. If he had been in his cat form, his tail would have been stiff as a broomstick.

"I've frightened you, poor Kyo," Akito said mockingly, and stood up abruptly. "If you don't wish anything to happen to Miss Dylan, you would do well to remember that you are a monster, and you're not capable of love."

"I _am_, Akito!" Kyo shouted suddenly. "And what if I love someone who's in a cage like mine? Is that a punishment then?"

"A cage, you say?" Akito's eyes gleamed, and Kyo swore at himself mentally. "What cage is Miss Dylan in? Kyo?"

"I don't know," he mumbled. Akito shook his head, clicking his tongue.

"Don't lie to me, Kyo," he said reproachfully, his fingers reaching Kyo's temple. "Now, what cage is Miss Dylan in that you think it would be fair to lock her in with you?"

"Find out yourself – or ask Hatori to," Kyo burst out, and rushed out of the room before he could say anything else. Akito remained still, shocked that the Cat dared to leave him without permission. Suddenly, he began to laugh, and the laughs shook his thin body until he was forced to sit down.

"You shouldn't exert yourself like that, Akito," Hatori said calmly, entering the room. "I saw Kyo running outside. Do you want him to come back?"

"No," Akito shook his head, tears running down his face. "I believe I have discovered something very interesting about Miss Dylan, Hatori. And Kyo understands what I needed to tell him."

"What else have you found out about Miss Dylan?" Hatori asked emotionlessly.

"She is in a cage, just like that Cat," Akito said thoughtfully. "I want you to find out what that Cat meant, Hatori. Find out, and tell me immediately."

"As you wish, Akito," Hatori bowed slightly, and strode from the room.

* * *

"Are you all right, Kyo?" Tohru asked, as the Cat rushed into the main room of Shigure's house.

"Yeah," he panted, "I just went for a run, that's all. Where's Chloe?"

"Sensei asked her to stay after school for tutoring right after you left," Tohru told him, and Yuki nodded. "Sensei thinks she's making progress, but he wants her to keep studying with him."

"Oh."

"Are you hungry?" Tohru asked, and then looked up as Shigure came in.

"Hello, everyone!" the Dog said happily, and then turned sober when he saw Kyo's face. "Oh dear. I take it you saw Akito today, Kyo?"

"You damn well know I did!" Kyo shouted, dragging the Dog into another room. Yuki acted oblivious to the fighting, and Tohru fidgeted nervously as they listened to the muffled yells coming from the other room.

* * *

"I have a suggestion to make, Chloe," her teacher said suddenly, as she was preparing to leave.

"Yes, Sensei?" she blinked, looking up from her bag.

"Hatsuharu Sohma mentioned that you do very well if someone helps you to read," he said, and she inwardly groaned. "I think it might be beneficial if someone helped you with that. That way, you could be sure that you were translating correctly, and it helps some people of they hear as well as see a language. Since Hatsuharu brought it up, I would like to have you two work together after school, if you have no objections?"

"_Other than he's a nosy, arrogant bastard?"_ Chloe muttered mentally, but smiled at her teacher painfully. "None that I can think of, Sensei."

"Good. I'll talk to him tomorrow, and you two can start tomorrow," he nodded in satisfaction, and called out as she reached the door. "Chloe, you're progressing very well."

"Thank you, Sensei."

"If there's anything troubling you, I want you to know I and the rest of the staff are here to help our students," he continued suddenly, and she blinked in surprise.

"Thank you, Sensei. I'm fine," she told him, and rushed out of the room. Peering after his student shrewdly, he shook his head and returned to his papers.

"_Why would Sensei say something like that?"_ Chloe wondered, as she strode back to the house. _"I mean…"_

"Hey."

"Ack!"

"I thought I told you not to walk home in the dark alone," Kyo reprimanded her gently, and she sighed.

"Well, everyone went home, and I didn't want to bother anyone by asking someone to stay later with me while I was tutored," she protested. "I mean, you left, and I didn't want Tohru to have to walk home alone."

"Ask that stupid Rabbit next time," Kyo muttered.

"Well, Sensei wants Haru to stay after school and help me study now," she sighed, and Kyo jumped.

"_What?"_

"Yeah, I know," she groaned, and shrugged. "But at least I'll have someone to walk home with now."

"I'll stay after school too," Kyo told her roughly. "There's no way in hell I'm gonna leave you alone with that damn Ox every day. I can get my work done while I wait, so it's not a problem."

"I couldn't ask you to –"

"You're not, I'm volunteering," he interrupted her. "So don't worry about, all right? Come on, I wanna get home before it gets any darker."

Chloe nodded, and jogged after the Cat as he stalked off, his back stiff from embarrassment.

"_There's no telling what Akito might make that damn Ox do if he's alone with her every day,"_ Kyo thought, making sure Chloe was still behind him. _"Or he might send Hatori, even. There's no way I'm going to leave her by herself."

* * *

_

"What did you find out, Hatori?" Akito asked sharply, as the doctor entered the room last night.

"Miss Dylan has been sexually abused by someone in her family," Hatori revealed. "Her mother – Tomiko – has taken her to several doctors since she's been in Japan, and even more in America. It started almost a year ago. I believe it is Derek Reilly, Anna Dylan's boyfriend of over a year."

"Well, that certainly seems what that Cat meant by a cage," Akito said, taking little measures to keep the pleasure out of his voice. Hatori watched emotionlessly as Akito fell silent, deciding how best to use this new information to manipulate his family.

* * *

"You can stop sulking, because I didn't do this on purpose," Haru said patiently the next afternoon, as the two sat in the classroom. True to his word, Kyo had stayed, and was sitting in the next classroom working on his own homework.

"I'm not sulking."

"Yes you are."

"I'm not."

"You won't talk, or look at me," he informed her. "Listen – truce?"

"What?" she blinked, and looked at him in surprise. "Why?"

"No reason," he shrugged, and turned back to the book. _"If her damn memory isn't going to be erased, I may as learn to put up with her. I'm not going to get away from her, that's for damn sure."

* * *

Ah...Akito is in the picture again as well now!_

SasukeBlade: We're back to seagulls again! (grins) Good idea, but I don't think Chloe would fall for that. Am I still winning you over to Kyo/OC yet?  
Adam: I'm not sure either. I think more people want Kyo, though. To be honest...so do I!  
Cows-roc-my-world: You HATE me? sobs So sad...and I'm updating at midnight for you too!  
linleigh.bell: Yea! I'm sorta doing that...I have a soft spot for Kyo this story, and it was supposed to be Haru in the beginning. I BEGAN this story with the purpose of having Haru/OC. It's weird how it all works out...  
Hitaru: See? Haru's nice again! I wasn't going to make him a bastard for the whole story...I love 'em too much! And...if you're hugging him, you're hugging a cow now.


	8. VIII

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Geez, this is turning out WAY longer than expected. (turns to reviewers) It's all YOUR fault! I love you guys! (hugs) Okay, I'm fine now. Lots more Kyo/OC mush - this story is most definetly going to be Kyo/Chloe. Sorry all you Haru fans - I'm just as surprised as you at the way this one turned out! But there'll still be more Haru/OC as well, don't worry.

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism is welcome.

* * *

"Road trip!" Shigure announced, earning disbelieving looks from the teens on the floor. 

"What the hell are you talking about now?" Kyo demanded, and the Dog smiled happily at them.

"I think he's trying to avoid his editor again," Yuki said calmly, reading a book. "Count me out. I have work to do this weekend."

"What about you, Chloe?" Shigure asked, and she blinked in surprise.

"Uh…"

"I already cleared it with your aunt that you can go."

"Why does this seem so familiar…?" Kyo muttered.

"Well, where are we going?" Chloe asked finally.

"And who's _we_, anyway?" Kyo asked suspiciously.

"Tohru, do you want to go?"

"Uh, well…I have a lot of work to do as well, and I'm taking over for one of my coworkers this weekend as well," Tohru said, with a small smile. "Sorry, Shigure, but I can't."

"Well, with those two out…that leaves me, Chloe –"

"I'll go," Kyo cut in.

"– Kyo, Hatsuharu…I think that's it."

"You mean Hatori is letting you chaperone yourself?" Yuki asked dryly.

"He's busy with Akito."

"What about that damn Rabbit?"

"Momiji is going on a vacation with Kisa and Hiro as well," Shigure replied, with a bright grin, and Kyo eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing! Kyo, I'm shocked!"

"Yeah, right."

"Uh…are we going to spend the weekend somewhere?" Chloe asked in confusion, and Shigure nodded.

"Yes – at the mountain house," he told them, and Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Is that far enough?"

"Whatever could you mean?"

"If she hangs herself, who do I call?"

"We'll leave tomorrow morning, and be back Sunday night!" Shigure continued, talking over Yuki. "So pack tonight, you two!"

"Whatever," Kyo grumbled, and slipped out of the room. Chloe watched him leave, and waited until Shigure had retreated to his study to go after the Cat.

* * *

"Kyo? Is something the matter?" she asked cautiously, climbing onto the roof. 

"No."

"Well, you're certainly _acting_ like something is," she retorted, sitting next to him. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Oh…"

"It's not you," he said. "I just don't wanna talk, that's all. I'm not mad, if that's what you think. Do you want to go to the house?"

"I think I'd have fun," she thought, "I've never been to the mountains."

"Then we'll go," he shrugged, and stared up into the sky. She looked at him for a few moments, and then followed his gaze.

"It's another clear night," she commented, and he grunted. "I wonder when we'll have snow. It's almost the end of December, after all."

"Who knows?" he shrugged, and glanced at Chloe. She was looking up at the stars, but he got the distinct impression that something was bothering her as well. "Is something the matter with you? Is Haru bugging you again?"

"Huh? No, he's fine," she shook her head. "We're getting along a little better, actually. No, it's not Haru."

"So, something's wrong," he rolled over onto his side, and she glanced at him briefly.

"What? Am I acting like something's wrong?"

"No…I can just tell," he thought, peering at her. "You feeling sick or something? You kinda look pale."

"It's nothing," she assured him, and sighed. "I guess I'm just tired, that's all."

"Hey."

"What?"

"You don't have to lie to me, you know," he told her, staring back up at the sky. Chloe gazed at him, and then smiled.

"Thanks, Kyo."

"We gonna stay out on the roof all right, or what?"

"Probably shouldn't," she agreed, and edged toward the ladder. "I gotta pack anyway. Night, Kyo."

"Good night."

* * *

"How far is it?" Kyo asked grumpily, stuck in the backseat with a complacent Haru. Chloe was in the front with Shigure, and looked a bit nervous at the way he drove. 

"Not much farther!" the writer sang out, and Haru blinked.

"You said that almost an hour ago," he pointed out, and Chloe giggled.

"I don't mind that much," she said, and Kyo muttered something before shrugging.

"Fine, whatever."

Shigure glanced in the rearview mirror briefly at the Cat before returning to his driving. Chloe settled into her seat for a nap, and Haru stared out the window, apparently completely zoned out. Kyo sighed loudly, and propped his feet on the back of Shigure's seat.

* * *

"Wow," Chloe looked around, "This is beautiful, even in winter! The mountains are so…big from here!" 

"We're right at the base," Shigure told her, as Kyo and Haru brought the luggage out. "We can take a drive up there tomorrow, if you want. Or at night, so you can see the stars."

"That sounds nice – do you guys want help?" she asked, and Kyo shook his head.

"Nice, isn't it?" Shigure interrupted her, pointing at the house. It was a one-story building, and appeared rather small on the outside. Sure enough, there were only a few rooms inside, but were fully furnished.

"Kyo, you and Haru will bunk with me, and Chloe will have her own room, of course," Shigure told them, as they dropped the luggage on the floor.

"What are we supposed to do here?" Haru asked suddenly. At Shigure's suddenly-blank look, he sighed. "Good thing I brought my work."

"So did I."

"And me," Chloe nodded.

"What is wrong with you people?" Shigure demanded, as they went for their homework. "You're on vacation! Do that later!"

"Shigure…we need to get our work done," Haru pointed out. "Besides, there's nothing else to do."

"I think I'll go for a walk later, though," Chloe thought, sitting at the table with her books.

"I'll go too," Kyo added, and Haru nodded absently.

"Yeah…"

"You'll only get lost, you stupid Ox!"

"Now, now, Kyo…" Shigure waved his finger at the Cat, who bristled. "Jealousy doesn't suit you at all."

"Who said I'm jealous?" he yelled, and Chloe began to laugh.

"You two…"

Kyo looked at her in surprise, his eyes wide, and then turned red. "Ahh…screw this! I'm going for a walk now!"

"Wait up!" Chloe called, jogging after him as he stalked away. Haru stretched, and ambled after them as well, leaving Shigure shaking his head in amusement.

"Not jealous…"

* * *

"_Now_ where'd he go?" Kyo demanded loudly, as Chloe tried to calm him down. "That damn Ox was right behind us! Where the fuck did he _go_?" 

"Calm down, Kyo!" Chloe sighed, and looked around. "I'm sure he's here…somewhere?"

"Fat lot of good that'll do us," he grumbled, and then glanced at her. "I'm not mad at you, sorry. I'm just pissed off."

"Do tell."

"Come on," he grabbed her hand, and began to drag her through the woods. "You better stick with me too, or you'll get lost."

"Where're we going?" Chloe asked, rushing to keep up with his strides.

"I saw a high tree farther back," he told her. "I figure we'll climb the damn thing, and maybe we can spot that stupid Hatsuharu…"

When they reached the tree, Kyo scrambled up it while Chloe waited at the bottom, shifting from foot to foot.

"Anything?" she called up after a few minutes, and heard a grumble.

"No! I'll keep looking for a little longer," he yelled back, and they once again fell silent. Suddenly, Chloe felt a gloved hand on her shoulder, and accidentally screamed before she looked to see who it was.

"What is it?" Kyo demanded, jumping to the ground in seconds. Chloe gasped for breath, getting over her fright, and Haru looked blank.

"All I did was put my hand on her shoulder…" he said, and Kyo glared at the Ox in exasperation.

"You stupid bastard!" he exploded, and Chloe shook her head. "Where the hell were you? And how'd you get here?"

"I stopped to look around, and next thing I knew…you guys were gone," Haru said, "I just kept walking, and next thing I knew, I found Chloe."

"Stupid bastard," Kyo repeated in a mutter, and Chloe sighed.

"We might as well get heading back – it's getting dark," she pointed, and grabbed each of their hands. "I better make sure _neither_ of you gets lost," she teased. Kyo humphed, turned red, and looked away, but Haru merely gazed quietly at her. Busy laughing at Kyo's embarrassment, Chloe didn't even realize it.

* * *

"How about tomorrow night we take a drive up the mountain to a cliff to see the stars?" Shigure asked over dinner, and Kyo looked at him suspiciously. 

"What are you up to?"

"Now he's trying to get out of this house," Haru added, and Chloe looked up from a piece of paper laying on the table.

"Shigure? What did Yuki call about?"

"Oh…nothing!" he smiled brightly, and Kyo and Haru gazed at him dryly.

"_Yuki must have told Min where we are."_

"All right," Chloe shrugged, and then looked up from her plate. "Oh, I'm going to take a shower tonight, so you guys stay out of the bathroom for a while, okay?"

"Well, of course!" Kyo said, offended. "What do you think I am? And _you_," he hissed, grabbing Shigure's collar. "You'll stay right next to me until she's done, understand?"

"Kyo's scary!" Shigure pouted, slumping in his seat. Haru nodded, but appeared to have zoned out again. Standing up, Chloe dumped her dishes in the sink, and then glanced behind her again.

"I won't be long."

"Well, go get it over with already," Kyo muttered, keeping an eye on Shigure.

* * *

"Ahh…that feels good," Chloe sighed, as she turned off the hot water. Stepping out of the shower, she toweled her hair vigorously, making it curl up into waves. Flipping her head back up, she wrapped her towel around her – just as Haru walked in.

* * *

"What was that?" Kyo demanded, his head shooting up. "I could've sworn I heard her scream again!" 

"Where'd Haru go?" Shigure noticed, still sulking as he read his book.

"That…that…" Kyo blinked, and raced off.

* * *

"You damn son-of-a-bitch!" Kyo shouted, throwing Haru outside. "You sleep outside tonight, you bastard!" 

"Kyo…"

"You be quiet!" he yelled, and Shigure disappeared back inside the house. Now dressed, and still red from embarrassment, Chloe tapped his shoulder, and he spun around. "What? Don't tell me you _care_ if he freezes?"

"I didn't hear her," Haru muttered, getting back up. The glint in his eyes, however, hinted that he was close to going Black on Kyo.

"Kyo, I don't think he did it on purpose," Chloe said, "And besides, he didn't…I was dressed."

"You were in a towel!" Kyo said, turning red himself.

"Well, he saw less than he would if I was in a bathing suit," she snapped, and then sighed. "Kyo, it's not his fault, okay? He's a bastard, sure, but not a pervert. That's _Shigure_," she added, glancing back at the Dog, who melted farther into the background.

"Chloe…" Kyo muttered something, and then hissed at Haru. "Fine, you can come in, but count your lucky stars, stupid Ox."

"Who're you calling stupid, you dumb Cat?"

"Aw crap," Kyo muttered, his back to the now-Black Haru. Chloe shook her head as the two faced off, and Haru smirked.

"Betcha can't beat me, you lazy Cat," he taunted. "You've gotten lazy with your girlfriend around, haven't ya?"

"You – stupid – Ox!" Kyo yelled, and rushed forward.

"Not the house…" Shigure sighed, and then realized that they were outside. "Oh!"

"Shigure…" Chloe looked back from the Dog to the fighting pair, and then paused. "They'll freeze out there."

"Chloe, I don't think you want to…" Shigure began, and then shrugged as she raced outside. "Oh well. At least it'll be quiet around here."

* * *

"What'd you do that for?" Kyo demanded, his tail bristling at the now-complacent Ox that had to remain outside until he transformed back. "I was kicking his ass!" 

"We didn't come here for you two to kill each other," she told him, and tried to keep the smile from appearing on her face. "Besides…you're cute as a cat."

Haru snickered – rather difficult to do as a cow – and then looked around as he poofed back. "Where are my clothes?"

"Here," Chloe tossed him his clothes, her hand over her eyes, and he disappeared around the corner of the house momentarily. "Oh, c'mon Kyo…don't be mad."

"Who said I'm mad?" he grumbled. _"I'm cute?"_

"You're sulking," she pointed out, and he turned back to her.

"I'm not!"

"Aw…c'mere!" she laughed, and scooped him up in her arms. "You're so cute!"

Kyo grumbled underneath his breath, but slowly began to purr as she stroked him. Haru came back inside, and watched in amusement.

"What's so funny, you dumb Ox?" he snapped, and then went back to purring as Chloe scratched harder.

"Nothing," Haru shook his head, and lowered himself to the floor. "It's nothing. Just…never mind."

Chloe grinned as she held the orange cat in her arms, and Kyo curled up against her neck contentedly, as Haru sat, his legs crossed and one arm bracing himself up, trying not to laugh at the look on Kyo's face.

Shigure poked his head around the corner, and decided not to say anything, Instead, he backed out of the room into another room, and returned to his book.

* * *

"So, where're we going, exactly?" Kyo asked, sitting in the backseat with Chloe, as Shigure drove up a road. 

"Not very far up the mountain – there's a small overlook a few miles ahead that I want to check out," Shigure told them, and resisted the urge to glance in the backseat, where Kyo was sitting with his arm on the back of the chair behind Chloe – but a safe distance to keep from hugging her.

"Too bad Haru didn't want to come," Chloe commented, and Shigure shrugged.

"He said he'd stay in the house, so as long as he doesn't go outside by himself, it doesn't matter," the Dog told them. "I guess he didn't feel like another drive."

"Who could blame him, after the way you drove last time?" Kyo muttered, and this time Shigure snuck a sly look at the Cat.

"So why are you coming if you don't like it, Kyo?" he asked innocently. Kyo merely glared at him and kept his mouth shut. Chloe refrained from laughing, and instead concentrated on watching the scenery go by as they reached the overlook. It was really a small cliff overlooking the valley, and the mountain rose up high behind them.

"Finally," Kyo muttered, but made no effort to leave until Chloe followed Shigure outside.

"Wow…it's so cool looking," she said, tugging her jacket closer for warmth as she joined Shigure at the overpass edge. "This is amazing, Shigure."

"I told you," he said smugly, appearing not be affected by the cold. He glanced toward Kyo, and shook his head. "Are you feeling all right, Kyo?"

"I'm cold!" he retorted, and then slumped against the car. "Whatever. Take as long as you want."

Chloe glanced at the Cat, and then gazed back to the sky. They remained silent for a few moments, until she turned around.

"I want to stay out a bit longer," Shigure told them, as she moved to join Kyo, who was still standing outside. "You two should get inside the car and warm up."

Kyo cast a sharp glance at the Dog, but his face didn't appear _too_ innocent, so he just shrugged and climbed into the backseat after Chloe.

* * *

"You didn't have to come if you don't like the cold, Kyo," Chloe remarked, after he had slammed the door shut. Their breath still fogged in the air, and he glared at the cloud in front of him when he sighed. 

"And leave you alone with that Dog?" he asked sarcastically, and she grinned. "What?"

"You're pretty suspicious."

"So?"

"Nothing," she shrugged, and turned to look out the window again. Kyo gazed out his own window for a few moments, lost in his own thoughts as well. They remained silent for a bit, while Shigure looked at the stars, wondering what to do next.

Chloe blinked in surprise when Kyo's arm suddenly appeared in front of her, and she shifted around to face him. His other arm was against the back of the seat, and his face was inches from hers.

"Kyo…what are you…" she murmured, slightly uncomfortable at the strange new look in his eyes.

"I won't…Chloe, I won't let…anyone hurt you," he whispered, and suddenly pressed his lips against hers. She gasped a little, and then surrendered to his touch. Kyo pressed the kiss deeper, leaning in slightly against her until they barely touched each other. Leaning out for air, his eyes had an even odder look when he gazed at her. She stared back at him, eyes wide in astonishment.

"Kyo…"

"Chloe…I –" Kyo began to say something, but suddenly transformed into his cat form. Chloe jumped a little in surprise, and at the sudden loss of contact, before remembering that the cursed Sohmas also transformed when they were under too much stress.

"It's okay, Kyo," she said gently, and picked him up. He snuggled into her shoulder, grateful that he was able to hide him embarrassment. She rested her head on his body, and sighed deeply.

"_I almost said it…"_ Kyo thought, closing his eyes. _"Maybe it's a good thing I transformed…"_

"Well, well, looks like I got back just in time!" Shigure said teasingly, and Chloe almost dropped an enraged Kyo in surprise before realizing it was probably best to hold onto him.

"You…you…" Kyo chocked on his words, and Shigure eyed him nervously.

"Maybe you better not let him transform until we're back at the house," he said to Chloe, sliding behind the wheel. "We better be getting back, before Haru gets it into his head to go out and find us."

"That's all we need," Kyo muttered, relaxing as Chloe stroked him. Shigure smiled to himself when he heard Kyo's purring audibly, and allowed his mind to wander slightly as he drove them home.

* * *

They kissed! I've been waiting a while to write that...hee-hee! I just want to put that a lime/lemon - if there's one at ALL - won't be for a while. I mean, I kinda gotta get around the whole transforming-when-they-hug thing...But I've got a few ideas in the works. So next review, tell me if you'd like a lime/lemon in it, and if so, which one? Lime or lemon? I won't update until almost all of you review, so I have all your opinions in mind. 

KactusKat: THANK you! (hands out ice cream) Glad you liked 'em both!  
linleigh.bell: Well, I don't want you to waste away and die! I always try to update as soon as possible, but I can't help it if I get stuck sometimes...well, don't worry, this is gonna be Kyo/OC.  
chocloateriku: Hey, haven't heard from you in a while! Yea, Whate Haru is back for a while, but I couldn't help putting him in Black for a bit...it's so fun to write when they're all pissed off!

Please review!


	9. IX

Summery; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Warning: This chapter has rape in it - not extremely discriptive, but still...just to let you know.

Okay, I'm beginning to wrap this all up for you guys. If you didn't notice, I changed the title and description, considering the new pairing and all. I was still struggling as I wrote this chapter and the one in progress for whether Kyo or Haru, but I stuck to my guns. To me, at least, Haru is viewing her as someone he could have liked more, but backed off when Kyo got in the picture. So he's a friend, but nothing more.

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism is welcome.

* * *

"Oh, Chloe, your aunt called while you were away," Tohru said, as the three returned from their trip Sunday night.

"Really? What about?" Chloe asked curiously. Shigure returned to his study to read, and Kyo hung around as Haru disappeared off to get unpacked.

"Something about going out to dinner with your mom and her boyfriend," she told the other girl. "She said to call her back once you got home."

"I guess it's not too late…" Chloe sighed, and strode off to the phone. Tohru frowned, and Kyo looked up from the floor.

"What's the matter?"

"Mrs. Durst didn't sound at all pleased about going out to dinner," she said thoughtfully. "I was just wondering…I get the feeling Chloe and her mother don't get along very well."

"You got that right," Kyo muttered, and slinked off. Striding by the room where Chloe was on the phone, he paused next to the door to listen.

"Huh?...but – yeah, but…no, I guess dinner's fine. Will they be gone before Christmas? What? Oh…oh, okay, I see. Next Saturday then? Okay, I'll see you then…"

Seeing her crestfallen face, Kyo sighed, and put his hand on her shoulder as she began to walk past him.

"Yo."

"Oh, Kyo!" she jumped, "I didn't see you there…"

"Yeah, I know. So, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Aunt Tomiko wants me to go out for dinner with them all next weekend," Chloe told him, a depressed look on her face.

"How come that's so bad?"

"Oh, it's not that," she said quickly, and then trailed off. He resisted the urge to yell at her to spit it out, and gritted his teeth.

"What, then? I thought I said you could talk to me," he said, forcing the words out calmly as he brought her outside. Chloe looked up at him in surprise, and then looked away again.

"It's just…well, they'll be gone by Christmas, but…Aunt Tomiko was going back to America to celebrate with grandpa and the others," Chloe admitted, and Kyo twitched.

"Are you leaving too?'

"What? Oh, no," she shook her head. "I'll be staying at the house until she comes back, that's all. I guess I'll have time to get my work done…"

"Hm," Kyo grunted, and looked away. "Well, let's go back inside. I'm cold."

"I wish it would snow," Chloe said thoughtfully, and he paused. "The air is…I dunno, it feels thick somehow."

"Yeah. Come on."

"All right."

* * *

"Oh yes, you have your dinner with your family tonight," Shigure remembered, as Chloe strode toward the door. "You're wearing that?"

"Yes…why, what's wrong with it?" she asked, and Shigure winked at Kyo, who flushed and looked away.

"Nothing. I was just surprised – I haven't seen you in a dress before, that's all," he pointed out, and she nodded.

"I don't really care for them, but Aunt Tomiko likes them, so…"

"I see," Shigure smiled encouragingly at her, and she blinked in confusion. Of course, Chloe still didn't know that Shigure knew certain things about her family – some she didn't even know.

"Have fun," Kyo muttered, "Call if you need a ride home, all right? Don't go walking around by yourself – especially in that."

"I won't, I promise," she grinned. Chloe wore a dark crimson dress that reached her knees, matching shoes, and her hair had been curled into waves by Tohru. "See you all later! Bye Shigure – Kyo!"

"Bye, Chloe!" Shigure called, and then glanced at Kyo. "If you're worried about something, say it – or do something about it. But stop sulking."

"I'm not sulking!" he yelled, and slammed out of the room. Shigure shrugged to himself, and sighed.

* * *

"Hello?" Shigure asked sleepily several hours later. "Oh, Mrs. Durst, what a surprise. Is everything all – what?"

Kyo looked up at the sudden change in the Dog's tone, and waited impatiently for him to finish talking. Shigure put the phone down a few minutes later, concern prominent on his face.

"Kyo, that was Tomiko," he said, and the Cat shifted. "Apparently, they were in a car accident while driving home tonight – Chloe's fine, but her mother had to be rushed to the hospital. Tomiko has to stay with her, and Mr. Reilly took her home."

"_What_?"

"Tomiko was calling to ask if one of us could go check up on her," Shigure began, but Kyo was out the door well before he even started. Shigure gazed after him, and decided to wait before going after him.

* * *

Kyo skidded to a stop in front of Chloe's house, having run the entire way. Panting, he sneaked in through an open window on the first floor, and looked around. Except for the one time before, he had never been in Chloe's house before, and knew nothing of its layout. Suddenly hearing noises, he decided to follow his instincts and began to creep through the hallways.

Finding where it was coming from, he paused in front of a door, and listened momentarily to what was coming from it.

"Ah…yeah, you like it like that, don't you, you little bitch? You've just been waiting for this, haven't you?" a man's voice grunted huskily, and Kyo picked up faint moans as well. His heart leaping into his throat, the Cat burst into the room.

The sight that presented itself to him almost made him sick to his stomach.

Derek was on top of a girl, rutting into her for all he was worth, so engrossed in his pleasure he didn't even notice the interruption right away. After taking a second look to confirm his fears, Kyo few into Derek, pulling him out of the girl in an instant.

"You sick son-of-a-bitch!" he shouted, beating the naked man up. The girl wrapped herself up in a blanket in an instant as Kyo whaled into the man. Finally beating him unconscious, he turned to the girl, who inhaled sharply and turned to the corner.

Feeling nauseous, Kyo took a step toward her, but she shook her head in desperation.

"Don't…don't come near me, Kyo," she whispered, and he stopped. He felt as if his whole body was in agony at seeing her in such pain, and longed to comfort her. She merely curled into a corner, apparently afraid to go near her attacker.

"Chloe…" Kyo began, and then turned back sharply. Grabbing the man by his feet, he dragged him into a nearby room and locked the door before finding a phone to use.

* * *

"Thanks for coming, Satsuki," Shigure said gratefully, as Hiro's mother once again came to help. "You're the only other woman she's had contact with, so…"

"Hiro and Kisa told me about her," Satsuki replied, her voice racked with sympathy. "I can only imagine what it's like for her…and Kyo? How is he?"

"I'm not sure," Shigure replied, lowering his voice. "He called me up, almost hysterical. Once I figured out what happened, I called Hatori and we headed over there. Chloe was hiding in the room, and almost had a heart attack when we came near her. Tomiko, after I managed to get a hold of her, rushed over. We agreed it would be best for Chloe to be out of the house – and since Hatori isn't a stranger, and a doctor, she agreed to let him treat her if necessary."

"I see," Satsuki nodded.

"Kyo's been locked up in his room ever since we got home," the Dog replied. "Not even Yuki's taunts can bring him out – Kagura and Tohru both tried as well. The boy's in pain, Satsuki. I'm not sure how he's going to deal with it – how either of them will. This isn't an easy thing to get over."

"Hatori!" Satsuki looked toward the tall doctor as he emerged from the bedroom, where Tohru was still with Chloe. "Is she…?"

"It was definitely rape," Hatori said shortly. "I gave her something to calm her down, and to ensure she won't become pregnant. I can't guarantee anything, however. Where's Kyo?"

"In his room," Shigure told him, and he nodded.

"I'll go see him as well. You should probably go in, Satsuki," the Dragon added, and disappeared down the hall.

"What kind of mother would abandon her child to this?" Shigure wondered, as Satsuki went into Chloe's room. "Especially to leave her in the care of strangers…perhaps the bond isn't there like we thought it was."

* * *

"Where were you, Hatori?" Akito asked coldly, as Hatori returned in the early morning hours. "I was calling for you."

"Shigure called me for an emergency," Hatori said, unwilling to elaborate.

"Shigure?" Akito repeated. "What was so important he called you away in the night? Hatori?"

"It concerned Miss Dylan."

"That man raped her again, didn't he?" he realized, and began to laugh in pleasure. "Oh, this is wonderful! Who found it?"

"Kyo."

"Even better!" the laughter continued to grow louder, and Akito smiled. "That Cat will learn that anyone he loves will be hurt, and she will reject him with every fiber of her being after this! He'll return to me, and she…you will erase her memories, Hatori."

"Akito…"

"Once they have hurt each other beyond further punishment, you will erase her memories," Akito continued. "Not of Kyo – our family. Let her believe Kyo was someone else if you must. I want her to remember this pain…and that monster will live with his suffering the rest of his caged life."

"I think it would be more beneficial to allow Miss Dylan to retain all of her memories," Hatori said suddenly, and Akito looked up in surprise. When the doctor didn't elaborate, his gaze turned suspicious.

"Are you turning against me, Hatori?" Akito asked quietly.

"Of course not, Akito. I simply believe that it would Miss Dylan more to retain all of her memories," Hatori replied, and Akito paused thoughtfully before waving his hand in dismissal.

"I will decide when the time comes. You may go now, Hatori."

* * *

"I don't want to see her," Chloe mumbled.

"But, Chloe…she wants to make sure you're all right," Tohru protested gently, and the girl only shook her head again.

"No."

"I'll tell her, then," Shigure nodded, and Satsuki exchanged a sympathetic look with the Dog. Three days had passed since the incident. Kyo still hadn't come out of his room for anything – Yuki had even resorted to setting a fire in the kitchen to scare him – and Chloe refused to see her aunt each time Tomiko came to visit.

"Chloe…?"

"Yes?" Chloe looked at Tohru, who was frightened of the dull look in her eyes.

"Why don't you want to see your aunt?" she asked softly. "I mean…she loves you, and she's worried about you."

"She let him take me home," Chloe said dimly. "She knew…and she let me go home alone with him. She knew what would happen. She abandoned me."

"But I'm sure…" Tohru trailed off when Satsuki shook her head gently, and sighed quietly.

* * *

"We're not getting anywhere," Shigure said in discouragement, and Hatori surveyed him calmly over his tea. The doctor looked more than frazzled, but still emitted the same cool aura as he usually did.

"Akito hasn't repeated his order to erase her memory – I consider that somewhere," Hatori objected calmly, and Shigure looked up. "But if you're referring to Kyo and Chloe's situation, I certainly agree."

"They won't even talk to other people – much less themselves," Shigure sighed.

"Chloe is ashamed," Satsuki told them gently, appearing in the room and sitting down as well. "She can't bear to look Kyo in the face after he saw how she was dirtied – irrevocably stained, in her eyes. And he…he's blaming himself that he didn't prevent it."

"Hm…"

"Tomiko is going to America next week," Shigure told them reluctantly, as Hatori mused. Satsuki looked up, and her expression was anything but approval. "I know what you're thinking," the Dog added. "I don't understand how that family functions as well. I'm beginning to think that they don't. However, she's placing Chloe in our care until she returns."

"Which is most likely a good thing," Hatori added suddenly. "Mr. Reilly has to be imprisoned until the date of their departure not only because of his crime – which is being extradited to the United States courts – but for his own safety. Hatsuharu went Black and tried to kill him this morning. They let Haru go with a warning, at least."

"Whew," Shigure exhaled, and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know about you two, but I'm beat. I think I'll sleep on this."

"I should be going home to Hiro," Satsuki added, also standing up. "Hatori? Do you need a lift?"

"No thanks, Satsuki. I have my car," he told her, and the two men watched as she left the room.

"She's an amazing woman and mother," Shigure said calmly, and then turned away. "Night, Hari."

"I'll be leaving as well," Hatori told him, and the room was empty in a few moments as each man retreated to their separate hideaways from the ugly reality of their world.

* * *

"You're joking," Yuki said flatly, and Shigure smiled nervously.

"No…Tohru and Chloe had been invited to the banquet this year as well," he told the Cat and Rat, who were eyeing him with open hostility. "Stop looking at me like that! I'm not saying Chloe should go, all things considered, but it may be profitable if Tohru made an appearance. It can't hurt, at least."

"I'd like to go," she spoke up, and then blinked. "Oh…but who will stay with Chloe? Christmas is this weekend – she's sure to be depressed about everything."

"You all go," Kyo muttered suddenly. "I'll stay – I'm not going to some damn banquet anyway. Go early and see if you can figure out what that damn Akito is up to. Tohru should probably get to know everyone else better anyway."

"My thoughts exactly!" Shigure chimed in, but Tohru still looked apprehensive. She stood up abruptly and left without a word – quite un-Tohru like. The three exchanged glances, and Shigure shrugged.

* * *

"Chloe? Would you be all right?" Tohru asked, after explaining the situation to the girl. Chloe looked up from her schoolwork, and blinked.

"I'm not a child, Tohru," she said calmly. "You don't have to coddle me anymore. I'm fine."

Tohru frowned, but couldn't think of anything to say to contradict her friend that would hold up in an argument. It was more the feeling that Chloe was growing emotionally distant from everyone – and refusing to let anyone see her pain or sorrow.

"I'll let Shigure know, then," Tohru said quietly, and stood up. "We'll probably leave tomorrow for the main house. Kyo isn't going, by the way."

"What?" Chloe's head snapped up, and Tohru was taken aback by the pure panic in the American's eyes.

"If you want, I'll stay here –"

"No," Chloe shook her head, ignoring Tohru's hasty offerings. "I'm not a child…I can't hide from everyone my whole life, after all. I have to face them sooner or later – it may as well be him first."

* * *

"_She's facing her fears,"_ Shigure thought to himself, sitting in his study late that night. He was pondering what Tohru had revealed about Chloe's words, and was trying to make sense of them. _"She's terrified of Kyo – of him and his opinion of her – but she wants to meet him head-on and get it over with. I wonder…this girl, instead of trying to avoid her problems, is charging into them. I wonder…"

* * *

_

"We'll call every day to check up on him!" Shigure called, waving cheerfully as he, Tohru, and Yuki began to walk down the street. "Don't destroy the house, Kyo! Be sure to call if you need anything, Chloe!"

"I will!" she waved back, standing on her tiptoes. Kyo, several feet away from her, muttered something and stalked back into the house. She glanced at him in fear, and reluctantly followed him once the others had gone out of her range of vision.

Kyo heard her following him inside, but decided to give her as much space as possible. He wasn't sure what he thought yet – he didn't blame her – but some part of him wasn't rational. _"It's almost like I'm…disappointed," _he realized, and then shook his head vigorously as he went back outside to climb on the roof. _"What did I think she was?"

* * *

_

"I wonder if he's ever going to come down," she said to herself, walking around the kitchen, trying to cook something for dinner. She looked up when someone cleared their throat, and she almost jumped at seeing Haru. "Hatsuharu? What are you doing here – I thought you'd be at the main house with the others by now."

"I'll get there eventually," he shrugged, and leaned against the doorframe. "I heard that you and Kyo were here alone, so I figured I'd check up on you. Momiji wanted to come, but he had to help with the banquet preparations."

"How are you planning on getting home again?" she asked, and he blinked. Chloe sighed when she realized the Ox hadn't thought that far ahead, and looked down at the pot, where she was making stew. "Do you want to spend the night, and have Hatori pick you up tomorrow or something?"

"Hari's pretty busy," Haru said, and she suddenly narrowed her eyes as a thought occurred to her.

"_Could he have done this on purpose, to skip the banquet…? No, I don't think he's able to plot like that,"_ she reasoned. Another glance at the blank-faced Ox made her giggle, and his eyes turned to her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Haru shrugged, perplexed, and began to wander around the house, looking for somewhere to sit. Once he had again found the dining room, he headed back to the kitchen, and found Chloe ladling the stew into bowels.

"Looks good," he commented, and she grinned weakly.

"Yeah, thanks," she nodded, and glanced toward the ceiling. "I wonder if he'll ever get down."

"I'll get him," Haru offered, and ambled off before she could open her mouth.

"_What is _with_ those two?"_ she asked herself, suddenly becoming very frustrated. _"Kyo makes me feel…safe…but Haru always seems to know how I'm feeling, and how to make me feel better. The last thing I need is more guys around."_

The last thought made her slam the ladle down sharply, almost cracking it, and she winced.

* * *

"What're you doing here, you dumb Ox?" Kyo demanded, as Haru managed to climb up onto the roof next to him. Sitting up in annoyance, the Cat glared at the dull-looking teenager, who merely shrugged.

"Just came to check up on you," he said finally, leaning back on his elbows. Kyo grunted, but didn't move. After a few more minutes of silence, Haru turned to the Cat, a sudden spark in his eye. "If you're trying to make her feel more comfortable around you, it's not working."

"What would you know?" Kyo retorted.

"When I walked in, she was wondering when you were going to come down," Haru told him. "You're making her more nervous than necessary, taking off and leaving her by herself. She needs to know that you don't despise her."

"Shut up, bastard," Kyo ordered, but the Ox was already getting ready to climb down.

"I'm going to go eat dinner with her," Haru said quietly, a hint of Black Haru showing. "If you're smart, you'll do the same." With that, the white-haired boy left, and Kyo was left alone with his thoughts. He crossed his arms behind his head, and then raised his head guiltily. Sighing, he swung his legs over the side, and crawled down.

* * *

Hitaru: No, no, I won't take away your ice cream. And that's a good point. But Haru just seems one of those people that are sensitive to others, no matter who they are. And like I hinted in the chapter, he knows how Kyo and Chloe feel about each other, and isn't going to interfere.  
KactusKat: I had a lot of fun writing that chapter, too. (grins) Okay then - maybe next chapter or chapter after that...it's coming to a close, but I want to stretch it out as far as possible. (sob) I hate when a story ends...  
SasukeBlade: Glad you think this is a great read! I thought it'd be nice to bring Akito in...I mean, he's still the head of the family!  
Cows-roc-my-world: I'm sorry, but I didn't appreciate getting that review of yours that threatened me to make a pairing. I'll be sad if I lose you as a reader, but I hope you don't ignore all my stories just because of this one pairing. After all, you liked my other ones. If you don't like the pairing, you probably shouldn't keep reading it, because you won't enjoy it, and it would be pointless to read something that you won't enjoy. But I hope you'll give my other stuff a chance as well.  
chocolateriku: Yea, you're back! Glad you liked this!  
linleigh.bell: Aww...I love you too! (hugs)

Okay, time to review people! (grins) I'll come out with the next one as soon as possible. Oh, I'm working on an idea for a Shigure/OC/Hatori triangle. What do you guys think? Would you read it? And another Haru/OC one is in the works as well- the sequel to "Love Lost".


	10. X

Summery; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Warning: Mild lemon (between Kyo and Chloe) at the end! Cheer or cry, whichever one, just don't flame me! Since it's mild, I won't pur a warning before it. I hate interrupting the flow of the story to do that.

This chapter is nice and long for you guys. I'm sorry it took so long - I was just stuck as to how to get it where I wanted it! But I'm back! There will probably only be one more chapter, two at most, just so you guys all know. And I believe I got Rin's name right...right?

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism is welcome. No flames about the pairing, please.

* * *

"Hatsuharu, what do you think you're doing over here?" Hatori asked dryly, coming the next morning to pick up the Ox. "I was wondering where you'd gotten off too."

"I was just coming to check up on them," he said casually, glancing back toward the house. "Besides…I dunno, never mind. I guess she's not all bad – I mean, no one deserves what she got."

Hatori eyed him, but something in Hatsuharu's tone implied that he didn't feel about Chloe as Kyo might.

* * *

"It's finally snowing," Kyo noticed that afternoon. The sky had grown dark, forcing them to turn on the lights, and white flecks began to fall from the cloudy sky.

"Looks like it'll be a big one," Chloe agreed, glancing out the window as well. The small flecks quickly grew to large flakes, frosting over the windows as well. Kyo grumbled something, and Chloe merely found a book in Shigure's study to read.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her suddenly, seeing her staring out of the window, seemingly lost in her own thoughts.

"What?" Chloe blinked, bringing herself back to reality, and then shook her head. "I was just thinking of something Hatori asked me a while back."

"What?"

"What does the snow become when it melts?" she repeated.

"What'd ya say?"

"Spring," she hugged herself, and shrugged. "I heard once that some see the snow as a purifier, cleansing the world of it's sins and washing away the bad things as it ushers in a new age."

"You don't think that?" he looked at her curiously, sensing an underlying sense in her tone. She met his gaze momentarily, and then looked back out the window.

"I think the snow makes everything pretty, but when it melts…everything is revealed once more, soggy and muddy and dirty like always," she said softly. "The snow only covers up things to make people feel better, but in reality…the ugly things are still hidden underneath, waiting until it melts to show themselves again."

Kyo gazed at her, studying her expression, but it looked completely blank, revealing nothing of what she might be feeling underneath. She ignored the feel of his eyes on her, and returned to her book serenely.

* * *

"I see…so, the Cat has remained with her instead of coming here?" Akito asked quietly. "And she has refused my invitation?"

"You can hardly expect –"

"I advised against it for Miss Dylan, Akito," Hatori interrupted Shigure smoothly, shooting him a look that plainly said to let the doctor handle things. "Considering what has recently happened, I believed it to be detrimental to her health. And there is no reason for you to exert yourself over her, Akito, not with you so sick."

"Cold as snow as usual, Hatori," Akito said quietly, and Shigure couldn't figure out if the head of the house was pleased or angered. At his next words, the Dog decided he was angry. "And what excuse have you brought for that monster this time?"

"None, Akito," Hatori said calmly, and Akito made a noise in his throat.

"So…Yuki and the others rotate around Miss Honda, while that monster and Hatsuharu revolve around Miss Dylan," Akito said thoughtfully, breaking a tense silence. "It appears that the Ox has found a new god to worship – first it was Izumi, then myself once more, and now this girl."

Hatori and Shigure decided to remain silent as Akito continued to talk to himself quietly, ignoring their presence. They exchanged concerned glances, and Hatori shook his head slightly.

* * *

"What was that about?" Shigure asked, once they were away from Akito. "I've never seen him like that. He didn't seem all there today."

"He really is getting worse this time," Hatori told him emotionlessly.

"_Cold as snow…"_

"Akito appears to be losing his mind, to put it bluntly," the doctor continued. "His hold on the Zodiac curse appears to be slipping for some reason as well."

"Could it be because Tohru is here?" Shigure wondered, and then frowned in concentration. "No…he wouldn't be that stupid."

"I'm sure Tohru has something to do with it," Hatori interrupted his cousin's musings. "However, I have the feeling that if Kyo breaks his self-inflicted cage, perhaps…"

"Don't tell the others," Shigure cautioned him, and Hatori cocked an eyebrow at him, as if offended that the Dog had implied he would.

* * *

"It's really coming down," Haru commented, as the younger Zodiac members and Tohru gazed outside at the night sky. "Looks like this one will make up for the lack of snow before."

"Do you think Kyo and Chloe will be all right?" Tohru asked worriedly, and Kisa frowned as well. Yuki shrugged, and Ritsu smiled cheerfully.

"I'm sure they will, Tohru," he assured her. Since the last time he had met Tohru, the Monkey had grown much more self-confident, and hardly ever felt the need to dress like a woman.

"Where's Kureno and Rin?" Momiji noticed suddenly, and Kagura looked up from the stuffed-cat backpack she was sewing. Ayame had gone off with Shigure and Hatori earlier that evening, but Ritsu had opted to hang around with his younger cousins.

"I don't know…" Yuki said, and paused, and exchanged a glance with Haru. "I'm sure Kureno's with Akito, as usual."

"That Rooster's a puppet," Hiro snorted, and Kisa merely looked up at Tohru.

"I wish you could make soba noodles this," she said, and Tohru suddenly smiled brightly.

"Oh, but I can!" she told them. "I'm allowed use of the kitchen, as long as someone's with me," she added, and Kisa smiled happily.

* * *

"Looks like it's still snowing," Kyo mentioned early the next morning. Chloe, wearing a dark-blue robe over dark-blue pajama flannel pants with a cream-colored flannel shirt, looked up from out of the refrigerator.

"Guess you were right," she agreed, and returned to rummaging around. The two hadn't been able to sleep much, and the tension had only grown more through the night.

"Wonder if it'll ever stop?" he wondered, wearing black pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt. He stretched lazily, and shuffled off to the kotatsu to warm up. Chloe glanced back for a moment, and then triumphantly pulled out a carton of eggs. Digging around for a frying pan, she sighed in frustration when she couldn't find it.

"Need some help?" Kyo asked, striding back into the room. She looked up – since the first time they had met, he had grown even more, placing her just above his collarbone.

"That'd be nice," she said stiffly, suddenly uncomfortable at how close the Cat had become. He immediately backed off, hearing her tone, and crouched in front of the cabinet. After a few moments of loud bangs and some swearing, he finally emerged, holding the pan aloft.

"I'll make breakfast, since you made dinner," he offered, reaching to take the eggs from her. She paused, and then handed them to him with a shrug.

"Sounds good to me," she agreed, and backed away as he moved toward the stove. Silence reigned supreme while he cooked the eggs. When he finished, and had slid them onto plates for them, she followed him into the other room, and they crawled underneath the kotatsu.

* * *

"Know what today is?" she asked suddenly, and he looked up from his empty plate expectantly. "Christmas. What a day."

"Yeah," Kyo nodded absently. Having never celebrated the holiday before, it didn't mean much to him, but he could tell it was important to her. "Hey, Chloe?"

"What?" she asked, her gaze snapping to him instantly. He was taken aback for a moment, and then regained his composure.

"I'm not…you don't…I mean…" he stammered, and then slammed his fist on the table angrily, making her jump. "Damn it! I'm not mad at you, and you don't disgust me! It's not your fault – it's that damn bastard's," he added grumpily, turning red. "I don't despise you, either. I just…I should have been there. I shouldn't have left you alone."

"Kyo…" Chloe said, her eyes expressing her surprise. "Kyo, I never blamed you for any of it."

"I know – it only made it worse," he grumbled, afraid to look her in the face. "Knowing you weren't angry at me…at any of us, it seemed. It made me feel worse…"

"I felt ashamed," she said quietly, and he glanced up to catch the words. She was looking at the floor, her eyes shining from unshed tears. "I felt like…like he had dirtied me, that I wasn't good enough for you. That I had somehow let you down."

"Chloe, you…" Kyo began, but she jumped up and rushed out of the room. He stared at the wall for a long time, unable to think of anything to say or do, and finally decided to bring the dishes in the kitchen, where he remained for some time after that.

The snow was still falling outside.

* * *

Two days had passed since that fateful conversation, and Kyo and Chloe had barely spoken to each other since then.

"It's still snowing," Chloe sighed, and Kyo looked at her expectantly. She didn't say anything else though, and returned to her book. Kyo suppressed his words, and resumed reading his own book as well. After a few moments, she glanced at the Cat, and opened her mouth. When nothing came out, she closed it again with a faint mutter, and frowned into her lap.

Kyo, more alert than he appeared, had caught her movements, and was left to ponder what they meant, sneaking glances at her while he thought.

* * *

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked later that day, peering into the room as he passed by. Chloe was sitting near the window, staring out into space.

Starting, she turned around, and sighed.

"You surprised me," she said, and turned back to the window. "I was zoned out…I dunno, I was just thinking about stuff."

"Oh," Kyo paused, and then moved to sit next to her. When she didn't move, he took that for consent, and propped his head on his bent knees. "What kind of stuff? It must be depressing, judging from your face," he added, but wondering if she was thinking about that night as well.

"Just homesick, I guess," Chloe shrugged, and wrapped her arms around her own bent knees. Rocking back a little, she glanced at him briefly before looking back out the window. "I haven't seen snow like this for a long time, ever since I was little."

"Really?" he watched her, and she nodded. Waiting for her to continue, relieved she was finally talking to him again, the Cat stretched out as she thought.

"Yeah…it was a really big snowstorm. All the power went out, and mom and dad went out for Chinese food," she giggled a little, before continuing. "It was ridiculous – we lived out in the country, and we didn't get power back until the next evening. I had to dress for school in the dark, using these little candles mom had bought for decoration. It was a mess."

"Sounds fun," he commented, staring up the ceiling, laying on his back. He shifted uncomfortably, and scooted to s sitting position once more. Chloe turned to him, and then suddenly began to rub her hand behind his head, just behind his ear.

Kyo began to ask what the hell she was doing, and then saw that she wasn't even looking at him – and realized that he was purring again.

"_She's doing it as a habit,"_ he realized in surprise. _"It's like petting a cat for her – I don't get her."_

"Oh, sorry!" Chloe suddenly realized what she was doing and pulled her hand back, flushing. Kyo grabbed her wrist before she could put it in her lap, and smiled gently down at her.

"It's okay," he assured her, and placed her hand in its previous position. "I liked it, to be honest. You certainly have a way with cats, that's for sure. It's probably why I like you so much."

She gazed at him in surprise, and then slowly began to rub again, their gazed locked – red eyes meeting green ones in a mixture of emotions. A low purring began in the back of Kyo's throat, and she suddenly smiled happily.

"I still think it's funny," she commented, and he blinked.

"What? I'm the Cat, after all," he shrugged, and moved slightly closer to her. When she didn't back off, he continued to scoot over until their sides were touching. _"She trusts me,"_ he realized with astonishment, looking down at the apparently at-ease young woman at his side. _"After all she's been through, and her experiences…she trusts me."_

This revelation seemed to break something inside the Cat, and thoughts began to flash through his mind, leaving as quickly as they came.

* * *

"…_you are a monster, and you're not capable of love."_

"_It's not fair to lock someone else in a cage with you, Kyo."_

"…_but what if that someone is already in a cage to begin with?"_

"_And what if I love someone who's in a cage like mine?"_

"_And what if I love someone…"_

"…_someone…"_

"…_I love…"

* * *

_

"_I'll never love anyone…no one could love me like this."_

"_You're filthy…you're not fit to be loved by anyone but me."_

"_He deserves someone better…someone whole…"_

"_I thought I said you could talk to me."_

"Talk to you…"

"…_won't let…anyone hurt you…"_

"…protect me?…"

* * *

Chloe realized something had changed about his demeanor just as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers gently. Gasping slightly, she dropped her hand to her side, but his arm wrapped around her snugly and pulled her to him.

Expecting a transformation, and prepared to face it for the brief moment he would have feeling her body against his, Kyo almost passed out when none came. Instead, he found a slowly-panicking Chloe pulled to his chest, looking up at him in both fright and confusion.

"I…you…poof…" he stammered, letting her go. She leaned back slowly, and ran her hand down his arm lightly.

"Kyo, how could you not transform?" Chloe asked. The Cat only shook his head in shock, unable to form coherent thoughts. Suddenly, Chloe leaned in again and wrapped her arms around his waist, her cheek pressing against his breastbone. He stiffened in anticipation once more, but again – no transformation.

"This isn't possible…" he murmured, in a daze. "The curse…"

Kyo slowly relaxed as he grew used to the feel of a female body against him, and his arms gently held her to him, and he rested his forehead on her hair, enjoying every touch.

Chloe shifted closer to him, and closed her eyes. She had never had any contact with anyone like this, and the idea that it was just this exhilarated her. Smiling, she sat up and kissed him lightly, and didn't pull back this time when he responded to her touch. Kyo embraced her tightly, finding strength in their new-found freedom.

"_A cage…locked in a cage until I die…have I broken it?"_ he wondered, as she settled in his lap. _"Is it gone? Can I love her without fear?"

* * *

_

"Akito!" Kureno cried, as the Zodiac god suddenly slouched over in his chair, gasping for breath. Turning to an attendant, he supported Akito as the Rooster yelled at the woman. "Go get Hatori, you stupid bitch! Hurry up!"

"Kureno…the curse…" Akito gasped, and the young man quickly hushed him.

* * *

"What happened?" Hatori asked briskly, examining Akito minutes later. Shigure stood near the door, looking faintly amused, while Kureno had resumed his usual stoic expression.

"He suddenly slumped over, gasping," Kureno explained. Hatori pursed his lips in thought, and then turned to the other cursed Sohmas.

"I can find no plausible cause for Akito's collapse," he said finally. "I'm not sure if there's anything I can do. He's suddenly extremely weak, and I doubt he can survive whatever attack this is."

"Anything going around in that mind of yours, Dragon?" Kureno demanded, as Hatori finished. The Dragon eyed the Rooster with a suddenly cold stare, and Kureno drew back slightly.

"I believe that Akito's hold as God of the Zodiac has been broken."

"_Kyo…"_ Shigure thought, striding quickly out of the room so no one would see his smile of delight. _"I knew that Cat could do it. He and that girl both…they broke the curse by breaking free of their cages. That's what the curse was…a cage to lock us away from the world."

* * *

_

"What's the matter, Kyo?" Chloe asked a little later, looking up. He shook his head, and shrugged, leaning against the wall.

"I just got this weird feeling all of a sudden," he told her. She leaned her head back onto his chest, and her fingers strayed to his beads. He stiffened up a little again, but she ignored him. "Chloe…don't…"

"Don't take them off?" she finished quietly, looking at the beads as if they fascinated her. "Is that what you were going to say, Kyo? I promise…no matter what happens…I love you."

"Chloe…I love you too," Kyo said finally, as she pulled the bracelet off. He closed his eyes, expecting any moment to transform into the hideous creature that not even his mother could love – and blinked them open again to see Chloe gazing at him with a smile.

"It's gone," she said slowly, both their minds reeling from the idea. Kyo was unable to speak, or even move – the idea of a life without being cursed with the spirit of the Cat was something he had never even dared to dream about, and the reality of his situation was almost too much for him to handle.

Chloe froze as well, pieces coming together in her mind. Here was a boy who had just said he loved her…and his curse was somehow gone. She felt freer than she ever had before since she had met Derek – free to love without fear, and live without pain.

She squeezed him again, and knocked him on his back. He grunted as she landed on top of him, and she gazed down at him as she began to laugh at his expression. Staring up at Chloe, Kyo suddenly pulled her to him once more, and cut off her laughs at his expense with his lips. His hands roamed further down her body, and he expected her to pull back in fright.

To her surprise, Chloe realized that she felt safe in Kyo's arms, and wasn't the least bit afraid of him. Relaxing into him, she moaned softly as his hands slipped underneath her shirt, going back up toward her breasts. After he had undone the clasp, he pulled her shirt over her head, and turned her onto her back. Letting her pull his own shirt off, Kyo used one hand to unbuckle his pants as the other slid up her skirt. As he reached her sensitive area, Chloe gasped – although she was obviously no virgin, the Cat's touch sent feelings through her that she had never felt before. Seeing him fumble, she helped him undo his pants, at the same time crying his name softly as his hand pulled her underwear away, and rubbed into her.

Feeling her arch into him, Kyo finally freed himself from his pants and underwear, and tugged her skirt off. Taking in the sight of her naked body, he rubbed his lips against her neck, breathing in her scent.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. "You're beautiful, and perfect, and I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you ever again. I'll protect you from now…you're mine. Mine, mine, mine, mine…"

As he repeated the word against her skin, Chloe felt his desire swelling against her, and his light touches left her aching for more.

"Kyo…" she said quietly, her moans intensifying. "Kyo, please…I want you."

Those three simple words sent any last restrictions Kyo may have had out of his head, and he plunged into her, pumping hungrily. She shrieked in pleasure, her rhythm matching his increasing pace perfectly.

* * *

Outside, the snow slowly settled to a stop, and the world lay covered in a blanket of white. The sky was once more visible, revealing bright stars almost overshadowed by an even brighter moon.

* * *

Ah...I think Akito haters will love the next chapter...and those who like him - don't read! Stop here! Please review - and if you want a reply, please sign in so I can.


	11. XI

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

All right. Due mostly to Cows-roc-my-world's request, I'm going to do an alternate ending for all you Haru/Chloe fans out there. This is the last chapter for Kyo - after this, I'll be rewriting them starting from 8, I believe. Some things, like Kyo's encounter with Akito, will just have to be put up with. I have many, MANY things on my plate, so be happy! (grins) I will label the chapters accordingly, so you can decide which ending to read. Read my profile if you're wondering why I haven't updated in so long, and why I can now.

There are slight spoilers for the later chapters in the manga (mostly why Kyo wants to beat Yuki so badly) but I don't have anything specific, so you should be able to read without fear.

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism is welcome.

* * *

"I love you," Kyo murmured into her ear when they had exhausted themselves. Chloe curled against him sleepily, and his arm moved around her protectively.

"I love you, Kyo," she replied. "I feel whole again…I'm finally in a safe place, in your arms…" She trailed off as sleep overtook her, and Kyo relished in the new emotions building within him as he shifted, giving into sleep as well.

* * *

"H-he's _dead_?" Ritsu repeated in shock. Yuki's eyes widened, and Haru's face remained unchanged. Hiro, Kisa, and Momiji appeared anxious, and Tohru glance from Hatori to Yuki nervously, unsure what to do.

"Just now," Hatori nodded. "I believe the curse has somehow been broken."

"_Kyo and Chloe…"_ Haru realized, and nodded in satisfaction. _"I knew it."_

"You're sure?" Yuki asked faintly, and the doctor nodded again.

"I'm positive. He just faded out. His strength was suddenly taken away – as was his power over us," he added softly.

Momiji suddenly jumped up and leapt at Tohru, who fell over in surprise.

"Momiji!" Yuki yelled, but the Zodiac members watched fearfully to see what would happen to the brave Rabbit. Tohru sat up slowly, with a still-human Momiji clinging to her neck, grinning happily.

"We're free!" he crowed, and Yuki sat down as if in a daze. Kisa and Hiro exchanged glances, unsure of how to take the news, and Ritsu merely blinked.

"It seems it'll take us quite a while to become used to the idea that we're free," Shigure commented, suddenly appearing in the doorway. "We still need a head for Sohma house, however. I recommend Kazuma for the job."

Hatori peered suspiciously at his cousin, and then nodded.

"We'll see, Shigure. Let's leave everyone to recover from the shock," he said firmly, and dragged the Dog out into the hallway.

"Hari, you didn't have to be so rough," Shigure said, smiling gently.

"You knew something was going to happen, didn't you?" Hatori demanded quietly. "You planned it ever since Tohru arrived – only it didn't work out exactly the same, did it?"

"You're too smart for me to argue with, Hatori," Shigure shrugged carelessly, and glanced down the hall towards the room where Akito's body now lay. "Don't tell me you actually mourn him. I don't think even Kureno much cares. We're free, Hatori – free to love without fear, and to live without pain."

* * *

"It seems that we have quite a lot to thank you for, Chloe," Shigure said in quiet amusement, having gone home to check on the certain lovebirds and tell them the news about Akito. She flushed red and looked at the ground.

"It wasn't…I didn't do it to _do_ anything," she said, trying to explain. Shigure nodded understandingly, and glanced to Kyo.

"You too, Kyo," he added, with a teasing grin. "It seems that the curse is completely eradicated, from what Hatori and Kazuma were saying. No more babies turning into animals on their parents."

"Good," Kyo grunted, his arm around Chloe's shoulders as if they had always been there. "So…what now?"

"What do you mean, 'what now'?" Shigure repeated blankly, and then blinked in comprehension. "_Oh_! Well, I believe Kazuma is going to take his much-earned head of the family position, since Hatori refused it. Other than that, life will go back to the way it used to be, I suppose."

"No, it can't," Kyo argued. "There's no curse – no Akito. We're free to do what we want!"

"Don't get too big for your britches," Shigure said warningly. "You're still young, Kyo. Don't think this means you can all go run wild in the streets and we'll turn the other way. But yes, it means you have much more freedom than used to. No having to beat Yuki, for instance."

Kyo froze at Shigure's conspiratorial wink, and then glared.

"You knew the whole time?" he demanded loudly, and the Dog, with a nervous smile on his face, scooted father away as Kyo released his hold on Chloe. "You _knew_?"

"Knew what?" Chloe asked, and Kyo sat down with a thud.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later," he said grumpily, and Shigure grinned once more.

"Aw, don't be a grumpy-puss!" he teased, which set Kyo off all over again. Chloe began to laugh, and the other two soon joined in.

* * *

The months passed, and time went on. Tomiko decided to remain in the States permanently once more, and Chloe found out her true parentage before she left for good. Chloe, for her part, decided to remain with Shigure and the rest of the Sohma clan, who were more than willing to house her.

It was the least they could do, after all, since she broke the curse for them.

Teenagers grew up as teenagers would, and matured and changed along the way. College life approached rapidly for them, and relationships came and went. Kyo and Chloe soon found themselves engaged by their third year of college, much to the other Sohmas' delight – even Kagura's, who had her eye on a certain senior she could hug, free from the curse.

Whatever happened to them after college, however, has no place in this part of their story. Instead, I'll let you decide for yourselves what the Sohma clan made of their newfound freedom.

* * *

Maybe it is a crappy ending, but you'll all live. I AM NOT doing a sequel! If and when I do, it will not be for a long time, due to so many other stories I am currently writing. I'll keep it in mind, but don't hold your breath. Be satisfied with my other Fruits Basket fics! (grins)

And so ends the tale of Kyo and Chloe. Next chapter I will rewrite, forming a Haru/Chloe relationship. If you like it or don't care, please read and review! If you prefer Kyo/Chloe, just stop here.


	12. VIII of HaruOC Ending

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

This is redone chapter 8, where the Haru/Chloe ending will begin. Kyo fans may want to stop or keep reading, whichever you prefer. But no flames, because I'm doing both now! Some parts are just pasted, while others are completely changed.

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestion, and helpful criticism is welcome.

* * *

"Road trip!" Shigure announced, earning disbelieving looks from the teens on the floor.

"What the hell are you talking about now?" Kyo demanded, and the Dog smiled happily at them.

"I think he's trying to avoid his editor again," Yuki said calmly, reading a book. "Count me out. I have work to do this weekend."

"What about you, Chloe?" Shigure asked, and she blinked in surprise.

"Uh…"

"I already cleared it with your aunt that you can go."

"Why does this seem so familiar…?" Kyo muttered.

"Well, where are we going?" Chloe asked finally.

"And who's _we_, anyway?" Kyo asked suspiciously.

"Tohru, do you want to go?"

"Uh, well…I have a lot of work to do as well, and I'm taking over for one of my coworkers this weekend as well," Tohru said, with a small smile. "Sorry, Shigure, but I can't."

"Well, with those two out…that leaves me, Chloe –"

"I'll go," Kyo cut in.

"– Kyo, Hatsuharu…I think that's it."

"You mean Hatori is letting you chaperone yourself?" Yuki asked dryly.

"He's busy with Akito."

"What about that damn Rabbit?"

"Momiji is going on a vacation with Kisa and Hiro as well," Shigure replied, with a bright grin, and Kyo eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing! Kyo, I'm shocked!"

"Yeah, right."

"Uh…are we going to spend the weekend somewhere?" Chloe asked in confusion, and Shigure nodded.

"Yes – at the mountain house," he told them, and Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Is that far enough?"

"Whatever could you mean?"

"If she hangs herself, who do I call?"

"We'll leave tomorrow morning, and be back Sunday night!" Shigure continued, talking over Yuki. "So pack tonight, you two!"

"Whatever," Kyo grumbled, and slipped out of the room. Chloe watched him leave, and waited until Shigure had retreated to his study to go after the Cat.

* * *

"Kyo? Is something the matter?" she asked cautiously, climbing onto the roof.

"No."

"Well, you're certainly _acting_ like something is," she retorted, sitting next to him. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Oh…"

"It's not you," he said. "I just don't wanna talk, that's all. I'm not mad, if that's what you think. Do you want to go to the house?"

"I think I'd have fun," she thought, "I've never been to the mountains."

"Then we'll go," he shrugged, and stared up into the sky. She looked at him for a few moments, and then followed his gaze.

"It's another clear night," she commented, and he grunted. "I wonder when we'll have snow. It's almost the end of December, after all."

"Who knows?" he shrugged, and glanced at Chloe. She was looking up at the stars, but he got the distinct impression that something was bothering her as well. "Is something the matter with you? Is Haru bugging you again?"

"Huh? No, he's fine," she shook her head. "We're getting along a little better, actually. No, it's not Haru."

"So, something's wrong," he rolled over onto his side, and she glanced at him briefly.

"What? Am I acting like something's wrong?"

"No…I can just tell," he thought, peering at her. "You feeling sick or something? You kinda look pale."

"It's nothing," she assured him, and sighed. "I guess I'm just tired, that's all."

"Hey."

"What?"

"You don't have to lie to me, you know," he told her, staring back up at the sky. Chloe gazed at him, and then smiled.

"Thanks, Kyo."

"We gonna stay out on the roof all right, or what?"

"Probably shouldn't," she agreed, and edged toward the ladder. "I gotta pack anyway. Night, Kyo."

"Good night."

* * *

"How far is it?" Kyo asked grumpily, stuck in the backseat with a complacent Haru. Chloe was in the front with Shigure, and looked a bit nervous at the way he drove.

"Not much farther!" the writer sang out, and Haru blinked.

"You said that almost an hour ago," he pointed out, and Chloe giggled.

"I don't mind that much," she said, and Kyo shrugged.

"I don't mind then either," Haru said calmly, much to the other's surprise. Haru was not known for his patience in car trips, especially with Kyo next to him.

Shigure glanced in the rearview mirror briefly at the Oc before returning to his driving. Chloe settled into her seat for a nap, and Haru stared out the window, apparently completely zoned out. Kyo sighed loudly, and propped his feet on the back of Shigure's seat.

* * *

"Wow," Chloe looked around, "This is beautiful, even in winter! The mountains are so…big from here!"

"We're right at the base," Shigure told her, as Kyo and Haru brought the luggage out. "We can take a drive up there tomorrow, if you want. Or at night, so you can see the stars."

"That sounds nice – do you guys want help?" she asked, and Kyo shook his head.

"Nice, isn't it?" Shigure interrupted her, pointing at the house. It was a one-story building, and appeared rather small on the outside. Sure enough, there were only a few rooms inside, but were fully furnished.

"Kyo, you and Haru will bunk with me, and Chloe will have her own room, of course," Shigure told them, as they dropped the luggage on the floor.

"What are we supposed to do here?" Haru asked suddenly. At Shigure's suddenly-blank look, he sighed. "Good thing I brought my work."

"So did I."

"And me," Chloe nodded.

"What is wrong with you people?" Shigure demanded, as they went for their homework. "You're on vacation! Do that later!"

"Shigure…we need to get our work done," Haru pointed out. "Besides, there's nothing else to do."

"I think I'll go for a walk later, though," Chloe thought, sitting at the table with her books.

"I'll go too," Haru added, and Kyo sighed.

"That means I have to go to make sure you two don't get lost again."

"You're more than welcome to stay home, damn Cat," Haru retorted, and Kyo bristled in annoyance.

"Why don't you go get lost, you damn Ox?" he shot back, and Chloe began to laugh.

"You two…"

Kyo looked at her momentarily, and Haru gazed at her, suddenly looking away.

"I'm going," the Ox said suddenly, and ambled out the door casually.

"Wait up!" Chloe called, chasing after him before he somehow strode out of sight. Mumbling something to himself, Kyo stalked after them, and Shigure shook his head in amusement.

* * *

"Great scouting, Kyo," Haru muttered, "At least I'm not the one that got us lost this time!"

"Keep your damn mouth shut," Kyo grumbled, and Chloe sighed.

"Hopefully we can get home before the sun goes down," she reminded them. "What about climbing a tree or something? You're good at that, aren't you, Kyo?"

"Yeah, whatever," he shrugged, and promptly disappeared up into a tree. After a few moments it was silent, and Haru placed his gloved hand on her shoulder.

"What?"

"Hey, let's go see if we can find our own way back and teach that damn Cat a lesson," he grinned. She looked at him in surprise, but finally decided that the Ox wasn't Black, just insane. She began to protest, but he dragged her off before she managed even a squeak.

* * *

"Guys? Chloe – Haru?" Kyo called, leaping to the ground several minutes later. Realizing what must have happened, he groaned, and shot off through the trees.

* * *

"Haru, do you even have a clue where we're going?" she asked, absently trying to tug her hand free from his grip. His fingers only tightened around hers, though, and he shrugged.

"Um…no."

"Haru!" she exclaimed, and planted her feet in the ground.

"Let's just stay here. I'm sure Kyo'll find us – eventually," she added with a sigh.

"I'm not letting that damn Cat get to hang that over my head!" he argued, but she merely glared at him. Mumbling something under his breath, he joined her on a rock once more, and they propped their chins in their hands.

"I figured I'd find you eventually," Kyo panted, appearing in front of them. "Geez, what the hell possessed you two to go off like that?"

"It was his idea," Chloe said, pointing at Haru, who merely gazed back blankly.

"Stupid Ox."

"Damn Cat."

"We might as well get heading back – it's getting dark," she interrupted the ensuing argument, and grabbed each of their hands. "I better make sure _neither_ of you gets lost," she teased. Kyo humphed and shrugged, but Haru merely gazed quietly at her. Busy laughing at Kyo's seemingly-ungratefulness, Chloe didn't even realize it.

* * *

"How about tomorrow night we take a drive up the mountain to a cliff to see the stars?" Shigure asked over dinner, and Kyo looked at him suspiciously.

"What are you up to?"

"Now he's trying to get out of this house," Haru added, and Chloe looked up from a piece of paper laying on the table.

"Shigure? What did Yuki call about?"

"Oh…nothing!" he smiled brightly, and Kyo and Haru gazed at him dryly.

"_Yuki must have told Min where we are."_

"All right," Chloe shrugged, and then looked up from her plate. "Oh, I'm going to take a shower tonight, so you guys stay out of the bathroom for a while, okay?"

"Well, of course!" Kyo said, offended. "What do you think I am? And _you_," he hissed, grabbing Shigure's collar. "You'll stay right next to me until she's done, understand?"

"Kyo's scary!" Shigure pouted, slumping in his seat. Haru nodded, but appeared to have zoned out again. Standing up, Chloe dumped her dishes in the sink, and then glanced behind her again.

"I won't be long."

"Well, go get it over with already," Kyo muttered, keeping an eye on Shigure.

* * *

"Ahh…that feels good," Chloe sighed, as she turned off the hot water. Stepping out of the shower, she toweled her hair vigorously, making it curl up into waves. Flipping her head back up, she wrapped her towel around her – just as Haru walked in.

* * *

"What was that?" Kyo demanded, his head shooting up. "I could've sworn I heard her scream again!"

"Where'd Haru go?" Shigure noticed, still sulking as he read his book.

"That…that…" Kyo blinked, and raced off.

"You damn son-of-a-bitch!" Kyo shouted, throwing Haru outside. "You sleep outside tonight, you bastard!"

"Kyo…"

"You be quiet!" he yelled, and Shigure disappeared back inside the house. Now dressed, and still red from embarrassment, Chloe tapped his shoulder, and he spun around. "What? Don't tell me you _care_ if he freezes?"

"I didn't hear her," Haru muttered, getting back up. The glint in his eyes, however, hinted that he was close to going Black on Kyo.

"Kyo, I don't think he did it on purpose," Chloe said, "And besides, he didn't…I was dressed."

"You were in a towel!" Kyo said, turning red himself. He was determined not to let that Ox get away with anything – just because he had a crush on Chloe didn't mean he could go walk in on her in the bathroom.

"Well, he saw less than he would if I was in a bathing suit," she snapped, and then sighed. "Kyo, it's not his fault, okay? He's a bastard, sure, but not a pervert. That's _Shigure_," she added, glancing back at the Dog, who melted farther into the background.

"Chloe…" Kyo muttered something, and then hissed at Haru. "Fine, you can come in, but count your lucky stars, stupid Ox."

"Who're you calling stupid, you dumb Cat?"

"Aw crap," Kyo muttered, his back to the now-Black Haru. Chloe shook her head as the two faced off, and Haru smirked.

"Betcha can't beat me, you lazy Cat," he taunted. "You've gotten lazy with your girlfriend around, haven't ya?"

"You – stupid – Ox!" Kyo yelled, and rushed forward.

"Not the house…" Shigure sighed, and then realized that they were outside. "Oh!"

"Shigure…" Chloe looked back from the Dog to the fighting pair, and then paused. "They'll freeze out there."

"Chloe, I don't think you want to…" Shigure began, and then shrugged as she raced outside. "Oh well. At least it'll be quiet around here."

* * *

"What'd you do that for?" Kyo demanded, his tail bristling at the now-complacent Ox that had to remain outside until he transformed back. "I was kicking his ass!"

"We didn't come here for you two too kill each other," she told him, and tried to keep the smile from appearing on her face. "Besides…you're cute as a cat."

Haru snickered – rather difficult to do as a cow – and then looked around as he poofed back. "Where are my clothes?"

"Here," Chloe tossed him his clothes, her hand over her eyes, and he disappeared around the corner of the house momentarily. "Oh, c'mon Kyo…don't be mad."

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, and then poofed back as well. He rushed off to get dressed, and she waited for both boys to return. She took a seat on the porch floor, hanging her legs over the edge lazily.

"Aren't you cold?" Kyo asked incredulously, joining her in a few minutes. Looking around, he sighed. "_Now_ where did Haru go?"

"Right here," he replied, coming around from the other side of the house. Chloe giggled as he scooted next to her, his legs crossed and one arm bracing himself up, while the other snuck closer to her. Kyo noticed, but shrugged. If the Ox wanted to land himself in trouble, he was more than welcome to.

* * *

"So, you actually found an overlook?" Haru asked, as they drove up the mountain.

"Too bad Kyo didn't want to come," Chloe thought, and then looked at the sky. "Everything's so clear."

"He doesn't like the cold all that much," Shigure told them, and then nodded. "Yep – it's got a great view, trust me. And Kyo said something about my driving too."

"Who could blame him?" Chloe asked, gripping Haru's arm tightly as they once again survived a turn that promised certain death. He braced himself against the door so he didn't fall over on her and transform, and Shigure looked offended.

"What are you saying about my driving?"

"I'm never riding with you again," she vowed, keeping her eyes closed. After a moment, Haru followed her lead, and the two teens sat in the backseat with their eyes squeezed shut, waiting either for the moment of death or arrival.

* * *

"Oh, wow," Chloe gasped as they got out of the car. "Shigure, this is amazing!"

"I told you it was," he replied, looking extremely smug – especially when he saw Haru nod in agreement with her statement, while watching the speaker rather than the stars.

"It's freezing out, though," the Ox commented, rubbing his arms. "I'm going to wait in the car."

"Okay," Chloe said absently, staring up at the clear sky. Shigure joined for a few minutes, where they remained in silence. "If you had one wish, would it be to break the curse?" she asked suddenly. He looked at her in surprise, and shrugged.

"I actually don't know," he admitted. She paused, and then nodded.

"Yeah, me too," she agreed, and then shivered. "Whew, it really _is_ cold out. I'm going join Haru in the car."

"I'll be there in a little bit, if you don't mind waiting a bit," Shigure called. She waved her hand as she climbed into the backseat, and Haru turned away from his window to look at her in surprise.

"Too cold?" Haru asked, and she nodded, closing the door. Scooting inside, she propped her knees against the back of the chair, and stretched lazily.

"Shigure said he'd be a little longer," she told him, and the Ox nodded. She closed her eyes and leaned back into the seat. Suddenly, she felt the seat shift, and opened her eyes to see Haru looking down at her. Sliding her legs down the seat, he braced himself on either side of her with an arm, and gazed solemnly at her.

"Chloe…I swear, I won't let anyone hurt you as long as I'm here," he whispered. Her eyes widened in surprise, but any comment was cut off by his lips against hers. Increasing pressure slightly, Haru shifted closer to her, especially careful not to transform. Chloe relaxed against his kiss, and he abruptly cut it off.

"Haru…" she began, and then stopped herself. He sat back down awkwardly, and turned to look out the window. She gazed at him for a moment longer, and he jumped when he felt pressure against his back.

Glancing around, he saw Chloe leaning against his shoulder and back, making sure her hands wouldn't hug him. They sat silently, each grateful for the other's contact, until they heard Shigure approaching, and she jumped back.

"Ready to go, you two?" he asked cheerfully, barely glancing toward the back.

"Yeah," Chloe nodded, and Haru remained silent.

* * *

Haru and Chloe kissed now! Now no one can flame me anymore! Yea! Please review!


	13. IX of HaruOC Ending

Summery; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Warning: Haru/Chloe lemon at end.

Finally! My brain is once more working, and the 10th chapter for the alt. ending is here! Haru/Chloe lemon for those who wanted it. Sorry the kissing scene was like Kyo's - I was thinking that too, but wasn't sure how else to write it.But this is where it really gets a different plot!I hope you guys don't kill me for being so late in this - consider this a Christmas gift for all you guys!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"Oh, Chloe, your aunt called while you were away," Tohru said, as the three returned from their trip Sunday night.

"Really? What about?" Chloe asked curiously. Shigure returned to his study to read, and Haru hung around absently as Kyo disappeared off to get unpacked.

"Something about going out to dinner with your mom and her boyfriend," she told the other girl. "She said to call her back once you got home."

"I guess it's not too late…" Chloe sighed, and strode off to the phone. Tohru frowned, and Haru looked up from the floor.

"What's the matter?"

"Mrs. Durst didn't sound at all pleased about going out to dinner," she said thoughtfully. "I was just wondering…I get the feeling Chloe and her mother don't get along very well."

"You got that right," Haru muttered, and ambled off. Striding by the room where Chloe was on the phone, he paused next to the door to listen.

"Huh?...but – yeah, but…no, I guess dinner's fine. Will they be gone before Christmas? What? Oh…oh, okay, I see. Next Saturday then? Okay, I'll see you then…"

Seeing her crestfallen face, Haru strode in the room as she began to leave, narrowly avoiding being transformed.

"Oh, Haru – I didn't see you there!" she said in surprise, turning her head quickly.

"What's up?" he asked, trying to see her face – each time he moved, however, she matched it.

"Nothing. Aunt Tomiko wants me to go out for dinner with them all next weekend," Chloe told him, a depressed look on her face.

"How come that's so bad?"

"Oh, it's not that," she said quickly, and then trailed off. Haru sighed as she glanced out the window, and saw that her eyes were watering.

"What's the matter, Chloe?" he asked quietly, fighting the urge to embrace her, regardless of a transformation. Chloe looked up at him in surprise, and then sighed.

"It's just…well, they'll be gone by Christmas, but…Aunt Tomiko was going back to America to celebrate with grandpa and the others," Chloe admitted, and Haru blinked.

"Are you leaving too?'

"What? Oh, no," she shook her head. "I'll be staying at the house until she comes back, that's all. I guess I'll have time to get my work done…"

"Hm," Haru murmured noncommittally, and looked away. "Well, let's go back to the kotatsu. I'm cold."

"I wish it would snow," Chloe said thoughtfully, and he paused. "The air is…I dunno, it feels thick somehow." Haru glanced at her while she looked out the window, and rested his hand on her shoulder lightly.

* * *

"Oh yes, you have your dinner with your family tonight," Shigure remembered, as Chloe strode toward the door. "You're wearing that?"

"Yes…why, what's wrong with it?" she asked, and Shigure winked at Haru, who pointedly looked away after shooting a dirty look at the Dog.

"Nothing. I was just surprised – I haven't seen you in a dress before, that's all," he pointed out, and she nodded.

"I don't really care for them, but Aunt Tomiko likes them, so…"

"I see," Shigure smiled encouragingly at her, and she blinked in confusion. Of course, Chloe still didn't know that Shigure knew certain things about her family – some she didn't even know.

"Have fun," Haru muttered, "Call if you need a ride home, all right? Don't go walking around by yourself – especially in that."

"I won't, I promise," she grinned. Chloe wore a dark crimson dress that reached her knees, matching shoes, and her hair had been curled into waves by Tohru. "See you all later! Bye Shigure – Haru!"

"Bye, Chloe!" Shigure called, and then glanced at Haru. "If you're worried about something, say it – or do something about it. But stop sulking. You remind me of Kyo."

"I'm not like that damn Cat!" he yelled, and slammed out of the room. Shigure shrugged to himself and sighed.

* * *

"Hello?" Shigure answered the phone several hours curiously, slightly sleepy but having refused to go to sleep until Chloe arrived home. "Chloe? You're calling from where?...oh, I see. All right. Do you want one of us to come over? No – are you…all right then."

"What was that about?" Haru asked in a bored tone, having just woken up. He blinked sleepily, and Shigure paused for a moment.

"It appears that there's some bad weather heading our way – an extremely out-of-season typhoon," he added. "Tomiko and her sister and boyfriend left on an earlier flight, so they wouldn't be stuck here. Chloe's at her house, batting down the hatches, so to speak."

"I'll go bring her the stuff she left," Haru stated, getting up. Shigure raised his eyebrows, but knew better than to piss off a sleepy Hatsuharu – even if he _was_ White at the moment.

* * *

"Haru?" Chloe blinked in surprise, pulling her hair out of her face as the wind began to pick up. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Shigure told me that you were staying here, so I brought your stuff over," Haru said. She blinked, and then pulled him inside as a particularly strong gust threatened to knock him over.

"Well, you sure can't go back home in this weather," she commented, and then paused. "How did you manage to get here in the dark without getting lost, anyway?"

"I guess I got lucky," he shrugged, taking off his jacket. Looking around, he saw she had taped up the windows, and moved stuff to the center of the room. "Is it supposed to be bad?"

"Yeah," she nodded, apparently a bit nervous. "I'm actually kinda glad you came over after all – I didn't want to bug you guys, but I wasn't keen on the idea of riding this out alone."

"I can see the point in that," he nodded, and then sighed when the lights went off. "That was fast."

"Damn it!" Chloe swore, trying to find her flashlight. Having found one after a few moments, she flicked it on and promptly blinded Hatsuharu. "Oh, Haru, I'm sorry!"

"No problem," he shrugged, and then grabbed his jacket again. "Do you have a basement? I'm thinking we should use it."

"Yeah, just over here," she nodded, and he followed her through the kitchen to a wooden door. "It's kinda small, but nice and secure," she explained, unlocking it. "It doubles as a pantry and storage, so there's stuff down there – probably."

"Good," he started, and then held her arm firmly as something almost shattered the windows. "Let's go."

"I'm kinda freaked out," she admitted, pulling her knees to her breasts. "I hate storms to begin with. I mean, thunder and lightening doesn't bother me – it's the wind."

"Who keeps beanbags in a basement?" Haru wondered, and she giggled.

"Oh, that was my aunt's idea," she explained. "She said the basement is a good place to think, since it's quiet, and that beanbags are a thinking-man's chair. Hence, the beanbags in the basement. Go figure."

"Hm," he shrugged, and shifted further into his seat. After a moment, Chloe dragged her own next to him, and jumped when a thud reverberated through the house. "It's okay," he assured her quietly, hearing her whimper. "It's just a storm."

"Typhoon," she corrected nervously. At the next bang, she jumped out of her beanbag and into Haru's lap, burying her head in his chest. It took him several long moments to realize that there was a girl.

Not part of the Zodiac.

But an ordinary girl sitting in his lap.

With his arms around her.

And he wasn't an Ox.

"_What the hell…?"_ his brain wondered as it began to function again, but was cut off as Chloe jumped again – even he started at the loudness of the noise. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, while the other slid around her waist, and held her gently as she curled up against him.

"It sounds like the house is being torn apart," she whispered after a few moments. "How could a typhoon occur in _December_?"

"I'm sure the weather forecasters have an excuse all planned out,' he said dryly, resting his chin on the top of her head. She shifted slightly closer to him, and nodded against his chest.

"I hope so," she said in an even quieter voice, and Haru realized how scared she was. Listening to the noises from the storm, they remained close on the beanbag, unconsciously giving security to each other.

* * *

"I think it stopped," he said quietly, shaking her awake. Blinking sleepily, Chloe rose to a sitting position, and suddenly recalled exactly where she was sitting.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Haru!" she exclaimed, but he held her from jumping up with a hand on her wrist.

"I don't care," he said calmly, and she grinned in embarrassment. "I think the storm finally died down," he repeated, and stretched lazily underneath her. "Should we go up and check?"

"Yeah," she nodded, quickly jumping up as he stood as well, acutely aware of the feeling that had shot through her when Haru's form had moved underneath her. "I better go see what the damage is."

Haru nodded silently, and plodded up the stairs after her as she took them two at a time.

* * *

"Holy shit," she breathed, seeing the destruction the storm had caused. Part of the kitchen had been opened to the elements, and objects lay strewn through the wreckage.

"Wow," he blinked, slowly looking around. Most of the roof had been taken down as well, and what remained of the upstairs looked as if a wrecking crew had gone through, wrecking ball and all. Seeing Chloe's expression, he turned away from the sight and moved to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah…I think," she nodded slowly. "Most of my stuff is still in America…and like my aunt will say, it's only things that can be replaced. She'll just be glad that the house wasn't demolished completely, and that we weren't hurt."

"Let's head to Shigure's house and see what happened there," Haru suggested, the main house crossing his mind briefly. "If it's not in too bad shape, we can stay there until your aunt comes back."

"I'd rather not, actually," Chloe shook her head, to his surprise. "I don't want looters getting what's left. I want to go see what's left intact and get to work cleaning. I want to keep busy."

After surveying her for a moment, Haru sighed and shrugged his shoulders, and nodded.

"All right. I'll stay here, then – I'm not gonna go off and get lost in this mess, that's for sure. Where do we start?"

Chloe looked at him in surprise, and a smile slowly made its way onto her face.

* * *

After assessing the damage, they discovered that it wasn't as bad as it had initially seemed – downstairs, at least. The roof was mostly blown off, and the upstairs rooms were almost completely demolished. Downstairs was damaged as well, but the kitchen seemed to have gotten the worst of it.

"Where do we put all this stuff, anyway?" Haru asked suddenly, as they worked in one of the upstairs rooms with garbage bags.

"Um…by the curb for now, I guess," she thought, not looking up from her bent position, shoving ruined things into the large black bag. "Ow! Damn it!" she cried suddenly, and Haru strode over. She stood up with a frown on her face, her hand in her mouth.

"What'd you do?" he asked, pulling her hand out of her mouths and looking at it critically.

"Cut myself," she muttered, glaring at the piece of glass that had been hidden among the ruined clothes. "It hurts like anything, but it was mainly surprise."

"We should probably wrap it up so it doesn't get infected," Haru thought. The cut wasn't very deep, but was a large gash across the side of her palm. Chloe sighed in defeat, and followed the Ox down the stairs to the intact bathroom, which they had cleaned up first.

"Ow!" she winced as he bathed the gash in rubbing alcohol, and grit her teeth to keep from saying anything. Haru calmly began wrapping a bandage around her hand, and she suppressed a yawn as he finished.

"Tired?" he noticed, and she shrugged. They had checked the house and cleaned some the day before, and it was now into the second day of cleanup. Due to damage in the streets, they hadn't heard from anyone, and electricity and phone lines were both still down. Since they only had flashlights for light, once it grew dark they retreated the basement to relax before falling asleep, using Chloe's watch to keep track of the time.

"A little," she admitted, as they stood in the hallway. Glancing at the dark-purple sky, she sighed in aggravation. "I guess we have to stop again, don't we?"

"I don't think it's too smart to go digging around this mess in the dark without seeing what we're doing," he pointed out.

"All right. I'm getting hungry anyway," she thought, and they made their way to the basement. "At least Aunt Tomiko was paranoid, so we have plenty of batteries and canned food," she grinned, as they settled themselves on the beanbag seats once more.

"Yeah," he nodded in agreement, mumbling through the mouthful of food. She wrinkled her nose teasingly at him, and then opened her own can. They continued to eat in silence for a while, the only sound the occasional creaking of the house.

* * *

"Do you think the others got through it okay?" she wondered as they sat in the quiet when they were done with their food. Haru glanced at her, noticing how her face was illuminated by the flashlight, and shrugged.

"Probably. They might have gone to the main house if it was too bad, but I doubt it," he thought. "I wish they'd get a move on and contact us. You'd think they'd be more worried."

"I'm sure they are," Chloe pointed out. "But with all the damage the town took, I'm not surprised we haven't heard from anyone. After all, the streets are still being cleared, remember?"

"Yeah," he grunted. Chloe sighed and leaned further back into the beanbag, unconsciously accentuating her breasts. Haru swallowed thickly – being in such close quarters to the young woman he had feelings for hadn't been easy for the Ox, especially with the knowledge that she didn't make him transform for some reason.

"Hey, Haru?" she asked off-handedly, and he struggled to turn his attention to her voice.

"Huh?"

"How come – that night of the storm, when you were over – you didn't transform like before?" she asked, trying to keep her embarrassment out of her voice. It was the first time she had referring to sitting in his lap, and wasn't the best thing Haru wanted in his head at the moment.

"I dunno," he shrugged. Suddenly, something clicked in his mind and he stood up and moved to stand in front of her.

"Haru?" she asked nervously, and realized he was Black for some reason. _"I don't know why that would make him mad – did I say something else?"_ she wondered, her mind working frantically for some way to placate the Black Ox.

"I've been trying to figure it out too," he said quietly, eyeing her and apparently enjoying her confusion. Chloe was under the impression that Haru only became Black when he was mad, not knowing that built-up stress and tension also caused the bi-polar teenager to snap.

"Er…"

"Maybe it was just a fluke, ya think?" he asked. Without waiting for her answer, he continued. "I say we give it another try and see what happens."

Chloe blinked, and suppressed a surprised yell when he suddenly lowered himself on top of her, straddling her legs, which were squeezed together tightly. Sensing her fear, and remembering what he had learned about her past, he stroked her cheek gently and looked straight into her eyes. To her surprise, she didn't see the anger that was usually there, but a caring sort of gaze.

"I won't hurt you, Chloe," he said quietly, and embraced her, resting his cheek on the top of her head. They both stiffened at the initial contact for different reasons, but after several minutes it became clear that – for whatever reason – the Ox still wasn't going to transform.

"I'll be damned," he breathed, leaning back slightly to look at her. "I guess you do something more to me than I thought, Chloe."

"What's that supposed to mean, Ha–" she began to demand, but was cut off when he pressed his lips to hers hastily. She resisted at first, but when he didn't try to force her, she responded slightly, aware of a strange sensation going through her body.

"_I've never had a choice before…"_ she thought, feeling his hands hold her to him firmly.

"_God…this feels so good…"_ Haru mentally groaned. His one hand slipped underneath her shirt, and slowly began to tug it off, as his other hand lifted her up slightly to make his task easier. Once it was fully off, he made quick work of her bra, and gazed silently at her bare breasts for a few moments.

She turned red from embarrassment and moved to cover herself, but he stopped her with another gentle kiss to her lips.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, moving his hands to massage her body. She moaned slightly and pressed against him. Black and White were in complete agreement for once, and his personalities seemingly mixed as he helped her undress him. Once he was completely naked, he smirked at her, and swiftly pulled her jeans down. Ignoring her surprised gasp, he removed her shoes, socks, and underwear as well, and straddled her once more, his erection held against her abdomen.

"Haru…" she whimpered, and a surge of anger swept through him as he mentally swore at the man who had hurt her.

"_Fucking bastard really did…I'll kill him."_

"Chloe…I won't make you, I swear," he whispered huskily. She shifted as he stroked her, and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Haru…please, let me feel how it's supposed to be," she managed, her voice barely a whisper. Nodding, he lifted her up as he slid into her, reveling in the feeling of being inside her. She gasped at the sensation, which was completely new to her, and arched into him as he slowly worked in her.

"Chloe…" he managed. "Chloe, I'll never let anyone take you again."

"Haru…Hatsuharu…faster…" she moaned, moving her body impatiently. He obliged, and their bodies joined tightly in her first act of love, sharing both their emotions and bodies as they made love in the dark basement, their moans and breathing the only sounds to be heard.

* * *

I hope it was worth the wait! Please review! 


	14. X of HaruOC Ending

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

I know this is short, but it's longer than the ending of the first one! I was hoping to make at least one more chapter, to tie with "Heart to Haru" but it didn't work out that way. NO SEQUEL for a while! I'm trying to catch up on other stories, but I'll consider a sequel to this if enough people ask. I may even do two seperate sequels- one for Chloe/Haru, and one for Chloe/Kyo. So be sure to let me know if you want one, and which one you want it for, but don't expect it soon!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism is welcome.

* * *

"Akito, are you all right?" Kureno asked worriedly, as the head of the Sohma house suddenly collapsed to the ground. "Akito!"

"Fetch…Hatori…" he managed, before sinking into unconsciousness.

"Didn't you hear him? Go get Hatori!" the Rooster shouted at a passing maid, who quickly ran off.

* * *

"Haru? Chloe!" Shigure called, approaching the house. "Oh, there are you!" he sighed in relief, as they popped their heads out of a window upstairs. "I finally managed to get over here."

"How'd your house do?" Chloe asked, as they met him downstairs. He scratched the back of his head momentarily, and laughed sheepishly.

"Well…it survived until Kagura arrived this morning," he told them. "She was so ecstatic to see that Kyo was all right, she just…you know."

"I see," Haru nodded understandingly. "What about the main house, Shigure?"

"Oh, that's intact," he said breezily, once more his usual self. "I'm sorry to see your house didn't hold up that well, Chloe."

"Eh," she shrugged. "Luckily I've got a basement, so we've been staying there until someone came by."

"What made you finally get here?" Haru asked suspiciously, as Chloe strode off momentarily. Shigure blinked innocently, and then sighed.

"Akito collapsed sometime early this morning," the Dog told him quietly. Haru's twitch didn't escape his sharp eyes. "I'm to bring you all to the main house. Hatori said he doesn't have long. His energy suddenly just left him."

"Why should we go see him?" Haru objected, and Shigure frowned at the Ox. "Fine," he grumbled, and turned as Chloe approached them.

"Is everything okay?" she asked hesitantly, and Haru nodded.

"I need to go to the main house for a bit," he told her, and Shigure picked up the underlying tone in the Ox's voice.

"Tohru is staying at the house – would you like to stay with her, Chloe, and we'll bring you back home once we're done?" Shigure asked. She looked around with a worried look on her face, and he guessed her concerns. "The police are patrolling the streets, so I wouldn't worry too much about thieves."

"In that case, let me just get a jacket," she nodded, and rushed off once more.

"What happened between you two last night?" Shigure asked, guessing the answer but needing to hear it directly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hatori said Akito's collapse is directly linked to the curse somehow," Shigure said quietly. "Something to do with a loss of control over the core of it."

Haru reluctantly mumbled something in the Dog's ear. Shigure's eyes widened in slight surprise, and he smirked at the Ox.

"I see," he began, but stopped when Chloe reappeared.

"I'm ready," she said cheerfully, and Shigure nodded.

"All right, let's go then," he agreed, and led the way down the street. Behind him followed the two teens, who linked their fingers together after a few moments.

* * *

"Chloe, it's so good to see you again!" Tohru exclaimed, and hugged the other teenage girl tightly.

"We should be back before nightfall," Shigure broke in. Yuki gave Tohru a quick kiss on the cheek before moving to Haru, smiling at the girl's blush. Kyo stood with Kagura, looking both reluctant and confused, but somehow giving the impression of contentment, while the Boar was obviously ecstatic. "If we'll be longer, we'll send someone to let you know," the Dog continued, glancing at the cluster of cursed Sohmas behind him. "Behave!"

"We will! Have fun!" Tohru called back, waving eagerly. When the Sohmas were out of sight, Tohru turned to Chloe with a slightly-dimmed smile. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Please!" Chloe exclaimed, following Tohru into the house. "I've been eating out of a can for almost three straight days now!"

* * *

"Tohru, is something wrong?" Chloe asked over lunch. The usually-cheerful girl was rather quiet, and a strange look was on her face.

"No, not wrong exactly," she stammered. "But Shigure told me that Akito is very sick. And this morning…I tripped and fell on Yuki, but he didn't transform. And Kagura accidentally ran into a boy on her way here, but she stayed the same as well."

"Do you think it's connected?" Chloe wondered, after telling Tohru her own experience with Hatsuharu. "I mean, Haru stopped transforming two nights ago after all."

"Maybe it was a reaction to something," Tohru said thoughtfully. "And when you faced your fear, and he his fear of rejection…the curse stopped existing. He's no longer dependent on Akito, in a way…"

"Hm…"

The two girls remained silent in the room for a while, pondering the question and curse, and wondering what had happened.

* * *

"Akito wishes to see Hatsuharu now," Hatori said emotionlessly, after the head of the house was through with Yuki, who had followed Kyo.

"Good luck," Momiji whispered, and Haru nodded. Ignoring Rin, who was watching him intently, he strode into the dimly-lit room, and sat near Akito's futon.

"So…the dumb Ox…thought he could break the curse."

"From the looks of things, I think I did," Haru stated, completely unmoved by his tormentor's plight.

"So you're not cursed…that doesn't mean you're not still the same stupid Hatsuharu you always were," Akito snapped, gathering his energy in one last effort to reestablish his hold on the Zodiac members.

"Maybe not – but at least I have someone who loves me now," Haru said calmly, the old insult having no sting now. "Face it, Akito – you don't control us anymore."

"Get out!" he ordered angrily, and Kureno shoved the Ox outside of the room within minutes. Shigure silently entered the room with Hatori, and gazed emotionlessly at Akito.

"It started with Tohru," the Dog said suddenly, breaking the heavy silence. "And Chloe completed it. You're finished, Akito. The curse is broken, and the core of it is shattered. You're no longer our god."

Akito remained silent with rage, and Hatori glanced briefly at the Dog before lowering his eyes once more.

* * *

"Haru!" Chloe cried, running up to the Ox as he strode up the house. Throwing her arms around him, unheeding of the rain soaking them, she held him tightly, feeling his arms around her hold her close.

"Akito's dead," he said softly in her ear, before leaning back to look her in the eye. "He's dead. The curse is broken. We're all free now."

"Haru…" Chloe began, before he embraced her once more.

_He's dead._

_I'm free._

_It's gone._

_No more curse._

_No more Akito._

_No more.

* * *

_

"Kazuma is thinking of taking the position of head of the clan, since Hatori refused," Shigure told them the next day. "Akito is being cremated this afternoon – no burial."

"Can't say I'd go if there was," Kyo commented, and Shigure nodded understandingly before turning to Chloe. "Chloe, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Uh…sure," she nodded, and followed him outside, to avoid any eves-dropping. "What is it?"

"Your aunt phoned earlier this afternoon," he told her. "Mr. Reilly was arrested upon their arrival in the States for sexual abuse, and is pending trial as of now."

Chloe's jaw dropped, and her eyes watered with tears of relief.

"Shigure! What'd you do now?" Haru demanded in annoyance, coming out and seeing her crying. "Stupid Dog," he muttered, embracing her. Shigure merely smiled and slipped away.

* * *

During the trial, the truth of Chloe's parentage came out, much to her shock. Derek was convicted and sent to jail, and Tomiko decided to remain in the States with her older daughter. Chloe was offered a place to stay by the Sohmas, which she gladly accepted.

During their second year of college, Kyo and Kagura announced their engagement – to the surprise of many, but not too much so. Haru and Chloe followed their example shortly afterward, but decided to post the marriage until after college.

And this is where I'll let the matter rest. There's much more to tell, but I'll let you fill in what you think the Sohmas decided to do with their curse-free lives.

* * *

I'm not a huge fan of Kyo/Kagura, but I thought "What the hell?" I hope this was worth the wait! Merry Christmas to all my loyal readers and reviewers alike!


End file.
